Tikal
by Ruedi
Summary: Nuevos lugares del planeta por conocer... La famosa "Isla Flotante" conocerá a los colonos al mando de líder Robotnik, Eggman... Muchos colonos nobles explorarán éstas tierras, con la intención de complacer las más profundas ambiciones del líder: la codicia. Pero a uno de ellos, el viaje a nuevas tierras cambiará toda su vida... AVISO: Shadow x Tikal
1. El principio

Ok, esto es completamente muy random... Pensando en qué podría llegar a hacer por un ShadIkal, tuve el flash un curioso... De alguna extraña manera, la historia de Pocahontas se me vino a la mente... Y empecé a conectar ideas... Y bueno, les traigo un ShadIkal en el cual me inspiré de la historia de éste personaje…

TIKAL

**Capítulo 1: el principio**

La noticia era inminente. El mundo estaba en pleno desarrollo y dio pie a investigaciones nunca antes hechas. Uno de ellos fue la posibilidad de que había otros seres como ellos en lugares alejados. Unos nobles decían "ridículo", otros "imposible", otros ignoraron por completo la hipótesis y otros tantos simplemente hicieron oídos sordos.

Pero un pueblo se dignó a escuchar éstas cosas, no sólo que había vida y otros pueblos, sino que, también se podría dar la vuelta al mundo, alegando que era todo redondo. Éstos nobles esucharon. Se las ingeniaron para convercer a sus monarcas de que había una posibilidad grandísima de que fuera cierto y, si se llegaba a demostrar, serían reconocidos a lo largo y a lo ancho por sus hazañas, recibiendo grandes sumas de objetos materiales que se sentirían orgullosos y el resto envidiosos por tales cosas.

Se encaminaron. Contrataron la mejor tripulación acuática que tenían en ésa época, el mejor barco que podrían ostentar y los mejores navegantes que tenían.

Zarparon.

Muchos meses después, los monarcas, al no tener noticias, se creyeron estafados y estúpidos. Pensando que aquélla campaña había sido un desastre monetario y el pueblo mostraba su desagrado a cada rato. Se sintieron hundir en la misiera y la verguenza, no sólo por su pueblo, sino por el resto de los otros países que tenían conexión.

Pero un día, ésta situación se volteó: el gran navío regresó y el capitán a cargo comentó todas y cada una de sus proezas, quedando atónitos a todos. Comentaba que era posible navegar sin parar por los mares y, lo mejor del asunto: ¡la vida! ¡Sí, habían encontrado otros seres parecidos ellos!

Los reyes quedaron estupefactos. Tanto así que no podían dar crédito a lo que oían.

-¿No nos creen? -dijo uno de los grandes navegantes del navío. Se acercó a un marinero: -¡Muchacho! ¡Trae el cofre!

Salió corriendo a buscarlo. Poco después volvió. El navegante se acercó al cofre y lo abrió frente a todos.

-¡Válgame Dios! -comentó el rey cayendo de su trono, pues había perdido el equilibrio de la sorpresa: miles y miles de joyas brillaban dentro de ella.

-Èstas y muchas riquezas más se encuentran en esos lugares -aseguró.

-Es más -añadió otro-, las tierras allí son fértiles cual virgen. ¡Están inundadas de riquezas por doquier!

-¿Y-Y las personas? ¿Cómo son? -preguntó la reina, balcuceando.

-Son primitivas -contestó el que había hablado anteriormente-. Sus ropajes son casi inexsistentes, tienen una cultura completamente distinta y su aspecto físico es diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el rey, confuso-. ¿Qué son: erizos, gatos, perros, qué raza son?

-Ninguna de esas: son otra cosa -respondió-. Uno de nuestros compañeros realizó un dibujo -le hizo señas a uno de los suyos para que se acercara y mostrara ante todos sus obras: eran criaturas de más o menos su estatura, pero ellos era una monarquía regida por la raza de los felinos... Pero esas criaturas, qué cosa eran... Tenían púas para abajo, eran de piel rojiza, llevaban la cara pintada y armas hechas como de madera y piedras. -Llegar hasta su hábitad fue una Odisea -comentó-, pues ésta tribu vive en una isla a muchos metros sobre el mar.

-¡¿Sobre el mar?! ¡¿Una Isla que flota?! -el rey estaba exasperado de la emoción.

Les comentaron acerca de ésta "Isla Flotante", que poco pudieron investigar, mas si hablaron de otros lugares, con otras tribus...

La voz se corrió como la pólvora, que empezaba a ser famosa por todo ese lado del mundo: muchos otros países y comunidades empezaron a embarcarse hacia esos lugares extraños en busca de riquezas. Y varios años pasaron...

Una embarcación, de origen lejano, de tierras más del Este comenzaba su camino por las aguas: era una embarcación de varias razas, en donde todas estaban a cargo de un erizo enorme, grandote, de piel castaña, anteojos y grandes mostachos que a algunos le daban gracia. Se llamaba Ivo Robotnik, pero era más conocido como Eggman (por su forma de huevo, decían algunos). Era un hombre de ciencia e investigación con un coeficiente intelectual elevadísimo, por eso hacía el rol de líder, mas no de capitán del barco, pero... La verdad, es que era nieto del rey, de Gerald Robotnik, un erizo ya mayor, de mostachos blancos...

Y dentro de ésta tripulación se encontraban grandes nobles y futuros conquistadores. El resto de la tripulación, eran solamente, marineros de clases inferiores que no cuadran en nuestra historia...

-¡Shadow, maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está?! -gritaba cual bestia enfurecida. Le gritó a un marinero que fregaba el piso-. ¡Tráemelo! -el marinero, espantado, tiro al piso la escoba y salió corriendo a cumplir las órdenes del gordo líder, quien daba más miedo que el mismo capitán.

-¡Si serás! Eres un tipo audaz, atlético y valiente... ¿y no resistes una embarcación? -le preguntaba un amigo al otro: era un joven zorro amarillo. Investigador, ingeniero y constructor (había ayudado a la creación del barco). Su nombre era Miles Prower, pero entre sus amigos, simplmente "Tails", por sus dos colas. Esas dos colas serían de gran utilidad para la tripulación, pues podía llegar a ver lo iba más allá de lo que un barco pudiera alcanzar.

-¡No es gracioso! -le espetó un erizo azul que vomitaba en una esquina, hacia el mar-. ¡Ya sabes que me mareo con el agua! -Sonic, gran erizo atlético, conocidísimo por donde se lo nombrara. También de familia noble, pues sus padres eran duques.

Mientras Tails ayudaba a Sonic a sentirse mejor (algunos masajes y demás, que Sonic rechazaba continuamente), otro se les acercó.

-¿Qué es este alboroto?

-Pff... -Sonic solía ser bastante insolente a veces para ser un noble... Además de fanfarrón-. Qué tal señor futuro Robotnik.

Shadow lenvantó una ceja, sin inmutarse siquiera. Ya estaba habituado a la insolencia de ése tipo.

-Perdona, Shadow, es que Sonic se siente mal y... -el erizo azul abrió la boca para decirle algo a Shadow, mas no salieron palabras precisamente, y fue corriendo a una esquina a vomitar en el agua. El erizo negro se le acercó después.

-El gran Sonic se marea en altamar, gran chisme, ¿no? A las señortias de la región les encatará ver su héroe así -Sonic se le plantó firmemente. Estaba de color verde.

-Oye, Sonic, ve a descansar...

-Cállate, Tails -dijo crudamente-. Conque quieres un chisme, ¿eh? -solían pelear a menudo, pues siempre los confundían entre sí... Sin embargo... Su enemistad no era más que una gran pantalla-. ¿Acaso no has esuchado las buenas? Dicen por ahí que María tiene un amante...

Los ojos rojos de Shadow se tornaron aún más rojos: María era la nieta de Gerald y Shadow estaba en proceso por ser comprometido con ella. Si bien no se habían hablado mucho entre ellos, Shadow le tenía un gran respeto a María... No sabía si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, pero sí sabía que era hermosa, era una eriza rubia, de ojos celestes y más bella que el mismo sol.

-¡No metas a ella en ésto!

-Otra vez peleando ustedes –un erizo plateado apareció: Silver era príncipe de un reino cercano al de ellos, que no hacía mucho se había constituido como tal. Estaba casado con la princesa Blaze, futura soberana-. María no tendría un amante ni auqnue todo el oro del mundo se le ofreciera –Shadow sintió su respiración más calma-. Oh, vamos, Shadow, ya sabes qué María y Blaze son buenas amigas, ella es como una virgen –el erizo negro enrojeció de vergüenza…

Silver había sido solicitado por Eggman por sus raros poderes que nadie, aún conocía: tenía una fuerza extraña que le permitía, con el poder de su mente, flotar, teletransportarse y entender muchas cosas que para los otros, eran simplemente incomprensible. Era una pieza fundamental en la embarcación (además de "fortalecer lazos" entre reinos).

-¡Shadow! -el marinero gritó y los dos erizos se separaron-. El señor Robotnik te busca -Shadow resopló y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué quiere? -preguntó sin ánimo, pero el marinero no le supo decir con exactitud, así que lo siguió de mala gana mientras Tails corría darle un balde a Sonic para que se repusiera.

Shadow llegó a los aposentos de su... bueno, en algún futuro cercano, pariente. Tener que emparentarse con esa cosa... Pero María, gracias a Dios, no tenía nada que ver con el (físicamente hablando). Se acercó.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¡¿Pero dónde estabas?! ¡Hay miles de documentos de la zona y tú no has revisado ni uno! -le grtitó de mala gana. Shadow miró a un lado y tomó uno de los documentos que revisó con rapidez.

-Eggman, estos mapas no son difíciles, además no son certeros, ¿cuántos han investigado la "Isla Flotante"?

-Pocos, pero será fantástica, allí hay más riquezas de lo que otros colonos han encontrado en otras tierras. Y, además -miró al erizo negro con detenimiento-, tenemos a ese zorro conocido tuyo quien nos puede echar una mano, sus colas nos serán útiles... Y el príncipe… Sus raros poderes serán tan bien aprovechados como el zorro… -y sonrió extrañamente. Shadow se la veía venir: aprovechador y codicioso como lo suponía. Miró un poco más los documentos, mientras el otro erizo marrón miraba por una ventana y bebía algo.

-¿A cuánto estamos? -preguntó Shadow.

-Unos dos meses más de viaje, y llegamos.

Dos meses más aguantando a ese erizo azul... Era bueno, era malo... Lo único que sabía, era que empezaba a extrañar a María...

**Bueno, estoy muy emocionada con ésta nueva historia… espero poder seguirla, terminarla y demás :3 No es oh, qué gran historia (suelo hacer cosas más dramáticas, pero bueno xD) Realmente estaba triste porque nadie escribiera un ShadIkal… Así que me animé y aquí lo tienen xD**

**Saludos!**


	2. La Isla Flotante

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2… espero no haberlos aburrido con el capítulo anterior! Mi idea es que se ponga linda la historia a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos… ¡espero les guste! Gracias a los que comentaron, no me siento tan sola :D Saludos!**

TIKAL

**Capítulo 2: La "Isla Flotante"**

La travesía de los 2 meses llegaba, poco a poco, a su fin. Un alivio para Shadow quien ya estaba harto de las miles de maneras de ser de Sonic, que si no fuera por Silver o Tails, ya le habría pegado tantos puñetazos como se le hubiera querido la gana.

Aquél día, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, ideal para que Eggman los reuniera a todos y distinguieran, a lo lejos, a la enorme isla en el cielo que se les acercaba cada vez más, lo que impresionó a todos, pues algunos tenían la idea de que era un gran chiste eso de que una isla flotara, pero al verla, los inundó la curiosidad: ¿cómo rayos hacía para mantenerse? Iba en contra de toda ley física… aunque si se ponían a pensar en eso… Tampoco las leyes físicas eran aplicables en casos como los de Tails o Silver.

Y Eggman les explicó lo que a continuación iba a suceder:

-Señores, estamos a un paso del reconocimiento de la "Isla flotante". Solicito que los tripulantes Prower y el príncipe Silver hagan un reconocimiento del lugar –ambos se acercaron más a Eggman-. Prower, vuela hasta donde puedas y regresa para contar qué es lo que distingas. Lo mismo para ti, Silver –ambos asintieron: Tails puso en marcha sus colas, cual hélices y Silver flotaba gracias a sus misteriosos poderes.

Shadow notó cierta incomodidad en el erizo azul apenas el zorro cruzaba el cielo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó malhumorado. Sonic se pasaba una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor frío.

-Espero que Tails aguante…

-Tiene 20 años, no 8

Sonic se abstuvo de contestar: si bien el zorro era un hábil volador, sabía que tenía un límite, la "Isla" se encontraba bastante lejos a como él la veía… Rogaba porque no le pasara nada.

Pasaron 40 minutos desde que salieron. Entre que Sonic se mareaba en alta mar y la preocupación, no pudo más que irse a su camarote pues ya no soportaba su estado físico.

A la hora y cuarto Silver apareció en el barco y le comentó todo a Eggman: la geografía del lugar se veía bastante similar a una jungla, sobresalía un templo que brillaba y veía ríos y desembocaduras de agua por varios lados. Notó un área fértil y…

-¿Un templo que brilla? –lo interrumpió Eggman-. Cuéntame más acerca de eso… -pidió el líder, jugnado con sus grandes mostachos.

-¡E-es… un templo… de… oro y... parece… que hay… joyas…! –Tails acababa de poner pie en la superficie, jadeando. No recordaba un vuelo tan alto. Eggman se veía complacido.

-¡Bien, muchachos! –dijo, alegre-. Entonces, preparémonos: ya falta poco para el arribo a estas tierras desconocidas –Shdow pudo distinguir el surgimiento de la codicia en su voz, mientras veía a Tails dejar apoyar su peso sobre el piso: estaba agotado.

Tardaron cerca de cuatro horas en llegar hasta el famoso lugar: para poder ir hasta lo alto e ingresar a la isla, Tails había construido un aparato similar a una escalera, por la cual iban subiendo de uno en uno, con la ayuda de Silver, quien les daba la seguridad para subir, envolviéndolos en su poder. La nave estaba fija con un ancla hasta el fondo. Cuando el subió último, el erizo plateado fijó la escalera y el ancla con su poder, para que no se pueden mover ni para que tampoco algún navío o desastre natural los destruyeran. Habiendo hecho esto, y que todos los tripulantes hayan subido con sus pertenencias y demás, Silver se dispuso a subir a la superficie de la isla, a reunirse con sus otros compañeros. Lo notaron algo cansado, seguro por el uso continuo de sus poderes.

Eggman propuso una caminata de reconocimiento en grupos para ver cómo eran éstos lugares: necesitaban proveerse de comida (que si bien tenían bastante, debían tener una reserva) y bebida, buscar aquéllos ríos y lagos que habían visto.

Sin embargo, aquélla torre alta y brillante de la que había mencionado el zorro, no apareció, o no la vieron en ningún lado. Esto irritó un poco al erizo gordo.

-Espero que no me hayas mentido, Prower –le dijo de pésimo humor. El pulso del zorro se aceleró y juró no mentirle. Dicho así, se dispuso a ir con los otros 3 erizos a investigar el lugar.

-Ése Eggman es temible –comentó y bebió agua de su cantimplora que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Y qué lo digas –aprobó Sonic, con los brazos en el cuello-. Nunca me cayó bien. Vine hasta aquí en busca de cosas nuevas y tengo que tenerlo como comandante… apesta…

Shadow no dijo nada. Ya le repugnaba la idea de tener que aparentarse con ésa cosa. Siguió caminando con los otros, sin aportar nada a la conversación.

Gerald era el rey. Ambos hijos que tuvo, fallecieron luego de una cruenta batalla hacía algunos años, por línea sucesoria, Eggman y María sería los futuros soberanos, siendo el primero con el título ya que es mayor que María… La familia de Shadow son muy íntimos con la de los Robotnik, por eso decidieron el matrimonio de él con ella…

-Igual –dijo Sonic-, la gente espera más tu matrimonio con María que a Eggman de soberano. Llega a ocurrir algo así y me exilio en el reino tuyo, Silver –y éste rió divertido.

-Cuando quieras –y cambió el semblante a uno más rústico-. De verdad, deseo que eso no ocurra. La única razón por la que me embarqué aquí, al mando de ése, fue por ustedes y las ansias de conocer un lugar nuevo, sino... –y miró a Shadow-. Ese matrimonio va a traer tranquilidad al pueblo de ustedes-. ¿Por qué dices nada?

-Es un matrimonio por conveniencia

-Bueno… La vida no es como una novela

-¿Acaso María no te gusta? –preguntó un muy curioso Tails. Shadow tardó en contestar.

-Es muy linda y una gran mujer, pero… no me creo enamorado de ella –confesó. Cada vez se sentía más incómodo en la charla. Era muy hermosa ella: grácil, una gran dama, de carácter dulce… -. Sólo intercambié algunas palabras con ella, ¿cómo podría enamorarme así, con sólo verla?

Los tres se miraron.

-Eros no hizo bien su trabajo –comentó Sonic.

-De todas formas, enamorado o no, es tu deber casarte –corroboró Silver.

Shadow estaba muy incómodo. No es que no le gustase María, es sólo que… casarse por casar… Es la persona con la que vas a vivir toda la vida…

-¿Por qué debería? No podría aguantar a una misma persona todo el tiempo –dijo.

-Shads, es hermoso tener con quién compartir tu vida –le contestó Sonic, atónito a las palabras del erizo.

-Tú porque estás enamorado, igual que tú –haciendo referencia a Tails-, y tú –diciéndolo por Silver-. Yo no necesito enamorarme, me parece un sentimiento tonto. El amor es de novelas y vuelven vulnerables a los hombres.

Tal resentimiento causó cierta incomodidad en el grupo.

-Dime que al menos te gustan las mujeres –Sonic empezaba a preocuparse. Shadow lo miró como diciendo "es una broma, ¿no?".

-¿Tú nunca te has... ? –empezó Silver.

-No, y déjenme en paz –y acto seguido, se fue por otro camino.

¡Ahrg! ¡Estaba tan enfadado! ¡Qué el amor, que el matrimonio! Sí, María era hermosa, la extrañaba un poco, claro, ¿cómo no querría estar con alguien así? Pero era como extrañar a un amigo, un conocido… Casarse con alguien con quien había dicho cuatro palabras locas, por favor…

Se fue por un camino sinuoso para despejarse la cabeza. Todos decidían por él: sus padres, el pueblo, sus amigos… Al diablo todo.

El camino lo llevó por un bosque más calmo. Vio la salida a unos metros y se apresuró. Escuchaba algo extraño.

Al pasar por el último árbol, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver un gran río de agua cristalina y unos seres extrañísimos que en su vida habría visto: eran celestes, volaban y se veían alegres. El sonido provenía de ellos. Se acercó con cierta sorpresa. Las criaturas lo miraban, también sorprendidos, pero rieron luego. El erizo se acercó a uno de ellos.

-¡Chou! ¡Chou! ¡Chou! –exclamó el pequeño, riendo. Sin duda, una criatura oriunda del lugar.

Se acercó al agua: la bebió. Era refrescante y pura. Caminó un poco por el lugar hasta echarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Creyó oír un cantar, pero le agarró sueño a poco echarse al árbol…

-¡¿Pero cómo que no está?! ¡Venía con ustedes!

La energía de Eggman no tenía fin: parecía que aprovechaba cualquier situación para gritar, gruñir o algo así. Sonic casi queda sordo luego del grito (lo tenía al lado), e inmediatamente mandó a gente a buscarlo. Sonic y Silver suponían que no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a Shadow, después de todo, María no se lo perdonaría ni su abuelo tampoco y ello conllevaría a Robotnik desheredado, y eso, seguramente, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Esperen, esperen –se apresuró el erizo azul-. Eggman, cálmate.

-¡¿Cómo osas… ?!

-Déjame irlo a buscar, después de todo, nadie es tan rápido como yo –presumió elegantemente. Y se puso en marcha antes de que el erizo de grandes mostachos le dijera algo-. Shadow, imbécil, mira que venir a perderse…

Pero no era que Shadow se había perdido, sino que simplemente había quedado dormido en esa especie de "paraíso", ya que era un lugar más que confortable, lleno de paz y, para calmo, parecía oír cantar a la misma voz en sueños.

Se despertó abruptamente cuando Sonic le gritó en el oído. Literalmente. Se levantó agitado y lo miró con desconicerto.

-Eggman casi nos deja sin cenar por irte a buscar… -le recalcó el erizo azul. Luego miró el lugar, sorprendido-. Vaya, qué lugar hermoso –comentó contento: a Sonic le encantaba ir de aquí para allá, conociendo lugares nuevos.

-Iba a comentarles sobre este lugar, hay agua para beber y… -de vueltas esas diminutas criaturas que sólo decían "chou, chou" volvieron a aparecer: pero en masa. Venían de a cincuenta e iban volando por todo el lugar, locos de alegría. Parecía que celebraban una fiesta.

-¿Qué demonios son éstas cosas? –preguntó Sonic, confundido.

-Supungo que deben ser criaturas autóctonas del lugar –respondió el otro-. Pero están raros: cuando los vi hoy estaban alegres, pero tranquilos, y no eran tantos. Ahora parece que se multiplicaron y esperan algo. A propósito –añadió-, ¿has oído a alguien cantar?

-No

Entonces sólo había soñado con una voz, una bella voz. Y se preparó para volver, Sonic lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shadow, desconcertado.

-Esas criaturas esperan algo, quiero ver

-Pues quédate tú, ya estuve bastante tiempo aquí –le contestó zafándose de la mano de su "compañero"

Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando los pequeños gritos de Sonic llamándolo, todo emocionado, cual niño pequeño, hicieron fastidiarlo y volver. Le preguntó qué rayos pasaba y el erizo azul lo hizo esconderse detrás de unos grandes arbustos que ocultaban su presencia.

-¡Cálamate de una maldita vez! –le gritó casi murmurando. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso: pegaba saltitos y señalaba al frente-. A ver, ¿qué hay?

-¡Si serás imbécil! –Sonic se exasperó, pero no alzó la voz, mantuvieron el mismo tono-. ¡Qué mires al frente, maldita sea! –dicho así, el erizo azul tomó con sus manos la cabeza del otro erizo y lo hizo voltearse bruscamente,

-¡Me lastimas, idiota!

-¡Shhhh! –lo calló.

Y Shadow vio por qué estaba tan alterado igual que las otras criaturas.

No había soñado ninguna voz: era real, era una mujer y jamás se había encontrado con algo así en su vida.

oOoOoOo

**Y hasta aquí llegamos :3 Sepan disculpar la tardanza (bah… fueron solo un par de días xD) estoy de "vacaciones" y tengo mucho más tiempo libre. Tengo unos exámenes y mi trabajo regular, pero voy a escribir! :D Nos veremos pronto!**


	3. El templo de las palabras

**Buenas, gente! Ante todo, mil disculpas por la tardanza! Aquí, en Argentina, está haciendo tanto, tanto calor que no se puede estar tranquilo en ningún lado (voy a empezar a escribir mientras me ducho con agua fría, jaja!) Y tengo dos exámenes importantes de la universidad (que con este calor, NO me dan ganas de estudiar, pero bueno, algo haré…) y mi trabajo regular, así que, sepan disculpar.**

**Realmente estoy contenta de quienes se toman la molestia de leer esto, pues sé muy bien que el ShadIkal no es tan conocido como las parejas estándares, pero a quienes me leen, ¡gracias! Me dan ánimos de seguir :3 Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo nuevo.**

OoOoOo

TIKAL

**Capítulo 3: El templo de las palabras**

Sonic lo zarandeó para que se fueran. Shadow seguía embobado con el canto.

-Vamos, Shads –le dijo por enésima vez-. ¡Parece como si hubieras escuchado el cantar de una sirena!

Y tal era así: el erizo negro estaba pasmado. Sonic tuvo que jalarlo del brazo con mucha fuerza –física y de voluntad-, y sacarlo de allí con violencia, pues el otro no mostraba intención alguna para moverse.

-¡Eggman estará hecho una furia! –gritó mientras se internaban en el bosque de regreso al campamento. -¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza? ¿Nunca has escuchado a una mujer cantar o qué? –el humor del azul iba en picada.

-Pero no así… -contestó, ensimismado.

Sonic movió la cabeza de mal humor y gesticulando de manera exagerada su disgusto por semejante idiotez. Era cierto que el cantar de esa mujer era peculiar, extravagante y exótico: apenas habían distinguido la silueta de una muchacha de piel anaranjada y un montón de esas criaturas revoloteando contentas junto a ella. Pero eso no aprobaba la actitud de Shadow, según Sonic.

-Por cierto –agregó el erizo negro cuando se iban acercando al campamento, y dejando de lado su estado de "trance"-, el río que viste, es de agua dulce, no hay problema al beber de esa agua –Sonic contestó con un sonido extraño que salió de laringe. Shadow lo interpretó como una especie de "ok".

Una vez llegados con los otros (ya era de noche), el líder saltó cual bomba en explosión sobre Shadow, preguntándole dónde rayos, demonios y centellas había estado. El erizo negro mintió: le dijo que había estado perdido buscando algo de valor qué llevar. No sabía que se le había cruzado por la mente al azul, pero soltó unas risitas disimuladas.

-Ah, por eso es que vas a ser un gran Robotnik –le dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Ahí va de nuevo, pensó Shadow, otra vez poniéndolo en ridículo. Ya se imaginaba la cara de sus "amigos" con una mueca de alegría y picardía, sobre todo del erizo azul. Eggman estaba como satisfecho del que llamó "un gran tipo".

Shadow tenía ganas de abofetearlo.

Pasó la noche (Sonic se puso de buen humor de golpe y no dejaba de fastidiarlo), y ambos erizos contaron a Silver y Tails lo que había ocurrido. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, con ganas de encontrarse con seres desconocidos.

-Así se quedó Shadow toda la tarde –comentó Sonic mientras terminaban de acomodarse en sus "camas" para ir a descansar.

-¡Ya basta, engendro azul! –le contestó-. ¡Me has fastidiado todo el soberano día! ¡Termínala!

-Bueno, bueno, está bien –se disculpó Sonic-. Ya, venga, vamos a dormir –y así, los cuatro se dispusieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasó una semana aproximadamente de su estadía. Shadow había comentado al grupo acerca de la existencia de agua dulce, mas no en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado él, sino mucho más alejado del lugar. Cuando Sonic le preguntó, extrañado, por qué había dicho eso, él le contestó simplemente "porque sí". Esa respuesta no lo satisfizo ni por chiste, pero bueno, conocía las maneras raras de ser de Shadow y dejó que siguiera con su "locura".

Toda esa semana se la pasaron explorando, cavando y buscando qué comer. No encontraban nada de valor y parecía que su líder cada vez se enfadaba más y más, hasta el punto de preguntarle varias veces a Silver y Tails si de verdad habían visto el susodicho templo.

-Eggman, sé paciente –le dijo Silver, un día, con la paciencia digna de un príncipe-. Te puedo asegurar que la hemos visto, pero no soy un mapa y no te puedo decir con exactitud dónde está. Mi consejo sería ir cambiando de lugar el campamento para que logremos encontrarla.

-Además –añadió el pequeño zorro-, puede que aquí no haya nada de valor, pero si nos vamos moviendo, puede que en otra área hayan más cosas.

Eggman razonó, le parecía lógico lo que proponían. Decidió cambiar el campamento cada tres semanas.

Entretanto, Shadow, en el lapso de la semana que transcurrió, se mantuvo más callado de lo común. Ya entrando en su segunda semana allí, una noche, Sonic, que siempre tardaba un poco más en dormir, le preguntó:

-Ya ni te acuerdas de María, ¿no? –le decía en tono pícaro.

El corazón de Shadow dio un vuelco: no, era verdad, había dejado completamente olvidada a su futura compañera. Desde el incidente de su voz, no había pensado en ella. Sólo pensaba quién era esa "sirena" que lo había encantado con su canto. Sonic soltó unas risitas.

-Esa "sirena" te enloqueció –comentó, poniendo los brazos en su nuca.

Sonic solía tener la razón cuando Shadow no quería. Sin decir nada más que un "cállate y déjame dormir", ambos erizos se sumieron al sueño. Shadow escuchaba el canto aún soñando.

Y vino el primer cambio de lugar: movieron todas las cosas. Caminaron casi por un día hasta que a Eggman le gustó un lugar: el suelo estaba cubierto por arena y apenas crecían unas pocas matas de pasto e hierbas. Durante el viaje, Shadow refunfuñaba.

Durante una noche, una pequeña criatura se acercó al campamento. Era la misma especie con la que se había topado hacía varias semanas. Muchos del grupo, incluyendo Sonic y Shadow, tenía el sueño pesado, por lo que cuando la criaturita decía en su propio idioma "chou, chou", no se la escuchó.

Cuando ésta se montó sobre Silver, éste casi grita del susto. Examinó con sus ojos al animalito.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a nadie.

-¿Chou, chou? –le contestó, a su vez, la criatura.

Silver sonrió: ni en su país había cosas tan curiosas como esas. Pensó en su querida Blaze, le habría encantado tener a esas criaturas dando vueltas, felices, por el condado. Y se acostó de nuevo, pensado en la hermosa sonrisa que ella tenía cuando estaba feliz.

Pero la criatura no parecía satisfecha: apenas Silver se durmió, fue en seguida a por Shadow y lo tironeó de la cola, como jugando, hasta que despertó. Le hubiera pegado a Sonic, de no haber visto a la criatura que sonría divertida y pegaba saltitos mientras jugaba con su cola.

-Diablos, ¿de nuevo ustedes? –refunfuñó de mal humor. Se tiró para dormir, pero lo jaló por la camisa y lo obligó a levantarse-. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba en voz baja, mal humorado.

La criatura lo arrastró por el bosque que más cercano estaban: era el bosque frondoso que había travesado para llegar hasta la playa. En el camino, se tropezó con una piedra y se tumbó de bruces al suelo. Cuando se incorporó, vio que no era una piedra cualquiera, sino una joya: una esmeralda verde. Atónito de la sorpresa, la examinó con detenimiento: sí había riquezas ese lugar, el viaje no había sido en vano.

El pequeñín se fue volando, dejándolo solo.

Shadow, confundido por la curiosidad y el sueño, caminó por el bosque, teniendo cuidado de dónde pisaba, pues no tenía calzado que le protegieran los pies. Terminó llegando a la orilla de un río…

…Donde una voz lo envolvió…

Estaba allí. La veía. Cantaba como una hermosa sirena. Se movía de un lado otro, mientras esas pequeñas criaturas revoloteaban felices junto a ella. Parecía danzar junto a ellas.

Y Shadow cayó de nuevo al suelo, atónito. Y pensó algo feo: al diablo María.

La mujer atravesó majestuosamente el río, pues no era muy profundo, y se encontró con él. Lo ayudó a incorporarse tomándolo suavemente de las manos. Ese ligero contacto hizo latir el corazón del erizo como nunca antes lo había hecho: se moría de los niervos.

Y por fin pudo verla, cara a cara: era algo más baja que él de estatura, el cabello le caía en forma de púas a lo largo de la cabeza, su piel era anaranjada, como el atardecer y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran del azul más sereno que había visto. María los tenía celestes y le acordaba al cielo. Ésta mujer los tenía azules, como el mar en calma, aquél mar que al navegante le complace atravesar.

Pero Shadow, no sólo se fijó en su increíble belleza física, sino en su atuendo: vestía algo ligero en el pecho, blanco, que le cubría lo que era necesario, una falta corta, con figares triangulares en verde musgo, fucsia y beige, y unos zapatos ligeros que se ataban con una largas cintas blancas a lo largo de la pierna, hasta su rodilla. Sobre su frente tenía una especie de tiara dorada con joyas, en su cuello, una gargantilla dorada, haciéndole juego, unos brazaletes dorados en sus antebrazos, unas muñequeras doradas y un brazalete azul.

Y una capa que le cubría toda la espalda.

Shadow se puso a pensar si sería la reina o la princesa del lugar. Vestía con un lujo increíble.

Ella le sonrió contenta. Le tomó de nuevo las manos y lo condujo a través del río. No perdía su sonrisa, parecía divertida.

Atravesaron otro bosque, uno muy distinto del que Shadow había visto desde que llegó: era amplio y nada frondoso. Las copas se movía como entonando una canción y, de pronto, ella vio la joya que tenía en una de sus manos: parecía aún más alegre y corrieron más rápido. Él quería preguntarle a dónde lo llevaba… Pero no le iba a entender, pues sabía que ella debía hablar un idioma completamente distinto al de él, así que calló.

Luego de correr, el bosque llegó a su fin. Y cuando el erizo lo atravesó, casi se volvía a caer por tercera vez en la noche: el famoso templo que tanto buscaban apareció frente a él: era grandísimo, enorme, cubierto por un baño dorado que bajo la luz de la luna parecía imponente. Para llegar a la cima, había que atravesar una escalera. Ella lo tomó nuevamente de las manos y lo condujo a la cima, parecía emocionada.

Shadow vislumbró una especie de pedestal destinado a algo grande, pues estaba vacío. Junto a él, había otros pedestales pequeños que se elevaban, unos siete en total. Sobre éstos brillaban silenciosas seis esmeraldas como la que tenía él, pero de diversos colores: rojo, azul, amarillo, etc. La muchacha tomó la esmeralda de Shadow y la puso en el pedestal que correspondía y, elevando las manos al cielo, le pareció que decía:

-¡Chaos! –y apareció la esmeralda más grande que jamás había visto: era verde, brillante y majestuosa. De ella emergió una criatura que, a pesar de parecer temible, era de su estatura y sus ojos brillaban con inocencia. Se acercó a ella y le dio una especie de palmaditas en al cabeza, fraternalmente. Ella le sonrió, agradecida. Luego, se metió dentro de esa esmeralda y desapareció de la vista de los dos. Las otras pequeñas esmeraldas quedaron en su lugar, firmes y brillantes.

La chica se volteó y se acercó a Shadow. Éste le pudo sentir casi la respiración de lo cerca que estaba. Extendió una mano la puso sobre su propio pecho.

-Tikal

El erizo se desconcertó: ¿Tikal? ¿Qué quería decirle con "Tikal"? ¿Era una especie de agradecimiento?

Y ella volvió a darse unos golpecitos en su pecho, sonriendo y volvió a repetir:

-Tikal –fue más firme esta vez su voz.

Shadow conectó ideas: seguramente le estaba diciendo su nombre.

-¿Te llamas Ti… Ti… Tikal? –obviamente, ella no comprendió qué le decía, pero pareció entenderlo, pues asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Puso una mano en el pecho de él: Shadow se ruborizó un poco por ello.

Los ojos azules de Tikal lo miraban con curiosidad, sin sacarle la mano de encima.

-Sh.. Shadow –pronunció él, entre un balbuceó tímido-. Me llamo Shadow.

Ella parecía feliz y le quitó la mano. Volvió a verlo fijamente e intentó pronunciar su nombre: parecía algo complejo, pues seguramente por la fonética de su idioma.

-Sh… Sha… Sha… -empezó.

-Sha… dow –lo ayudaba él.

-Sha… dow –pronunció lentamente-. Shadow… ¡Shadow! –dijo alegre. No sabía por qué, pero el erizo volvió a ruborizarse.

Y así, Tikal lo acompañó cuesta abajo hacia donde estaba su campamento…

OoOoOo

**Ah, estoy contenta de éste capítulo, ¡al fin se han encontrado! Me pregunto yo misma cómo evolucionarán… **

**Gracias a todos por leerme. ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	4. Amenza

Bueno, sepan disculpar la tardanza! He tenido que formatear mi PC para instalar un windows 7 que no me servía y tengo serios problemas para buscar uno que sea compatible con mi XP -_- Además, estuve una semana y media sin Internet ni teléfono... Sólo pude escribir en wordpad :S

Sino llego a actualizar antes de navidad, ¡les deseo a todos una hermosa y cálida navidad! ¡Qué Papá Noel (o Santa Clus, como le digan en su país ^^) les traiga lo que más quieren!

TIKAL

Capítulo 4: Amenza

Lo dejó descansar junto a sus compañeros de campamento. Shadow volvió a su "cama" sin hacer ruido y se durmió como pudo. La noche aún era oscura y sentía que podía descansar varias horas más.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al sentir que, al acostarse boca abajo, algo le molestaba en el pecho: algo duro y puntiagudo. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que esa emeralda que había encontrado antes estaba de nuevo en su posesión: ¿pero cómo rayos llegó hasta él de nuevo? No recordaba haberla tomado ni agarrado luego de que bajó de ese templo junto con Tikal.

Guardó la esmeralda en un rincón especial que tenía: una bolsita de cuero duro que llevaba colgando de su cinturón: todos, como él, la llevaban, allí estaban guardados los tesoros más vailosos de cada navegante. Él no tenía ninguno, pues había olvidado una foto de María sobre su estudio antes de partir. Allí guardó la piedra, donde nadie jamás la encontraría.

Al otro día, el grupo se puso a cavar y buscar tesoros. Tuvieron más suerte, pues la playa resultaba más propensa a objetos perdidos, y éstos resultaron ser objetos de valor y joyas. Eggman estaba más que contento de que encontraran joyas. Tails se lamentaba por no encontrar seres vivos como ellos aún, a pesar de saber de la existencia de ellos, quería verlos cara a cara. Shadow se mantuvo en silencio. Ni con Sonic comentaría lo ocurrido por la noche. Aquélla bolsita de cuero se convertería en algo valioso.

Tikal no volvió a ver a Shadow por muchos días. Subía tranquilamente a uno de sus lugares favoritos: el templo de Chaos. Sólo ella tenía la facultad de llamar a esa criatura que, para la tribu le parecía una especie de deidad benévola y maligna a la vez, a quien le guardaban respeto, pues protegía sus tesoros más valiosos. Tikal, al ser la sacerdotisa de ese templo, tenía la facultad de entender a Chaos.

Pero no sólo le entendía: charlaban juntos todos los días, a cada momento. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Un día, se acercó hasta él, suspirando. Se sentó junto a la gran esmeralda verde que tenía la misión de velar por ella. La criatura se hizo aparecer.

-Buenas tardes, Tikal -la saludó. Chaos había aprendido el idioma de ella gracias al poder de las esmeraldas. Se sentó a los pies del templo, haciéndole compañía a la chica. Ella lo miró.

-Hola, Chaos -saludó, a su vez.

-Te veo pensativa, ¿piensas en aquél extranjero?

-Sí... me temo que no haya comprendido el poder de la esmeralda que le dejé

-Explícate -preguntó Chaos, confundido.

-Ehm, bueno, verás, esa noche, cuando lo invité, terminé dándole la esmeralda verde -empezó-. La llené de mi poder, así esa esmeralda intercede entre los dos cuando queramos hablar, y poder comprenderlo. Quiero saber de dónde viene... ¡quiero charlar! -exclamó, mirando el cielo, soñadora-. Cuando querría verlo, la esmeralda brillaría, pero me temo que él no sabe..

-Hubiera sido más fácil si se lo hubieras explicado -razonó la criatura semiacuosa.

-Para cuando terminé de hacer todo esto, él volvía a su campamento con sus compañeros. Y no me animo a ir sola, por medio a que me vean, no me inspiran mucha confianza -confesó. Chaos suspiró.

-Ya te lo había dicho, mi niña. Esas nubes blancas que se aproximan y anclan en nuestra isla no son benévolas. Se pueden salvar algunos, pero la mayoría de esos corazones están llenos de codicia. De donde vienen ellos, los malos sentimientos son pan de cada día

-Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho hace tiempo -se puso a pasear por el templo-. Sólo quería saber cómo eran, quiénes eran, de dónde vienen... ¡estoy tan curiosa!

Y Chaos río. Adoraba tener a la jovencita con ella. Sus días inmortales tenían otro sabor así. Él también se incorporó y se sentó encima de la gran esmeralda, el corazón de la isla: ésta la mantenía flote.

-Tikal, eres, ciertamente, una niña -río. Pero se puso serio-. Pero ten cuidado con tus juegos, podrías terminar enredándote en ellos -Tikal no supo entender esas palabras-. Sólo que tengas cuidado con esos forasteros -y ella sonrió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz gruesa y potente pronunciaba su nombre-. Tu compañero te busca -ella no parecía contenta, en lo más mínimo-. Tikal, acércate.

-No tengo ganas de estar con él -dijo en un tono más confidencial-. Mi padre me obliga a casarme, pero no lo deseo con él.

-Lo sé, debes seguir lo que tu corazón manda, aunque a veces no sea el camino fácil ni seguro.

-Hoy dices cosas muy raras -dijo ella, confundida.

-¡TIKAL!

-Ahora te parecen confusas, déjale al tiempo hacer lo que debe hacer. Pasa un -iba a decir "hermoso" día, pero viendo la expresión de ella, se retractó- buen día junto a tu...

-No le digas esposo, pues no quisiera que fuera así -se saludaron con las manos y ella descendió.

Abajo la esperaba uno como ella: era de piel roja, como la sangre, una medialuna en el pecho, alto, sus púas largas, tenía algunos dibujos en el cuerpo y un calzado ligero. Su único ropaje era una especie de falda corta, ideal, pues le permitía moverse con ligereza. Y, como adorno, una especie de muñequera azul, así como la que tenía Tikal.

Aquél ser se llamaba Knuckles. Era el guerrero más audaz de su tribu: tenía unos guantes con los nudillos en punta para atacar. Era un genuino guerrero: violento, irascible y segundo protector del templo, después de Tikal.

Y destinado a casarse con la princesa de la tribu, nada menos que ella. Ambos tenían en sus muñecas una especie de brazalete azul: era el símbolo de compromiso entre los dos, se los había puesto el jefe de la tribu, nada menos que el padre de Tikal, el gran Pachacamac.

La muchacha se acerco a él, lentamente.

-Hace rato que te vengo llamando -reprochó él.

-Lo siento -se disculpó la princesa-. Estaba... Haciendo unos deberes con el gran Chaos -Knuckles prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto, pues él no comprendía los poderes de ése ser-. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Sólo quería caminar contigo.

Vaya, suspiró Tikal. Ella no tenía ganas de caminar con él. Fingió sonreír y entrelazó sus dedos, delicadamente.

-¿Dónde deseas ir, Knuckles?

-Me gustaría que me llamaras "esposo" o "prometido" -le dijo, algo ofendido. Ella se rió: sí, claro...

-Aún no nos hemos casado, Knuckles. No es correcto que te llame así -recalcó ella-. Así como tú no deberías llamarme "mi mujer" o "mi esposa"

A Knuckles, Tikal le parecía un ángel: bella, encantadora, exquisita y grácil. Pero, para él, tenía un grave, grave defecto: su ser tan volátil e independiente. Siempre en contra de la corriente. Pero no importaba, ya la domesticaría a gusto cuando asuman su papel en el altar. Ya, allí, él diría qué hacer. Él era el hombre.

Fingió no escucharla y la tomó por las manos.

-¡Quiero ir a la playa contigo! -y la arrastró bruscamente hacia allí.

"¡No! ¡No, por Dios! ¡No debe verlos!", Tikal debía desviar al chico hacia otro lado: ¡la playa no, por favor!.

-¡Knuckles! ¡Knuckles! -exclamó ella, agitada y asustada-. ¡Knuckles, por Dios! ¡Detente! ¡No quiero ir a la playa! -y Knuckles se detuvo, mirándola extrañado. Ella aprovechó para tomar aliento-. Por favor, quiero ir a otro lado -él la miró, con esos penetrantes ojos violetas, llenos de fuerza-. Quiero... Quiero ir al bosque, al que está cerca del palacio real...

-¡Eso está lejos, mujer! -gritó, exasperado. Volvió a tomarla del brazo-. ¡Vamos a ir a la playa! -era completamente testarudo. Le imploró que la soltara, pues la estaba lastimando. Así lo hizo. Tikal deseó que no estuvieran allí los extranjeros, de lo contrario, el espíritu combativo del echidna se alzaría cual león salvaje sobre sus víctimas.

Parecía que las súplicas de ella fueron escuchadas, pues no había nadie en la playa. En parte la entristeció pues no tenía idea de dónde estaba Shadow. Ésa noche reforzaría el poder de la esmeralda que le había dado.

Se sentaron sobre la orilla del mar. Knuckles le pasó un brazo por encima a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que la cabeza de Tikal quedara apoyada en el hombro de Kncukles. De haberlo amado, se hubiera sentido feliz: mas su pobre corazón no lo quería. Cada vez se iba entristeciendo más.

-Ah, qué vista tan linda -comentó-. Y tú tan preciosa como siempre

-...Gracias... -comentó en un susurro triste. Algo la alegró: el sonido de un chao que iba hacia ellos-. ¡Hola, pequeño! -saludó ella, alegremente, tratando, sutilmente, de zafarse del brazo del otro chico. Enseguida, vio que aquél chao estaba agitado y preocupado-. ¿Qué ocurre? -Knuckles la soltó: sabía que cuando un chao estaba preocupado, avecinaba peligro.

La pequeña criatura agarró la mano de Tikal y la de Knuckles y los arrastró fuera de la playa para meterlos en el bosque del otro lado de donde habían venido. Corrieron mucho rato hasta meterse en una pradera tranquila, donde el viento soplaba suavemente. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, estaban los campos de cultivo y, más allá, el palacio real. Ya estaba atardeciendo y ambos no entendían la agitación del pequeño. Los obligó a seguirlos más.

Al llegar cerca de los campos de cultivo, se metieron en un pequeño bosque.

Tikal casi se cae. Su corazón se paró.

-¿Qué rayos... ? -empezó Knuckles.

Sí, el campamento de los extranjeros. El chao se había asustado al ver movimiento, sonidos extraños y gente extraña. Las multitudes asustaban a esos pequeños, y más si no son conocidos por ellos. Tikal comprendía que algo malo, muy malo se avecinaba. Fingió, tanto como pudo, no conocer nada. Knuckles inspeccionó todo: las carpas, la especie de fogata, los utensilios tirados: no había nadie. Seguro habrían ido todos a otro lado.

-Vámonos -suplicó Tikal, casi faltándole el habla. Tenían, debían irse de allí-. ¡Vámonos, por favor, Knuckles! ¡Vámonos! -y sin esperar respuesta alguna, lo tomó del brazo y se fueron de allí, junto con el chao. El corazón de chica latía fuertemente: sentía que la paz que reinaba en su tribu estaba por quebrarse en cualquier momento.


	5. Politicas de Estado y del ser

Puff, un nuevo capi ^^' Estamos ya casi a un nuevo año, así que les deseo a todos un muy feliz 2013! Qué tengo un buen comienzo de año y que les sea próspero! Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo que nos compete :P (para quién está lyendo esto, claro, ¡gracias por leerme! Me pone contenta que hay gente que les está gustando la historia :D)

TIKAL

Capítulo 5:Políticas de estado y del ser

****Las noticias empezaron a ir de boca en boca en la tribu. Knuckles le contaba al rey lo sucedido y le decía que no tenía idea de si esas personas venían en son de paz o no. Creía que no, pues había encontrado utensilios raros y "amenazadores". Uno de los concejales de Pachacamac le advirtió que tal vez vendrían en busca de sus tesoros. Tikal estaba muda.

-Calma, calma -dijo el gran soberano-. No podemos juzgar a quienes no conocemos -espetó-. Deberíamos encontrar la manera de hablar con ellos y ver qué intenciones tienen -razonó-. No debemos levantar una rebelión: somos un pueblo pacífico, Knuckles, calma tus ansias -le dijo, profundamente.

-¡Padre! -habló la princesa: única mujer entre todo el consejo-. ¡Déjame a mi interceder por ellos! Yo hablaré y te diré qué intenciones tienen para con nosotros.

-Absurdo -dijo un noble-. Princesa, debe ocuparse de sus propios menesteres, deje a los hombres de política hacer las cosas -Tikal estaba rabiosa, detestaba que le hablaran así: ¡era la princesa!

-Perdone, Ilustre -empezó ella-, soy tan noble, y aún más que usted. Tengo una muy buena oratoria y elocuencia como para poder hacer éste trabajo. Aquí no hacen falta políticas ni lógicas, el poder de las grandes joyas me ayudará a comprender el idioma de ésta gente, así podré comunicarles qué desean de nosotros -el noble quedó mudo y ofendido: esa chiquilla siempre tan rebelde. -Padre, dime que tengo tu aprobación.

Pachacamac meditó un momento.

-Hija, eres el futuro de nuestra tribu -empezó: y dale con los discursos-. No deseo que vayas sola.

-Iré con una compañera -dijo: mentira, no podía llevar a nadie-. Se lo ruego, Padre.

-Prométeme que tendrás mucho, mucho cuidado -se esbozó una frágil sonrisa. Intentó no hacer visible su felicidad y, pidiendo licencia, se marchó de allí. Knuckles pidió de seguirla, pero el soberano se rehusó a hacerlo-. Knuckles, tengo que confiar en mi hija -sus palabras eran ley. El echidna guerrero se tragó sus palabras, ocultando su orgullo: no podía permitir que su Tikal se enfrentara a semejante peligro. Sola.

Lo sentía cerca, cerca, ¿dónde podrían estar? ¿En los campos de cultivo? No, hubieran armado revuelo. Entró en el bosque, era ya de noche. Se ocultó entre unos arbustos y distinguió una gran fogata: sí, debían ser ellos. Hizo lo posible por ver entre unos matorrales robustos: eran como veinte personas o más. Había un hombre grande, marrón que estaba hablando y el resto escuchaba.

Vio el brillo de los ojos rubíes que por días y días quería volver a encontrarlos.

"Mírame, mírame, Shadow" pensaba, mientras trataba de ponerle fuerza a sus ojos azules. Que la mirara, por favor.

Shadow estaba "atento" al discurso de su líder: estaba orgulloso de tener a gente tan competente y audaz: claro, había encontrado muchos tesoros hermosos para llevar a su reino. Sin embargo, no descansaría hasta encontrar el templo que vieron el zorro y el erizo varias semanas atrás. Tails confesó haberlo visto de nuevo, pero dijo que había visto una especie de "campo de cultivo, gente y un gran edificio a lo lejos". Eggman, como los otros, supusieron que estaban cerca de la ciudad de la gente autóctona del lugar, cosa que alegró mucho al joven zorro de dos colas. El líder anunció que seguirían todo al otro día y que se marcharan a dormir. Durante todo ese rato, Shadow no notó la miraba de la chica, cosa que la desilusionó mucho.

Pero vio todos los movimientos y entendió completamente cuando el erizo negro le dijo a Sonic:

-Voy a ir a caminar un rato, estoy aburrido

Era su oportunidad: salió de los matorrales y lo siguió en medio de la pradera a la noche. Era un gran descampado y alguien podría verlos, pero a ella no le importó, tenía que advertirles.

-¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! -gritaba. el erizo se dio vuelta: la chica, Tikal. Después de tantos días sin aparecer-. ¡Shadow, tengo que advertirte algo muy urgente!

La sorpresa por entenderle fue más grande que saber qué quería advertirle.

-¿C-cómo es que tú me entiendes si... ? -empezó, confundido.

-¡Ahora te lo explico, pero debes escucharme! -y Tikal le contó todo cuanto había acaecido junto con Knuckles-. No sé cómo será tu líder, pero... -para horror de la princesa, el líder de Shadow era un completo tirano y sin corazón. Un tipo así traería desgracia a la tribu. Se sentó en el césped, desesperanzada. Él también se sentó junto a ella: presentía un enfrentamiento si se llegaban a encontrar ambos líderes pero, ¿qué se podía hacer? Su misión era recoger los tesoros del lugar, es decir, usurarlos. Y eso, lógicamente, conlleva a una batalla.

Se quedaron mirando la nada por un largo rato.

-¿Cómo hablas mi idioma? -le preguntó el erizo.

La charla se hizo alegre. Ella le explicó que la esmeralda que tenía consigo permitía entenderse mutuamente, pues estaba llena de su energía. Tikal se sacó las ganas de saber todo, todo acerca de él, de dónde venían, qué hacían.

Se quedaron dormidos allí.

El alba levantó al muchacho. Se asustó un poco: la zarandeó a Tikal y ella se despertó. Se despidieron, pues no debían encontrarlos así, se podría malinterpretar todo. Fueron en direcciones distintas: después de todo, Tikal le había dicho que si la esmeralda le brillaba, quería decir que ella lo buscaba.

-¿Y cómo te encontraré? -preguntó, confundido y sobresaltado.

-Lo harás, sólo síguela -y se fue.

Sonic se dio cuenta de la falta del erizo y lo reprochó antes de que todo el campamento despertara. Shadow simplemente le dijo que había ido a caminar, que se había perdido y se quedó dormido entre unos árboles.

Pasados varios días, empezaron aquellos primeros encuentros entre el campamento de los extranjeros y los habitantes autóctonos. Los campos de cultivos estaban próximos y, varias aldeanas se cruzaron con ellos. Ambas partes estaban más que sorprendidas e intentaban comunicarse. El pequeño zorro saltaba de la alegría.

Durante una semana, Tikal "hacía los preparativos para poder hablar con un extranjero", pues la voz se había corrido como el viento. Lo cierto es que, durante el transcurso de varios días más, Tikal pidió una audiencia para comentar lo que había entendido de los extranjeros. Kncukles, antes de que ella hablara frente a toda la corte, le tomó por los hombros.

-No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? -le recalcó-. ¡No te he visto hablar con ninguno!

-Que tú no me veas no quiere decir que no haya hablado -se defendió-. Suéltame, Knuckles, debo entrar.

-Entraré yo también -dijo haciendo pasos firmes.

La corte la escuchó: Tikal anunciaba que esos extranjeros venían con intenciones de exploración, venían de tierras muy lejanas, del otro lado del mar, en donde debían traer su cultura a la cultura de ellos. Varios preguntaron si era una especie de intercambio cultural. La princesa se las ingenió para engañar a toda la corte, incluyendo a Knuckles y su padre. Sabía que, por lo que Shadow le iba diciendo, noche tras noche, las intenciones eran completamente distintas. Pero él le había asegurado que estarían un tiempo más y luego se irían, si la codicia de Eggman se aplacaba con todas las joyas que estaban recolectando. Obviamente, esto cayó muy mal a la chica, pero debía evitar una guerra: ella no la quería y no iba a dejar que ocurriera eso, aún cuando sacaran sus cosas.

Poco después, aquella noche, se fue a encontrarse con su fiel compañero Chaos y le dijo absolutamente todo lo que había acaecido a lo largo de ese día.

-Niña, has hecho algo tremendamente peligroso -le advirtió-. De todas formas, fui yo quien te dijo que siguieras a tu corazón... -ella se paró al borde del templo, una brisa fría hizo volarle su cabello, como si el viento jugara con ella-. Tikal, ¿sabes que aún así las mentiras tienen patas cortas, no? -y ella asintió-. Su sentido de la paz es fuerte, pero la paz también se construye con las armas, esas personas están profanando nuestra cultura -Tikal se dio vuelta: se miraron cara a cara.

-¿Piensas que no soy consciente de ello? -declaró-. ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero yo no quiero la guerra!

-Haz quedado muy mal de la última batalla -comentó-. La pérdida de tu madre te hizo arraigar ése fuerte sentimiento de paz que llevas. Serías una gran reina...

¿Serías?

Tikal se sentó junto a Chaos.

-¿Sabes? He aprendido mucho durante la semana pasada y éstos días con Shadow -comentó-. Él no es malo: es solamente cerrado y algo frío, pero creo que yo lo ablando un poco -dijo echando a andar una risita graciosa-. Si él y unos cuántos de los suyos no vienen con la intención de insultarnos, sino con obedecer a su líder, ¿qué culpa tienen? Ellos obedecen a un soberano, como yo obedezco al mío. Y comente injusticias también.

-Sí, pero tu padre...

-Intentó profanar este templo y lo sabes bien -aclaró ella-. No es tan solemne -y se cruzó de brazos-. Claro que no debe ser tan cruel como el líder de Shadow, pero igual comente cosas malas. No por él debo yo hacer todo lo que digan. Ya Knuckles lo intenta hacer conmigo... -se abrazó a la esmeralda y Chaos la consoló con sus brazos fraternales.

-Ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a repetir: sigue a tu corazón y lucha en tu camino, pues es difícil. Has mentido con una intención buena. -ésto la consoló a ella-. Pero sabes que no será fácil ser feliz...

Lo sabía. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su mentira fuera revelada...

Pasaron los días. Y las semanas. El campamento de los extranjeros se mudó más cerca de los campos de cultivo y del pueblo. Para sorpresa de Tikal, su padre anunció que quería conocer a los extranjeros. Obviamente, su escolta sería Tikal, quien ya los "conocía".

Ella sudaba en frío. No tenía idea de cómo escoltar a su padre. ¿Y ahora de qué se iba a pintar? La audiencia había sido arreglada para dentro unos 3 días. Lapso en el cual, la joven tenía que arreglar todo para el encuentro.

-Lo harás bien. Me has sorprendido mucho, hija mía –le dijo, orgulloso. Ella fingió sonreír.

Llegó la noche. Tikal fue al templo e hizo brilla una de las esmeraldas.

"Shadow, ven a verme. Te necesito"

¿Sabría llegar el erizo hasta su morada?

El susodicho dormía plácidamente. Se despertó con lentitud cuando sintió un tremendo calor proveniente de su abdomen: era la esmeralda. Tikal lo llamaba. ¿Pero cómo ir? La luz y el calor se intensificaron. Se incorporó bruscamente y salió a buscarla: ¿tanto lo solicitaba? Nunca nadie le pidió ayuda. Esa mujer era completamente una rareza por donde se la viera.

Y, sin embargo, esa rareza lo estaba confundiendo las ideas cada vez más.

La encontró en el templo, en lo alto. Él jadeaba por la corrida. Ella fue escalera abajo a buscarlo y, sin siquiera darle un respiro, lo abrazó tan fraternalmente que el erizo se sintió acongojado.

-¡Shadow, Shadow! –exclamaba-. ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

El erizo estaba en blanco. Jamás recibió un trato así: jamás nadie le abrió el corazón de esa manera, así como él tampoco abría su corazón. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos –y, dicho así, ambos se sentaron a los pies de la escalinata del templo, donde la echidna le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces.

-¿Eres... Eres la princesa? –se extrañó. La otra asintió, sorprendida.

-¿No te lo había dicho? –Shadow negó con la cabeza-. Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta –y sonrió pícaramente. Le habló de la audiencia que quería tener su padre, el rey ante Eggman-. Necesito pedirte un gran favor –y sin vergüenza alguna, le tomó fuertemente las manos, con súplica y miedo-. Dile a tu líder que te has encontrado con un aldeano, diles que somos una tribu pacífica, la tribu de los echidnas y que queremos hacer un intercambio cultural con ustedes. Por favor.

Shadow no podía mirarla a los ojos, siquiera. Eran tan suplicantes que iban más allá de lo que podía ver. Ella se acercó más a él.

-¿Lo harás... Shadow?

Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de contestar.

-Sí, le avisaré a Eggman que en dos días quieren hablar con nosotros para un intercambio cultural –dijo, en un tono bajo. Ella quitó sus manos de las de él-. Sin embargo... –ahora sí la miró fijamente-. No puedo garantizarte que haya paz. Te hablé de Eggman, en la primera que tenga una oportunidad, se aprovechará de tu pueblo –Tikal se mordió el labio con rabia-. Creo... que mentirles no era la solución –no recordaba haber sido sincero desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

-Shadow, ¿sabes por qué la esmeralda está contigo? –el silencio le indicó que no contestaría-. Las esmeraldas del chaos tienen un poder en su interior, dado por la energía de su esmeralda madre, la gran Chos Emerald quien mantiene a flote la isla. Ésta gran esmeralda está llena de la energía del corazón de la criatura que la reside –suspiró-. Chaos tiene un corazón noble y sincero, por eso las esmeraldas pueden ser usadas por esas personas.

-Yo no tengo un corazón así, Tikal –dijo Shadow, tristemente. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

-Claro que sí –afirmó ella-. De lo contrario, la esmeralda te hubiera rechazado –se sentó junto a él, de nuevo-. Cuando los vi descender de ese gran navío suyo, distinguí, por los ojos de todos, quiénes tenían un gran corazón –y su semblante se entristeció-. Desgraciadamente, son muy pocos en tu grupo, Shadow –y, de nuevo, volvió a sonreír-. Los tuyos me llamaron muchísimo la atención: eran fríos y cerrados. No podía saber cómo eras, por eso me llamaste la atención desde el principio –reía dulcemente.

Shadow estaba anonadado desde que había empezado la charla. Una brisa fría los envolvió. El erizo se incorporó.

-Me iré a descansar –le dijo-. Mañana, a primera hora, le avisaré a Eggman de lo que va a ocurrir –la miró.

¡Ah, benditos ojos azules de mar! ¡Tan profundos que le hacían daño!

-No sé cómo avanzarán nuestras culturas. Lo más probable, es que choquen –se hizo un silencio-. Ah... Eh... –tomó aire y lo expulsó-. Mh... Gracias...

-De nada. Qué descanses, Shadow –le contestó ella, sonriendo cual niña.

El erizo se fue a su tienda. Muy confundido, muy extrañado y, muy nervioso. No durmió aquélla noche. Un gran nudo en su garganta empezó a formarse. Era cuestión de tiempo para que cediera y se soltara...

OoOoOoO

Bueno, aquí, con 40º grados de calor en Buenos Aires, termino el capítulo 5 xD Espero que les guste! Siento que estoy muy seria y avanzo muy rápido la historia... –w-

En fin, les deseo una hermosa navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo! :D Muchas graicas a todos los que me leen y les gusta esta historia. Será hasta una futura actualización! Nos leemos!


	6. ¿Confusión?

Hola, hola, gente! n_n Pues aquí actualizando este fic! ¿Cómo han pasado las festividades? Ya estamos en un nuevo año!

Bueno, sigamos con este fic! Gracias, sinceramente, a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo, los que me comentan y opinan me ayudan a mejorar ^^

Siento la tardanza, con las fiestas y con la poca inspiración que tenía, me costó un poco D: Pero voy a seguir :3 ¡Saludos, gente!

TIKALCapítulo 6: ¿Confusión... ?

Shadow, sin dormir, se levantó al otro día hecho un desastre. Luego de desayunar, Eggman dio la orden de que todos prosiguieran con el trabajo que habían empezado ayer. Todos, menos el erizo negro, quien se acercaba con paso firme a Eggman, algo que no era muy común ya que, como bien sabían varios del grupo, Shadow evitaba al erizo marrón si era posible. Éste, estaba sentado revisando unos papeles. Vio venir al otro y lo miró con los ojos entornados y sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shadow? –le preguntó, extrañado.

-Tengo que comunicarle algo en privado. Es urgente –ambos se fueron a la tienda del líder. Sonic y Silver se miraban extrañados mientras recogían sus cosas para empezar a trabajar.

-A saber qué bicho le picó a Shadow... –comentó Sonic, recogiendo una pala-. De todas formas, ha estado más extraño de lo normal –Silver lo miró, confundido-. Vamos, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Si bien él casi no habla, ahora _no _habla directamente –dijo poniéndole énfasis al "no". Empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a sus puestos habituales de trabajo de esa zona-. Lo veo cansado...

-Sí, eso sí noté –agregó el erizo plateado-. Tiene los ojos más irritados de lo común.

La charla truncó allí.

Eggman se acomodó en su silla, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su futuro pariente le tenía que decir: Shadow le mencionó que se había encontrado con una aldeana de, lo que parecía, la nobleza (pues le distinguió accesorios de oro que la diferenciaban de otras) que, por medio de una dificultosa manera de entender, le avisaba que pasado mañana su soberano quería intercambiar ideas con el de ellos, es decir Eggman. Éste, atónito, se cayó bruscamente de la silla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, le no le salieron las palabras: estaba completamente anonadado.

-Eso es lo que le entendí –finalizó el erizo.

Si eso es lo que la chica le comunicó, le sería el triple de fácil poder infiltrarse en sus tesoros. ¡Ah, cómo se notaba que ese Shadow sería un gran soberano!

-¡No veo la hora de volver con todas las riquezas y que te coronen ya, una vez que te cases! –exclamó loco de contento-. ¡Ni veo la hora de encontrar ese templo dorado del que tanto ese zorro y Silver han comentado! –parecía un niño al que le acababan de decir que le comprarían un juguete nuevo.

La exaltación impidió ver que Shadow ya no estaba muy interesado en la corona, ni tampoco en las joyas, ni tampoco en el reino, ni nada... La confusión se había adueñado de él cual garrapata a un perro. Salió de la tienda sin saludar, dejando a Eggman gritar solo de alegría.

Nadie estaba en el campamento. No tenía ni ganas de ir a buscar tesoros. Se fue a por ahí: llegó al descampado de la otra vez y se tumbó. El sueño pudo más y se quedó dormido por unas cuantas horas allí...

A la noche, Eggman les comentó las buenas nuevas: muchos estaban contentos: al fin irían a encontrar las cosas que tanto anhelaban y no cosas pequeñas o de poco valor. Luego de cenar, se fueron a dormir, el día había estado agotador.

Esa noche, Sonic, cansado de la actitud del erizo negro, lo siguió en su caminar.

Obviamente, Shadow no era idiota: se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que lo estaban siguiendo. Fingió no sentir su presencia y se alejaba cada vez más del erizo azul.

-¡Eh! ¡Shadow! –gritaba el de ojos verdes. El nombrado se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada tan inquisidora que Sonic pensó que lo mataría de un momento a otro. Se acercó a él con recelo-. Shadow, ¿qué rayos tienes?

-Nada –contestó fríamente-. Déjame en paz, Sonic –le espetó, bruscamente-. ¿No vez que deseo estar solo?

El otro se enfureció al final: detestaba esa horrenda actitud de matón y desconsiderado de Shadow. Le enfermaba que fuera tan frío y cerrado. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró con tanto enfado que, por una vez, el erizo negro pensó que lo golpearía muy fuerte. No sería la primera vez que lo hace: Sonic solía salirse de sus casillas cuando él le llegaba hasta la coronilla de su carácter pedante.

-¡Más te vale que cambies esa espantosa actitud! ¡Me repugna verte así! –declaró, con la ira a flor de piel. Para desgracia de Sonic, Shadow le sonrió, pero con esa sonrisa cómplice y altiva que solía darle, sólo para hacerlo enfadar.

Y vaya que lo hizo. Sonic le dio tremendo puñetazo que lo bajó al suelo sin chistar. Shadow escupió algo de sangre. Y se rió. El erizo azul volvió a agarrarlo del cuello de la ropa.

-¡Deja de reírte! –parecía que de la ira pasaba a la euforia. Sonic, por fin, lo bajó al piso. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto-. Shadow, en serio, ¿qué tienes? Pareciera que nada te importa.

-Je –dijo y escupió otro poco de sangre-. Has mejorado, podrías derribar a uno si quisieras, ahora –comentó Shadow-. Me hiciste caso, bien –Sonic le mandó una mirada inquisidora.

-No es eso de lo que quiero hablarte –espetó.

-Y tampoco quiero hablarte de mí

-Está bien, sigue así y vas a ver cómo explotas –le dijo, poniéndose de pie-. No sé qué tanto te anden rondando las cosas por tu cabeza, pero créeme que si no dices cómo te sientes, enfermarás de remordimiento –apenas dio un paso sintió que Shadow le tiraba por el hombro y le vio la cara: sus ojos rojos de la irritación se intensificaron, sintió la respiración agitada del erizo negro y un semblante de desesperación en su rostro. Sonic suspiró-. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que usar la fuerza bruta para poder ayudarte?

-No lo sé... –le contestó, quitando la mano de su hombro-. Supongo que es la manera que tienes para hacerme hablar, Sonic...

Caminaron. Caminaron toda la bendita noche. Shadow le confesó lo confundido que estaba, las ideas de dejar el poder, de no casarse... Por algún motivo, hablar de eso con él, lo reconfortaba, como siempre. Shadow jamás admitiría que Sonic era su gran amigo, pero al fin de cuentas lo era.

Le habló de Tikal... De las algunas ocasiones en las que se encontraron y pudieron charlar. Le dijo que fue ella quién le avisó lo del encuentro entre soberanos.

-¿Y cómo te comunicaste con ella? –quiso saber Sonic, pero el otro no le contestó-. ¿Y bien? ¿Tengo que volver a pegarte? –le dijo, fastidiado. Shadow le dio la bolsita de cuero que colgaba de su cinto. Sonic la abrió-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios... ?! –Shadow en seguida volvió a aguardar la joya y la puso en su cinto, otra vez.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿eh? –no hacía falta que lo dijera, Sonic sabía que todo lo que conversaban juntos era entre ellos y nadie más-. Me lo dio ella, es una de las joyas más importantes que tienen... –Sonic notó que miraba la bolsita con cierta... ¿calidez?

Unas pequeñas neuronas empezaron a conectar unas ideas. Pero el erizo las obligó a callarse. Era imposible... Creía.

-¿Y por qué te la dio? –quiso saber. A Shadow le tomó algo de tiempo saber la respuesta.

-Le infirió su poder en ella –respondió poco después-. Con esta esmeralda, podemos entender el idioma del otro –explicó.

-¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que se vieron?

Los ojos verdes de Sonic parecía taladrar los rojos de Shadow, quien desvió de inmediato la mirada. Sonic lo obligó a verlo, cara a cara.

-¿Cuántas? –le repitió, más firme.

-Unas pocas –respondió el erizo negro.

-¿Se ven unas pocas ocasiones y ya te tiene la confianza de darte eso? –poniéndolo así, no tenía mucha lógica que digamos-. ¿En serio fueron unas pocas?

La confusión que estaba rondándole a Shadow se intensificó aún más: ¿a dónde quería llegar Sonic? ¿Acaso él podría encaminarlo? De alguna forma, Shadow se sentía perdido. Bajó sus ojos.

-Ella... me confesó que quiere aprender y conocer nuestra cultura... –y era así, al menos ella le había comentado eso-. Con esta piedra podemos hablar de igual a igual –Sonic no parecía convencido del todo.

-¿Qué tanta influencia tiene? Digo, si te dijo lo del encuentro entre Eggman y su soberano, ha de ser un mujer importante... –empezó Sonic, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es... -¿Sonic estaría malinterpretando todo?-. La princesa...

No recordaba haber visto los desorbitados ojos del erizo azul en su vida. A saber qué pensaba. Lo cierto es que la mente de Sonic hizo un "clac" y se puso en blanco de inmediato. Parecía perplejo y extrañado. Las palabras "Es... la princesa" revoloteaban en su mente cual hojas en el viento. Cayó de bruces al suelo. Definitivamente, Shadow no comprendía ni jota de la actitud de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el de púas rojas y negras. Ahora era el turno de él preguntarle aquello. Pero Sonic parecía no recordar cómo se formaban las palabras.

-¿Tú...? –empezó-. ¿Tú has estado... hablando con la princesa de la tribu? –se hizo un silencio-. ¿Todo este tiempo? –Shadow asintió y volvió a repetirse la pregunta a sí mismo: ¿adónde rayos quería ir a parar Sonic?. El erizo azul se puso de pie y lo miró. Serio. Su tono de voz también cambió a uno serio-. ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

...

"¿Te enamoraste de ella?"

¿Se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo era posible? Por algún motivo el corazón del erizo oscuro latió con rapidez cuando Sonic le preguntó eso. Y éste se acercó más a Shadow, con desesperación y le puso las manos en los hombros. Podía ver sus ojos verdes algo desesperados. ¿Por qué?

-¡Shadow, por lo que más quieras, dime algo! –y Shadow se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, sacando las manos de sus hombros, lentamente.

-No lo sé, realmente –mientras le contestaba, Shadow le daba la espalda y daba algunos pasos a ningún lado-. Me siento bien hablando con esa mujer y me da cierta tranquilidad... –Sonic no le dijo nada-. Estoy confundido...

-¿Confundido? –exlamó el otro-. ¿Cómo se está confundido si está enamorado?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –le espetó Shadow-. ¡No recuerdo haber sentido el enamoramiento!

-¿Y María? ¿Acaso no la amas? –la conversación empezaba a subir el tono de voz de ambos. Mala señal.

-No, estaba empezando a amarla antes de partir a este viaje...

-¿"Empezando"? –Sonic estaba enojándose otra vez-. ¡No al amabas!

-¡No, no amo a María, si es eso lo que quieres escuchar! –le gritó, por fin, desesperado, Shadow-. ¡Cuando partimos de viaje la extrañaba un poco, pero no la amaba tan profundamente como tú a Amy! –y seguía gritándole.

Sonic palideció.

-¿Nos has estado engañando a todos? ¡Todos pensábamos que la querías! –Sonic también se puso a gritar.

-¡La quería, sí! ¡Es hermosa, sí! –Shadow gritaba, gritaba como si se liberase-. ¡Pero ya no siento eso! –se tumbó en la tierra, rendido. Sonic lo vio, triste y con remordimiento-. Sonic... –susurró. El erizo azul se tuvo que acercar a escucharlo-. No quiero hacer infeliz a una mujer tan dulce como ella...

-...Ámala... –le contestó Sonic. Shadow hizo un silencio...

-¿Cómo, si Tikal se me aparece en la mente... ?

-¿"Tikal"?

-La princesa... –así que se llamaba Tikal. Sonic lo obligó a ponerse en pie y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esucha –empezó-. Sólo te diré una cosa: tú ahora dices no sentir nada por María y no quieres hacerla infeliz. Tarde o temprano nos iremos de aquí y olvidarás a... a Tikal –le dijo recordando el nombre-. Esa mujer puede darte sonrisas ahora, pero cuando nos vayamos no la vas a ver nunca más, ¿comprendes eso? No es justo ni para ti ni para... –un rápido movimiento de manos apretó la camisa de Sonic. Los ojos rojos de Shadow le dieron escalofríos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes... ?! ¡Todos pueden amar a una mujer y yo no puedo!

-No me dijiste que estés enamorado de esa Tikal... –a Sonic se le erizaba un poco la piel.

-No lo sé... –las manos de Shadow soltaron la camisa-. La veo y me siento relajado. La escucho y me tranquilizo. No quiero que pase más el día y...

-Estás completamente enamorado... –le dijo Sonic, rendido.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo tan fácilmente? –le espetó-. Si María... Si María no hubiera sido tan tímida, tal vez.. Tal vez la estaría amando ahora...

-Debes averiguarlo por ti mismo... Sólo tú entiendes a tu corazón –Sonic se dio la media vuelta-. Me has agotado complementa, me voy a dormir –se fue y lo dejó así, entre la hierba, aún más confundido...

Shadow no volvió a ver a Tikal hasta después de dos días, que se presentó de la manera más impresiónate: vestía mucho más noble que las veces que se la encontró y le caía una larga tela blanca, muy delicada, de atrás, con algunos dibujos en dorado. Shadow estaba cavando cuando la vio, que venía junto a un séquito de personas también importantes y a quien reconoció como el soberano de la tribu de ella.

-Shadow –saludó. El erizo y todos los que se encontraban con él pararon su trabajo. Este dejó la pala y la miró: parecía una hermosa flor...

¿Pero qué rayos? Tenía que escoltarla con Eggman, era el encuentro entre soberanos. Pero cuando se daba la media vuelta para ir a buscar a Eggman, Tikal lo tomó gentilmente del brazo y vio que una esmeralda violeta compartían las manos de él y ella.

-Con ésta joya podré comprender su idioma –le dijo. Shadow supo, por medio de sus ojos azules, que debía fingir conocerla bien-. Llévame ante tu soberano.

-Así lo haré... Princesa –Tikal quedó algo pasmada ante la formalidad de él. Fingía muy bien.

Shadow corrió a avisarle todo a Eggman. Éste, loco de contento, se preparó. El erizo le comentó lo de la esmeralda.

Finalmente, el líder Eggman y el líder Pachacamac se encontraron. Tikal puso en ambas manos la esmeralda violeta para que pudiesen comprenderse el uno y el otro.

-Ivo Robotnik es mi nombre –se presentó Eggman.

-Pachacamac –contestó el gran Echidna-. Mi hija, éste muchacha, me comentó sobre ustedes, acerca de que desean poder saber de nosotros, con fines de un intercambio de culturas... ¿De dónde vienen?

-Del otro lado del mar –le contestó Eggman. Estaba fingiendo su galantería y formalismo tan bien que muchos de sus colegas quedaron impactados-. Hay muchas tierras más allá del mar. –Parecía impresionado, Pachacamac.

-¿Y cómo llegaron hasta aquí? –quiso saber, curioso.

Eggman les contó a los echidnas acerca de los pequeños navegantes que llegaron a allí y, movidos por la curiosidad, no dudaron en venir. El gran erizo marrón jugó con sus enormes mostachos antes de guiarlos a la orilla de la isla, donde estaba anclada su nave...

El encuentro de esa día fue satisfecho. O al menos parecía así...

Durante todo el día, Shadow y Tikal intercambiaban miradas. De preocupación, de miedo, de aliento, de.. , de.. Ni Shadow podía saber cuántas miradas y cuántos tipos de ella habían hecho... Lo cierto es que mirar esos ojos azules lo ponían tranquilo...

Y nervioso, tal vez... Pero era un nerviosismo que lo tranquilizaba, algo extraño...

¿Algún día se le iría la confusión?

OoOoOoOoO

Uff... Parece que las cosas marchan viento en popa para Eggman, jaja xD Cada vez más cerca de las joyas que anhela! Ay, Shadow... ni yo lo puedo comprender a él... En fin, espero que el capi les haya gustado. Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios, me dan fuerzas para seguir y me gusta escuchar sus opiniones, espero poder seguir mejorando. ¡Hasta pronto! :D


	7. Envuelto en ti

Wuolas, aquí otra vez! Ando con un calor insoportable... Pero bueno, así es el verano, señores!

Estaba viendo los estatus de mis fics y me resultó muy gracioso que uno que escribí, mi primer fanfic de Sonic, a los 13 años, lo siga leyendo tanta gente, aún sabiendo que es el fic más tonto que hice... xD En fin... volví a releerlo y me fijé lo tonto que era (o lo tonta que era yo a los 13...). Realmente, me alegro no escribir comedias, no me salen xD

En fin, vamos con el capi nuevo, ¿sí?

OoOoO

TIKALCapítulo 7: Envuelto en ti...

Eggman terminó por agradar a la corte de la tribu con sus artimañas. Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas para que éste lograra hacerse con la confianza de los echidnas. Charlaba normalmente con Pachacamac y encubría la verdadera labor de sus navegantes, limitándose en pequeñas búsquedas de tesoros alguna vez en el día. Por el contrario, se la pasaban inspeccionando la cultura y la tribu. Tails y Silver estaban más que satisfechos con esto, pues es lo que verdaderamente querían.

Por otro lado, Shadow y Tikal no hacían más que mirarse en el día y conversar a la noche. Ella le había hablado acerca de su compromiso con Knuckles, aquél guerrero de aspecto feroz, con una medialuna en el pecho. Y le había dicho que pocas ganas tenía de entrar en casamiento con alguien así. Shadow la compadecía: él también era obligado a casarse.

Sonic no le hablaba mucho. Más bien lo observaba a veces. Luego de la profunda charla, pensaba que pudo haberlo entrado en razón, en hacerle recordar que ellos no eran de allí, que se tenían que ir tarde o temprano, saqueando todo cual ladrones en un castillo.

Pero la confusión de Shadow impidió que las palabras del erizo azul le hicieran efecto alguno...

-Ah... –suyspiraba Silver una noche, recostándose a los pies de su campamento-. ¡Qué dicha! –exclamó-. Poder al fin conocer ésta cultura, ¡de esto quería yo conocer!

-Sí –corroboró Tails, moviendo alegremente sus colas-. Son unos seres completamente llamativos, ¡me la paso tan bien!

Sonic comía, mirándolos con cierto rechazo: jamás los llegaría a conocer del todo. Miró a donde estaba Shadow: de pie, mirando las estrellas, de espaldas al grupo. ¿Pensaría en la princesa echidna, otra vez? ¿Hizo oídos sordos a lo que le había dicho en aquélla ocasión? Sí así lo hacía... Pues... Ya no era problema suyo, aunque le doliese. Siguió comiendo mientras sacaba una pequeña foto de su prometida, que estaba en la bolsita de cuero de su cinto: era una eriza de pelaje rosa, de ojos verdes muy vivos y una sonrisa enérgica. Amy Rose se llamaba. La guardó con ternura y siguió comiendo.

Para variar, Shadow se fue por ahí. Tails y Silver se acercaron a él para cenar, pues no lo habían hecho aún.

-Shadow parece un ermitaño –comentó el zorro, poco después de servirse la cena-. Prácticamente no está nunca con nosotros y se va de noche...

-Está más raro de lo usual –comentó Silver, después de dar un bocado a su comida. Tanto él como Tails lo miraron a Sonic-. ¿Sabes qué le ocurre? Ya no te habla mucho...

-No me digas que pelearon

-No –contestó Sonic, dejando su palto vacío-. Anda en su mundo, con muchas cosas –les dijo. Esa respuesta no pudo satisfacer ni al mismo Sonic, quien sentía las miradas penetrantes de aquellos dos-. Es la verdad, anda confundido...

-¿De qué? –se extrañó Silver.

-¿Acaso tú sabes? –le contestó con una pregunta, el erizo azul-. Pues yo tampoco. Me voy a dormir –y, dejando perplejos a los otros dos, se fue a acostar.

La confusión de Shadow se iba disipando conforme iban pasando los días. Las miradas diarias a Tikal y los encuentros (que no eran diarios, para no levantar sospecha), iban convenciendo al erizo negro de lo que en verdad estaba temiendo y de lo que le estaba advirtiendo su compañero de azul.

Se dirigió al templo de la gran esmeralda. La encontró charlando con su amigo, la criatura Chaos. Parece que al verlo, ella, sonrió gentilmente, se despidió de la criatura y bajó alegremente las escalinatas, como una niña que baja con entusiasmo a ver a un buen amigo. Se encontraron, mas las miradas que podían darse por las noches, sin tener que ocultar una... amistad... eran más llenas de alegría. Shadow aprendió a ver esos ojos azules, ese destello de vida, esa calma que tanto buscaba...

-Buenas noches, Shadow –saludó ella, con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches... Tikal –contestó él a su vez, Suspiró-. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor esta noche?

-Di...

-Muéstrame el lugar más hermoso de la isla...

La princesa, extrañada, con el corazón latiéndole velozmente, mostró la sonrisa más inocente que Shadow había logrado ver hasta entonces. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo tomó por las manos, lentamente, y lo arrastró bosque adentro.

Corrieron... Corrieron... Ella reía, como una ninfa en su hogar de árboles. Él la seguía, como si alejarse de aquél ser significara la muerte.

Llegaron al núcleo de un bosque... Un bosque completamente familiar...

-Este es.. –empezó Shadow-. Aquí te vi por vez primera –le dijo-. Estaba cansado del viaje y me parecía escuchar una voz en sueños...

Tikal sólo le dirigió una cómplice sonrisa. Dio unos pasos más, acercándose al lago rodeado que chaos que dormían y, otros, volaban y se alegraban de verla. Ella hablaba con las pequeñas y tiernas criaturas.

-Se alborotaron la primera vez que llegaron –dijo, al fin-. Pero ellos saben distinguir a alguien de buen corazón –silencio. El chao se alejó volando hasta posarse en un árbol y dormirse-. Èste es el bosque chao, el lugar más puro de la Isla Flotante –le dijo-. El agua, aquí, jamás se contamina, aquí no llegan las malas intenciones... Si alguna vez te sientes solo o triste, los chaos se reconfortarán y el agua te relajará... Y los árboles te harán compañía...

Tikal se quitó sus sandalias y metió sus pies en el agua. Shadow la siguió, pero puso sólo sus manos en el agua: era tan transparente y pura que pensó que iba a contaminarla...

-Ésta isla... –empezó Shadow, mirando hipnotizado el agua-. Es como un paraíso... De donde vengo, la naturaleza no te calma, te inquieta...

-Eso es porque no aprendes de ella –dijo acercándose a él-. Si haces silencio y te dejas llevar por la sensación de paz, verás que tan relajado te pones –le dirigió otra sonrisa, más él no se la devolvió.

-Estos lugares no lo comprenden todos –comentó-. La calma me intranquiliza –dijo el erizo-. No se avecinan aires buenos...

Tikal lo miraba, triste. Lo sabía: era cuestión de tiempo para que su isla pacífica se convirtiera en destrucción. Sabía que avecinaba un aire a guerra, muerte y dolor. El grupo de donde venía Shadow iba a atacar de un momento al otro... En parte se sentía culpable y en parte no: de alguna forma, ése desenlace debía darse.

Ella se sentó en la orilla. Shadow se quitó sus botas y se sentó junto a ella. Le vio el semblante triste, lógicamente pensaba en su pueblo.

-¿Por qué... me hablas?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la echidna, quien no se esperaba eso. Formuló una respuesta en el tiempo que pudo.

-Creo que me has hecho una pregunta similar un tiempo atrás –cuando hablaba de tiempo, ya ni se acordaba cuánto hacía que habían llegado a la isla-. Y creo haberte dicho algo como... Que me llamabas la atención...

-¿Por qué? –Shadow no la miraba, sino que miraba el agua.

-No lo sé bien... Quise aprender de ti... Cómo era un ser ajeno a mí...

Shadow agachó la cabeza.

-He estado muy pedido estos días –le comentó él-. Me traes al lugar más hermoso de la isla, para que lo compartamos juntos... –Tikal no comprendía por qué Shadow actuaba tan extraño-. Creo que no estoy tan confundido como creí... o no sé...

Se hizo una larga pausa. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Tikal no sabía qué pensar...

-Quiero pedirte otro favor –la echidna lo miró: tenía un semblante de tristeza que parecía llegar a lo prefundo de su ser.

Y, sin que Shadow le dijera qué favor quería, Tikal lo abrazó.

Creo que Shadow empezaba a comprenderse. Ese abrazo le abrió sus ojos: él estaba en esa isla y el tiempo que llevaba allí debía vivirlo. Los brazos de Tikal lo envolvieron como a un niño pequeño. La tristeza se le fue y dejó que lo embargara la calidez y el cariño. Descubrió que su tan confundido corazón quería simplemente eso: un poco de cariño. Y Tikal se lo daba en cada mirada y sonrisa que le daba. Y, ahora, con ese abrazo, llegaba a llenársele su alma.

-No estés triste –oyó que le decía. Cuando ella apartaba lentamente sus brazos, fue el erizo quien la atrajo así, con fuerza-. Shadow...

Fue un momento extraño. Tikal no sabía qué pensar. Su corazón le latía a velocidad luz mientras quedaba petrificada allí, sintiendo el abrazo de Shadow. Chaos le había advertido de sus sentimientos hacia el erizo, pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Jamás se había enamorado! ¡Y ahora qué por fin lo saboreaba... ! Correspondió al abrazo de él, con ternura y se dejó llevar, como el viento de primavera...

-Shadow –le susurró-. Yo estoy aquí contigo... te traje aquí para que te sintieras más tranquilo...

-...Gracias... –le contestó en un tono bajo, en uno que sólo los oídos de ella lograban oírlo-. Tikal... ¿te podría pedir... si me cantas algo... ?

Así, abrazados, con el agua corriendo lentamente por sus tobillos, la princesa le cantó una canción autóctona, que hablaba del florecimientos de las plantas y el renacer de nuevas vidas. Shadow oía, y se perdía más, y más...

Sabía que esa noche, iba a ser especial y definitiva.

Los ojos rojos la miraron con interés cuando ella terminó su canción. El mirar de aquél erizo era completamente distinto al de hace un rato. Ella vio un brillante color carmesí como si fuera una fogata: era un par de ojos rojos vivos y llenos de energía.

La mano que le acarició la mejilla, la petrificó. El corazón de la muchacha dio un brinco y empezó a latir con más intensidad que antes: tenía miedo... le temblaba una mano y se erizaba la espalda.

-¡Shadow... ! –lo llamó después de esa caricia. Él notó ese mirar asustado, esa mano que le temblaba y esa petrificación de ella. ¿Estaba asustada? Le puso, con suavidad, ambos manos en su mejilla.

-¿Tienes.. miedo por algo? –le susurró. Tenía tan cerca aquellos ojos rojos que pensó que si apartaba la vista, desencadenaría una catástrofe-. Tikal, ¿qué tienes?

-Yo... –empezó ella.

-¿Me temes... a mí?

-¡No! –exclamó y apoyó sus manos encima de las de él, que aún seguían en sus mejillas-. Es que... es que... –Shadow notó que sus ojos azules intensificaron su color-... Nunca me había.. enamorado...

¡Ah, palabras temidas! ¡De ella las tenía que oír! ¡Sí, sí! La confusión se disipó completamente, como si hubiera encontrado la salida al túnel oscuro: ¿tanto para autoconvencerse que aquello que los unía era el amor? ¿Tanta confusión para algo tanto sencillo? Pero ya estaba resulto el enigma: quitó sus manos de las mejillas de la princesa y se sonrió, más para él que para ella. Abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero se arrepintió, en cambio, ella no le apartaba la vista de encima.

Entonces, fue que, inesperadamente, ella se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente, con timidez y con miedo, pero cargado de cariño. Shadow aprovechó aquél momento que se tuvo que levemente incorporar, tomar sus brazos con gentileza, acercarla a sí y...

Posar tiernamente sus labios a los de ella.

Un sinfín de sentimientos estalló en el alma de ella: no tenía idea de qué hacer ni de cómo reaccionar...

-¿Nunca has dado un beso... ? –le preguntó tiernamente él cuando se separó de ella. La mirada de inocencia de Tikal le hizo comprender que no, jamás había besado a alguien. Se sonrió y la abrazó. Ella correspondió.

-Shadow –ahora temblaba de nervios-. Enséñame... a besar... –le pidió entre susurros.

Y Shadow accedió a su petición...

Un tiempo después, surgieron entre los dos las dos palabras que sirven como juramento entre enamorados...

"_Te amo..."_

Entre ellos, era un hermoso y dulce juramento...

Para los ojos de Silver, significaba un desastre...

OoOoOoOo

Al fin pude hacer el primer capítulo completamente romántico! Deseaba tanto escribir algo puro de amor!

Aquí es, donde creo yo, que las cosas se empezará a complicar, o al menos eso pienso y tengo planeado xD

Como siempre, gracias a quién se toma la molestia de leer... Así que, hasta el próximo capi! :D


	8. El aire cambia

Y pues, aquí de nuevo... ¡Para molestar! No, en serio, espero estar entreteniéndolos un rato ^^ Pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo para quien le guste leer esto.

NOTA: estaré de vacaciones en la playa hasta el 15 de febrero, así que no subiré nada hasta final del próximo mes o marzo (depende de cómo vengan mis exámenes universitarios :P)

Ahora sí, ¡el nuevo capítulo!

TIKAL Capítulo 8: El aire cambia

Shadow regresó al campamento con el corazón tranquilo y alegre, se sentía como una pluma volando por el cielo, en donde todo lo que tocaba estaba recubierto de paz: paz era lo que andaba necesitando. Su corazón le estaba implorando desde hacía un tiempo algo que lo hiciera tranquilizarse y ser feliz. Tikal resultó ser esa calma, esa brisa de primavera que, con sus aires de cariño lograba inundarlo de una sensación mágica.

Algo surcó su mente como una estrella fugaz: si él se hubiera dado el lujo de conocer más a María... Su brisa de primavera hubiera sido otra: una brisa cálida, llena de ternura, también, pero... María se había quedado del otro lado del mar y, hasta que su corazón no se marchitase, sus ganas de vivir iban a darse por ésa mujer de piel anaranjada que le había ya, quitado el sueño.

El erizo plateado lo observaba mientras lo veía, a lo lejos, meterse en su tiendo y, dormir.

-Qué guardia bajísima me has dado –comentó para sí. Shadow estaba tan en otro mundo que ni siquiera notó la presencia de él.

Silver, entristecido, se metió en su propia tienda, dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Qué pasa, Silver? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? –Tails leía un libro a la luz de una lámpara de aceite.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? –le reprochó el erizo-. ¡Ve a dormir! Si no, no vas a rendir mañana –el zorrito se reía. Ojalá él pudiera reírse también: Tails era el más inocente y curioso del grupo, como todo buen jovencito. Volaba de aquí para allá, inventaba cosas, leía y amaba a su prometida como ninguno... Era el ejemplo de inocencia más claro que el agua. Se alegraba por él.

-Silver, ¿qué problema hay? –le dijo, cerrando el libro-. Ya nos vamos conociendo con la tribu echidna, será cuestión de tiempo de ver ése templo que tanto queremos conocer y regresemos –se tiró sobre su "cama" y dio un giro, suspirando. Silver, aún pensando en la idiotez que estaba haciendo Shadow, también se tiró en su "cama" y dio un giro-. Silver... ¿Piensas mucho en Blaze?

Al fin una sonrisa se le dibujaba, borrando lo demás.

-Claro que sí –respondió, nostálgico-. La extraño muchísimo... –ah... Su querida gatita, su amada Blaze, reinando sola desde que él se fue... ¿Qué andaba haciendo, esa gran mujer? ¿Leyendo papeles? ¿Firmándolos? ¿Audiencias monárquicas? ¿Practicando esgrima? ¡Cuán hermosa le era para él esa mujer! Con sus cabellos lilas recogidos en una alta coleta y ese mirar frío y audaz, propio de su raza gatuna-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de Cream? –el erizo no lo vio, pero Tails, se sonrojaba mucho cuando hablaban de su prometida...

-Sí... también la extraño... –Cream era hija de una noble muy conocida, viuda, quien tenía grandes conocimientos en pastelería. Si bien era noble, era de una nobleza algo más baja que la de su propia familia. Pero a él no le importaba, Cream era como una flor: llena de dulzura e increíblemente brillante. No podía uno no querer a ese néctar tan dulce-. Tengo tantas ganas de casarme... –Silver reía.

Y de pronto, la imagen de Shadow con la princesa de esa tribu le llegó como un balde de agua fría en su espalda: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Shadow? ¿Qué pasa con María? ¿Iba a abandonarla? ¡Era un desgraciado! En fin... decidió calmarse, tanto él como Tails se dijeron buenas noches y se fueron a dormir...

-¡Chaos! ¡Chaos! –gritaba la pequeña princesa, loca de contenta en medio de la noche. La criatura que guardaba el poder de la isla se materializó para ella como solía hacerlo. La vio tan feliz que se creyó vivo.

-Pequeña –le dijo-, ¡qué alegre estás! –comentó-. Hacía pero tantos años que no te veía con una sonrisa auténtica –Tikal se acomodó a su lado, mirando las estrellas: tenía un brillo de vida en sus ojos y mejillas-. Por eso te decía que escucharas a tu corazón: una mujer llena de amor es la más hermosa de todas... –ella sonrió, aún más de lo que estaba.

-Chaos... Amigo mío, no recuerdo tanta dicha en un sentimiento

-El amor sabe cambiar a los seres –y, entonces, ella lo miró completamente distinto. Fue un salto muy radical.

-¡Ahora estoy temblando de miedo! –exclamó ella-. ¡Soy feliz, pero...! Mi padre...

Se hizo silencio. Claro, era un "amor clandestino", como de esos que uno lee en una novela o en los cuentos. Sólo que era real.

-Ahora todo depende de ti –le dijo la criatura semiacuosa-. Luchar por ese amor o... Sólo dejarlo ir.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! –contestó, entristecida-. De todas formas... Mi padre me hubiera hecho algo igual –Chaos la miró confundido-. Habría rechazado el matrimonio con Knuckles aunque no estuviera enamorada de Shadow... No creo que debamos vivir con infelicidad si estamos vivos

Siempre tenían unas charlas así... Entre lo normal y lo más allá.

-¿Y? –le preguntó poco después, Chaos-. ¿Cómo se sintió... tu primer beso? –la cara de ella se encendió al rojo vivo y se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¡Chaos! –exclamó Tikal-. ¿Qué preguntas me haces? –y rieron juntos-. Se sintió... Ay, ¿cómo decirlo? Mágico... Sublime... –sus ojos azules se perdieron-. Creo que fue lo más lindo que recibí, lo más profundo y lo más sincero...

Los gritos de Knuckles la despabilaron. ¿Qué rayos hacía él a esas horas? Estaba en los pies de las escaleras del templo. Parecía fastidiado.

-¡Si serás... ! –rezongó él-. Tu padre preguntando en donde te habías metido –le dijo cuando bajó del templo-. ¿Qué haces con el gran Chaos a estas horas?

-Pues conversaba –respondió ella, siguiéndolo-. No podía dormir, me fui a hablar con él... Habla de cosas tan profundas –el otro no dijo nada. Le tomó de la mano a Tikal y fueron juntos al palacio.

De alguna forma, Tikal se las ingenió para soltarse de la mano de él. Fue a su habitación mientras Knuckles quedaba perplejo. Cada vez le costaba más acercarse a ella, era como si hubiera construido un muro y se empecinaba en terminarlo.

No fue sino, hasta dos días después que, Silver, aprovechando el descanso de la tarde, que llamó a Shadow. Éste notó sus ojos dorados irradiar un brillo raro, como de esos que suele lanzar una madre a su hijo cuando hace algo mal... A saber qué se traía entre manos.

Se sentaron a los pies de un gran árbol gigante, donde la sombra de dicho árbol los envolvía. Estaban bastante alejados del resto del campamento y también del pueblo echidna, así que nadie podría escucharlos. Silver no sabía por dónde arrancar. Shadow se secó la cara con una tela, pues estaba sudando del ejercicio físico.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el erizo negro, empezando a fastidiarse. Silver no solía dar vueltas a los asuntos, más bien era sincero y claro.

-Shadow... –empezó jugando con los pulgares de las manos-. Quería preguntarte una cosa... –y lo miró-. ¿Tú... de verdad extrañas a María?

¿Y eso a qué iba? Silver notó la cara de perplejidad de Shadow. Éste, completamente extrañado de la pregunta, lo seguía mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-¿Qué se supone que me estás preguntado? –le dijo, confundido-. ¿Me llamas en privado para saber si extraño a María?

Silver no era bueno para mentir. Lo sabía de sobra, pero siendo una cosa delicada como esa... No tenía idea de dónde empezar.

-Tú no me estás queriendo preguntar eso, ¿verdad? –Shadow se había dado cuenta de que las intenciones del erizo de color plata venían de otro lado-. En serio, ¿qué pasa?

Silver abrió la boca para hablar...

-Shadow... –y ahí vamos otra vez. Pero el mirar dorado de Silver se hizo más brillante, más decidido, y dejó de titubear el asunto. Lo miraba firmemente a los ojos-. ¿Qué tanto hablas con la princesa Tikal?

¿Qué rayos...? ¿Silver la estaba preguntando _qué_? ¿Por qué hablaría de Tikal? Se empezó a poner nervioso y el que comenzó a titubar, ahora, era Shadow.

-¿A qué viene eso? –pero Shadow no desfalleció: le sostuvo firmemente la mirada al otro erizo, no iba caer en lo que sea que pudiese caer.

-Tú sabes a qué viene –le dijo cortante, Silver. Esa mirada no asustó a Shadow, pero...-. Y déjame decirte una cosa: en cuanto nos hagamos con las joyas que tanto Eggman quiere, deberás olvidarla –el erizo negro lo agarró fuerte de la camisa.

-¿Me amenazas? –exclamó-. ¿Estás amenazándome?

-No –contestó, sin tenerle miedo-. Te estoy avisando, solamente –y le soltó la camisa-. Te harás responsable tú de los actos que cometas...

-¿Me espías, acaso? –le preguntó Shadow-. ¿Estás vigilándome?

-No –le dijo Silver-. Pasé de casualidad por el bosque la otra noche... Vaya sorpresa que me diste... Espero que sea sólo una amante y te olvides de ella –Shadow se estaba empezando a enojar. La mirada carmesí del erizo se transformó cual bestia.

-¿Acaso yo... no puedo sentir "amor"? –la oración le sonó más como acusación que como pregunta-. ¿Acaso ustedes nomás pueden amar?

-Shadow, si tú ya...

-¡NO! –le gritó y se puso de pie: estaba colérico-. ¡Basta de decirme que la amo! ¡NO amo a María! –si Eggman hubiera pasado por allí, la tunda que le habría dado-. Dejen de decir eso de mí...

-Pero... –empezó Silver perplejo y se puso de pie, también-. Pero si tú... –El erizo negro le dio la espalda con los puños apretados.

-Silver, grábatelo bien en tu cabeza –le dijo-. Cuando a María la conocí, no la amé como quien dice "amor a primera vista"... Con lo poco que la llegué a ver –Shadow tuvo algunas ocasiones para encontrarla antes de que se anunciara un "posible" compromiso-... ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme así? ¡Apenas intercambié dos o tres palabras en las cuatro ocasiones que nos vimos! ¿Te parece que amas a alguien viéndolo cuatro veces y hablando nimiedades de la vida?

-¿Vas a decirme que con Tikal hablas más? –le reprochó el otro.

-A Tikal... La veo casi todas las noches... –le confesó: Silver se puso pálido cuando oyó eso, aunque Shadow no lo vio porque estaba de espaldas a él-. No pienses estupideces, ¿oíste? No soy tan imbécil como para acostarme con la primera mujer que se me cruza por el camino, eso déjaselo a los idiotas que usan su entrepierna como cerebro –y se había dado la vuelta para ver la cara blanca de Silver.

-¿Qué... qué quieres que te diga? –le dijo el plateado-. No puedo juzgar a quién ama, pero realmente estoy mal por María... –es verdad: María era una amiga muy querida para su esposa Blaze-. ¿Conoces más... a una extraña que a... ella? No entiendo tu manera de razonar...

-Me sorprende que alguien que está "enamorado" no me comprenda –le dijo.

-No me subestimes –contestó Silver, algo ofendido-. Yo sí supe a quién querer y a quién amar.

-Bravo, Silver –le dijo Shadow, aplaudiendo.

-¡No seas insolente conmigo! –reprochó el otro-. ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Luego, no te quejes! –se fue ofendido hacia otro lado. Shadow se sentó de nuevo, bajo el árbol... Todos podían amar, ¿y él no? ¡No era justo! Iba a hacer lo que más quisiera hacer... Silver no iba a decir nada del asunto, iba a dejar que Shadow se estrellara la cabeza contra la pared: de esa manera iba a aprender que en la vida no puedes hacer lo quieras, aún sabiendo que no te hace feliz algunas cosas...

En el palacio de Pachacamac, éste estaba muy entusiasmado, casi a diario, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de sus súbditos: Tikal, su propia hija, sabía que estaba contento por la venida de esos extranjeros que le permitían conocer más y hacerse conocido del otro lado de las aguas. Mas la joven echidna sabía que todo estaba recubierto de mieles: Shadow le hablaba de la caradurez de Eggman, de sus artimañas... Por eso no dejaba de decirle y repetirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía...

-Estoy pensando en invitarlos a un banquete –le dijo un día-. Hace mucho que llegamon y no los hemos recibido en nuestro hogar, ¿qué dices, hija mía?

-Padre –Tikal meditó minuciosamente la idea-. No opongo que sea un gran gesto de cortesía pero... No me inspiran mucha confianza, al menos no todos.

-¿Es acaso alguna advertencia que te dio Chaos?

-¿Chaos? –se extrañó ella.

-Knuckles me dijo que te encuentras seguido a verlo por las noches, por eso no estás en el palacio –dijo Pachacamac-. ¿De qué conversan tanto? –ella no le supo qué contestar, ¿cómo sabía Knuckles que no estaba en el palacio por las noches? Eso no era bueno, un día podría encontrarla con Shadow y podría ser la fin de ella-. Bueno, me habla de la vida, de la eternidad, de esas cosas... –el padre la miraba, contento.

-Es bueno que una futura reina sepa de qué va la vida –comentó el soberano-. A propósito, hablando de Knuckles, anda muy entusiasta con respecto a lo del casamiento –a Tikal casi se le cae la tiara de la cabeza: ¿que Knuckles _qué_?-. Quiere adelantar la boda y...

-¡No! –exclamó ella-. ¡Padre, no lo consistas! –le dijo. A su padre le llamó atención ese comentario por parte de ella-. Quiero decir... Tú diste una fecha y debe cumplirse –en la Isla "flotante" estaban en verano, su padre habría pactado el casamiento de esos dos en primavera-. En primavera me parece ideal...

-Lo mismo le dije a él –corroboró Pachacamac.

Y, sin más nada que hablar, se retiró de ellí...

Dando vueltas por el campo, entre el césped y las plantas, veía a lo lejos los extranjeros que hacían diversas tareas: con palas, cavaban, otros conversaban, otros parecían explorar el lugar, veía algún que otro hablar con un nativo de su raza, etc. Ella se alejó, corrió sin descanso a la playa que estaba muy lejos de allí, pero que la armonizaba. Se quitó sus sandalias y se sentó a la orilla del agua. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta entre sus piernas, y sus ojos daban de cara al paisaje. Una horda de chaos se le acercó para hacerle compañía: ella dibujó una tenue sonrisa mientras los acariciaba.

Pensaba en ese banquete que su padre quería dar: tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría, pues sabía lo importante que Shadow era para su grupo de gente y no sería pasado por desapercibido en la invitación. Ella, comúnmente, era bastante expresiva, le costaba proferir alguna mentira o fingir. Pero debía hacerlo en caso de se llevara adelante esa comida. Si alguno lograba percibir algo… Si Knuckles lograba averiguar su secreto, no sólo ella estaría en grandes problemas, sino que lo arrastraría a Shadow y, por consiguiente, a sus compañeros.

¿Tan difícil era vivir? Si hubiera podido saber cómo habría sido su vida, hubiera preferido nacer en el mismo lugar que el erizo negro… Pero no elige la vida…

-Tikal… -ella se volteó: era una ehidna de piel algo más rosada que ella. Tenía una gran maraña de pelo que iba de aquí para allá, como si la rebeldía se le reflejara en el cabello: era Julie-su, una amiga suya… Aunque no tan cercana, pero amiga al fin y al cabo-. ¿Qué tienes?

-No, nada, ¿por qué preguntas? –contestó Tikal, incorporándose: Julie-su era hija de noble de su tribu, de una gran sacerdotisa. Mas ella no había heredado sus cualidades místicas, sino la rudeza del padre. Tikal siempre decía que ella y Knuckles eran como hermanos, pero de distinta familia.

-Knuckles me ha comentado que te ve extraña, no le llevas la corriente

-¿Y cuándo lo he hecho? –respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras un chao se le apoyaba entre sus manos. La echidna rosada resopló de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Chaos te anda lavando el cerebro o qué? –era bastante ruda para hablar y, a veces, no parecía una mujer. –Si me han dicho que te la pasas hablando con él todas las noches y no estás nunca en el palacio. No pienso tolerar una futura reina tan vaga –Tikal abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló. Los chaos volaron de allí y se fueron. Ambas empezaron a caminar por la orilla. La echidna naranja tenía en las manos sus sandalias.

-¿Viniste por algo en especial, Julie? –le preguntó, poco después.

-No, estaba ejercitándome cerca de aquí y te vi. Sería una descortesía no saludarte, ¿no? –Bueno, si así lo decía… -Oye, ¿cómo van los preparativos del casamiento? –le dijo sin mirarla a la cara: Tikal sabía que a ella le gustaba Knuckles, pero se callaba la boca. Y Julie sabía que a Tikal no le interesaba Knuckles. La vida podía ser injusta, a veces. Si pudiera cambiar de roles…

-No sé, pregunta a mi padre eso –respondió sin ánimo, la princesa. La otra no mencionó de nuevo el tema y, frenándose de golpe, le dijo:

-¡Ah, Tikal! ¡Casi lo olvido! –empezó llevándose una mano en la cabeza-. ¡Tu padre me dijo que dentro de tres días va a hacer un banquete con los extranjeros esos!

¿En tres días? ¿Tan pronto? Seguro que mañana los citaría y ella estaría como intermediaria, y… ¡Estaba tan nerviosa!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes? Se te fue el color de la cara –le dijo Julie-Su pasando una mano por su rostro para que reaccionara.

-No, no ocurre nada –contestó volteándose para otro lado, pero la echidna de piel rosada la tomó del brazo y la miró pícaramente.

-¿Has estado divirtiéndote con alguno de esos? –Tikal, ofendida, se soltó de la mano de ella, con fuerza. Julie notó que le volvió el color a la cara de la princesa, pero estaba avergonzada de lo que le había dicho.

-¡Yo no hago esas cosas con el primer hombre que se me cruza!

Y la echidna rosa se reía divertida: claro que Tikal no hacía esas cosas, era más puritana que un pimpollo de flor recién salido de una planta.

-Era una broma, Tikal –dijo terminando de reírse-. Ven, volvamos al palacio –y así lo hicieron.

En el camino, Julie-su no paraba de hablar de los extranjeros y de la mala sensación que le provocaba, pues había oído por ahí que algunas aldeanas se había empezado a relacionar con ellos. Y otros había empezado a amistar con ellos. Se llevó los brazos en la nuca, bastante ofendida.

-Figúrate –le dijo. Estaban aún en tierra desértica, faltaba para llegar al palacio, mas no estaban tan alejadas-. El sólo hecho de pensar que alguna de nuestra clase se haya revolcado con algún extranjero me provoca náuseas –comentó.

Tikal estaba nerviosa: no hacía más que pensar en Shadow, en cómo iba a comportarse en el banquete y cómo encarar "esa relación" con él de ahí en adelante, pues parecían más pecadores que amantes.

-¡TIKAL! –le gritó, dejándola sorda-. ¡Estás completamente fuera de sistema! ¡¿Qué tienes?! Pareces pensativa todo el tiempo, distraída o algo así –Julie-Su la tomó por los hombres, para que se vieron cara a cara. Pero Tikal apartaba la mirada de ella: sus temores eran suyos-. Oye… -le dijo más calmada-, ¿No me digas… qué has empezado a querer a Knu…?

-No, Julie-Su –contestó calmada-. Si sabes de sobra lo que pienso y que sabes que me encantaría poder intercambiar mi vida contigo –le nombrada se sonrojó apenas: Julie-Su no odiaba a Tikal, pues ¿qué culpa tenía ella de haber sido elegida como futura esposa de Knuckles? No era culpa de ella, y eso era algo que ambas sabía de sobra. Además, ¿cómo se hace para odiar a una persona como Tikal?-. No, no se trata de Knuckles, ni mucho menos.

-¿Entonces? –le dijo, curiosa-. ¿Acaso… entró otro hombre a tu vida? –claramente, la cara de Tikal demostraba que estaba en lo correcto: no pudo evitar cambiar el brillo de sus ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron llegando casi a la tonalidad de su piel. La otra echidna rió divertida: mientras no estuviera casada, ¿quién le prohibiría a la princesa de tener un hombre a escondidas?-. ¡Quiero saberlo todo, Tikal! ¡Me has dejado curiosa! –estaba emocionada: pocas cosas le pasaban a Tikal como para que Julie-Su se viera emocioanda así, pues sabía que la joven princesa no se había enamorado de nadie.

Mas el semblante de Tikal cambió a uno triste, lo cual extrañó a la otra.

-Llego a contarte mi secreto… Y… -Tikal se volteó: ¿cómo verla a la cara, a alguien tan defensora de su propia sangre?-. Te ofenderías, te enojarías y no me hablarías –La cara de incertidumbre de Julie-Su era impactante. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¡Oh, vamos, mujer! –exclamó, fastidiada-. No te hagas la difícil –le dijo, mas Tikal no se volteó-. Ni que hubieras cometido una falta grave –la princesa seguía sin voltear-. ¡Tikal! –gritó, pero no hizo caso. Ofendida, la obligó a voltearse a la fuerza: estaba con los ojos acuosos y un semblante entre decidido y triste-. ¿De quién rayos te has enamorado que estás así? ¿De uno del populacho que tan mal te tiene? –la echidna naranja negó con la cabeza-. ¡Vamos, Tikal! ¡No puede ser tan malo! ¡Ni que te hubieras enamorado de alguno de los extranjeros!

Los ojos de Tikal se abrieron como dos pelotas de tenis. Miraba fijamente a Julie-Su, estática, sin decir palabra alguna y llevándose las manos a la cara, mas una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Bajó la mirada y luego le volvió hacia la echidna rosada.

-¿Y qué…. si llegara a ser así?

La muda era ahora Julie. La miró perpleja.

-No serías capaz… -empezó, incrédula.

-Sería capaz –afirmó la otra-. Una vez que puedo enamorarme…

-… Y del hombre equivocado –terminó diciéndole Julie-Su-. ¿No te has parado a pensar…?

-¡Me he parado a pensar más veces de lo que tú crees! –alzó la voz ella-. No me interesa ya cómo puedas tomarlo, puedes odiarme y divulgarlo a todo el reino y que se desate la guerra por algo tan insignificante como…

-No es insignificante –le dijo Julie-Su, seria, como nunca lo había estado: no sabía si estaba ofendida, impresionada o ambas-. Tú, cómo…

-Como princesa y eso, no tengo que enamorarme de otro hombre, lo sé más claro que el agua –ahora Tikal había empezado a enfadarse.

-No, puedes enamorarte de quién quieras, ¡pero no de un sucio extranjero! –le dijo la echdina de los cabellos revueltos, ofendida-. ¿Por qué, Tikal?

-¿Por qué amas tú a Knuckles?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –gritaba Julie-Su.

-Sí que tiene que ver –corroboró la otra-. Es el mismo sentimiento, sólo que distinto hombre.

-¡NO! –le gritó-. ¡Tienes un reino a tus pies! ¿No te importa?

-Sí –dijo Tikal-. Pero a él ni a nadie le importa mi felicidad –contestó-. Se irá cuando regrese a su reino… Mientras, quiero poder disfrutar de este sentimiento…

-¿No te preocupa que pueda haber un enfrentamiento?

-También lo sé –contestó la princesa-. Por eso estoy tratando de que no pase a mayores.

-Ahora lo sé yo, ¿qué pasaría si fuera a decirle a tu padre? –Tikal la miró con los ojos entornados y ofendida.

-Sería tú quien prende la llama de la guerra, entonces –contestó decidida-. Tal vez yo soy responsable de dejar la madera y las piedras para crear el fuego, pero tú lo encenderías.

Siendo así, ambas fueron por caminos distintos, sin decirse nada más. Tikal sabía que había perdido a alguien, Julie-Su sabía que había encontrado a una traidora…

OoOoOoOo

Ufff, el capi más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, jaja! Tal vez quise dejarles esto largo ya que no escribiré por un tiempo xD Espero que les haya gustado! Nos veremos en un tieeeeeeempo, gente, ¡adiós!


	9. La mecha se enciende

Y heme aquí de nuevo! Sepan disculpar la tardanza, estuve de vacaciones en la playa, jaja! Bueno, pues sigamos n_n

TIKAL

**Capítulo 9: La mecha se enciende**

Tikal volvió poco después al palacio y, para cuando llegó había un revuelo importante: los nobles y consejeros gritando y su padre gritando por otro. Debía ser serio para que pelearan de esa forma. Llegó hasta uno de los nobles y preguntó qué rayos ocurría.

-Verá, princesa –empezó-, seguramente le informaron que su padre quiere hacer un banquete con esas alimañas que vinieron –Tikal asintió-. Lo hizo sin consentimiento de nosotros, una tontería.

-¡Hija! –Exclamó Pachacamac-. ¡Rayos, cállense un momento! –se lo veía agitadísimo: estaba más rojo que su misma piel.

-¡Princesa! ¡Dígale a su testarudo padre que una locura lo que quiere hacer! –gritó uno.

-Padre, considero que la idea del banquete es inadecuada… -empezó ella.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Estos ancianos andan diciéndome lo mismo!

-¿Es que acaso lo lee nuestro informes? –le preguntó uno, de mala manera. El soberano se sentó pesadamente sobre su silla.

-¿Qué informes? –dijo, confuso. Todos se miraron entre sí-. A mí no me llega ningún informe…

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la sala: los informes eran todo lo que ocurría en el reino y que el rey debía saber de máxima prioridad. La razón por la que los consejeros y nobles le decían aquello era porque allí relataban todo lo que ocurría. Más exactamente sobre los extranjeros.

-¿C-cómo que informes? –repitió uno negándose a comprender aquello que oía-. Los informes, esos que les dejamos todos los días sobre el escritorio…

-Nunca he recibido informes semejantes –anunció el rey. El revuelo empezó de vuelta al griterío de "¡Hay un traidor!" "¡Espías, espías!". El rey se puso de pie, bastante enojado y mandó a callar a todos-. ¡Basta! Primero, díganme de qué iban los informes tan importantes que me mandaba y luego resolveremos este asunto.

Lo que el rey escuchó lo hizo caerse en varias ocasiones, tuvo que ayudarlo Tikal a ponerse en pie y sentarlo, pues parecía que en todo momento le bajaba la presión: le hablaron de mujeres preñadas por los extranjeros, de que faltaban muchos objetos de valor que habían guardado a lo largo y ancho de la isla y que estaban casi seguros de que atacarían el templo de Chaos en cualquier momento. Pachacamac se agarró la cabeza con las manos y su cetro cayó al piso conun estruendo feo. Ahora, por fin, comprendía todo.

-Esos bastardos… -dijo para sí-. Tenías razón, hija mía… tú me decías que no venían con buenas intenciones… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mi propio pueblo siendo insultado así?

-No irás a proponer… –empezó la echidna de piel naranja.

-No, aún –le contestó, intentando recobrar la cordura-. Liquidemos el asunto del robo de los informes y luego resolveremos eso.

La muchacha, compungida, se fue a su recámara. Se avecinaban tormentas. Grandes, muy grandes tormentas…

Se tumbó en la cama y, abriendo un pequeño cajón de su recámara, sacó una esmeralda de color rojo. Se abrazó a sí misma con aquélla joya y la dejó inundar de su energía: ésta brilló tanto que hizo emanar calor de la esmeralda que Shadow tenía siempre colgada, eso hizo estremecer un poco al erizo, quien estaba en su tienda, escribiendo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Sonic que estaba ejercitándose un poco.

-Nada –respondió: volvió a acomodarse en su silla y siguió con lo que hacía, mas estaba algo nervioso por esa reacción del objeto: normalmente solía sentir que la echidna lo quería ver porque era un cálido brillo que lo reconfortaba: éste, más bien, parecía uno cargado de tristeza, pues casi quemaba su mano cuando rozó la bolsita de cuero.

Sin poder concentrarse más en el asunto, salió. El erizo azul lo miró de mala gana, sospechando algo extraño, pero Shadow, apenas dando unos pasos hacia fuera del campamento, se percató de que la tienda de Eggman estaba como vacía, lo cual le pareció extraño pues no salía de ella, a no ser que sea para comunicarles algo, comer o encontrarse con nobles echidnas en audiencia. Explorar e investigar jamás formaron parte de su estilo de vida y nunca lo sería, o al menos eso suponía.

Extrañado, decidió ver si se encontraba en los alrededores, pero lo más raro del asunto es que no estaba en ningún lugar. Eso sí era más que fuera de lo común. Decidió ponerse a caminar: no era que le importara mucho dónde estaba su "líder" (si se hacía humo, él hubiera estado más que contento), pero… Algo le traía mala espina.

Su caminar era veloz, pasó cerca del templo de la Gran Esmeralda, pero no lo encontró allí ni cerca de ahí. Llegó veloz hasta la playa, tal vez con la esperanza de cruzársela a su adorada echidna un momento. Se sentó a orillas del agua y su tumbó en la arena, pensando más en Tikal que en otra cosa.

Un sonido bastante gutural lo sacó de sus pensamientos: se incorporó con velocidad y fue corriendo hasta donde le pareció oír el ruido. Su sorpresa fue tal que tuvo que agarrarse de un árbol para no tumbarse: un brillo plateado iluminaba el mar que estaba por debajo de la isla, más exactamente, en el barco por el que habían venido. Shadow reconoció la escalera que Silver y Tails se habían encargado de hacer cuando subieron hasta ahí. Eggman no habría podido haber…

Distinguió una especie de ser algo robótico cerca de donde estaba la escalera. Eggman tenía la cualidad de crear cosas, a menor escala que Tails, pero crear, al fin y al cabo .Apenas se hubo acercado a él, el robot empezó a emitir un ruido tan fuerte que casi lo deja sordo y aturdido.

-Demo… -empezó.

-¡Ah, pero si es Shadow! –esa voz la reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados: el ruido se extinguió y por fin el erizo negro recobró la capacidad de escuchar, aunque estaba algo mareado-. Me sorprende… O mejor dicho, no me sorprende que hayas sido tú quién me encuentre –tenía una de esas clásicas sonrisas maliciosas y sospechosas que le hacía dudar de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-¿Silver y Tails te han hecho la escalera ésta, otra vez? –le preguntó.

-No –respondió-. No los necesito. Mi propia tecnología es capaz de hacer lo mismo que ellos con sus dones –dijo haciendo alarde del robot que casi le perfora los tímpanos. Y volvió a sonreír así-. Tú serás mi próximo familiar, así que, quiero compartir esto que guardo por varias semanas…

Shadow sabía que lo que iba a venir era un desastre.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta el barco. De allí Eggman lo condujo hasta lo que había sido antes su camarote principal, su estudio. Ambos entraron: estaba lleno de papeles, tantos que Shadow se preguntó si había viajado con tantos documentos. Pero lo realmente le llamaba la atención era la cantidad de mini robots que poblaban la nave. No pudo resistir dicha pregunta al erizo gordinflón.

-Los traje encubiertos –contestó, orgulloso-. Había empezado estos prototipos de robots hacía años con mi abuelo. Necesité que Tails y Silver los terminaran –Shadow no se imaginaba que esos dos, justamente, ayudaran a un plan de Eggman-. Obvio que les dije otra cosa –lo sospechaba-. En fin, estos robots me sirven de inteligencia.

-¿Inteligencia? –repitió, confuso, el de ojos rojos.

-Verás, no pensarás que haré mi golpe de gracia llevándome esas esmeraldas como si se tratase de un acto suicida –el erizo negro estaba cada vez más confuso-. He… "tomado" ciertos documentos del palacio de esa gente.

Y Shadow sintió como una cubeta de hielo se estrellaba en su cráneo y descendía por todo cuerpo. Quedó mudo.

-He podido enterarme de todo lo que hacen allí, Shadow –tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder seguir el hilo de la conversación-. Se ve que los nobles le aconsejan al rey día a día el no relacionarnos con nosotros, algo tarde, debo admitir, ya que creo haberme ganado su confianza –el otro sabía que ése era el principal error de Eggman: se confiaba demasiado en sí mismo, era tan orgulloso que no podía ver con claridad lo que pasaba realmente a su alrededor.

-Tú… -empezó como saliendo de un trance-. Tú… ¿has tomado… esos papeles?

-Oh, no –dijo rápidamente-. Lo han hecho estas pequeñas criaturitas que corren como el viento –dijo mirando por la ventanita del camarote. Shadow estaba completamente anonadado-. Bien, estoy orgulloso de poder contarte todo esto, Shadow. Gracias a estos documentos me es más fácil terminar la estrategia necesaria para tomar las benditas esmeraldas y largarnos de aquí. Será tan rápido que nadie se dará cuenta –una risotada inundó el lugar.

-¿Puedo… largarme yo de aquí?

La pregunta de Shadow descolocó al erizo marrón.

-¿Cómo que largarte? –preguntó, extrañado.

-¿Tengo que pedir licencia para ir a mi tienda, Eggman? –Shadow estaba bastante abombado en su cabeza de un montón de cosas e información que aún procesaba. Temía que al recta final del proceso llegara a un mal puerto, pues todo le decía que algo iba a salir mal.

-No, claro que no –aprobó Eggman-. Ve si quieres, te veo algo cansado, creo.

-Eh, sí, claro, adiós –ni las palabras en una oración llegó a hacer con coherencia.

Caminando fuera de allí, terminó a los pies de la playa. Se tumbó en la arena y miró el cielo: Eggman robó papeles importantes de la tribu echidna, ellos no tardaría en darse cuenta. Suponía que la estrategia de su "líder" consistiría en generar una batalla entre ellos y los echidnas para mandar un pequeño grupo de gente a robar las joyas del templo que su amada Tikal custodiaba. Conociéndolo a Eggman, esa era la estrategia más probable. El robo de los documentos era el detonante para comenzar las hostilidades. Clásico de él empezar de manera absurda y cobarde, además de generar las batallas y conflictos de manera cobarde. El colmo sería que Eggman se hiciera con las joyas y los dejara a merced de los echidnas para que los ejecutaran.

Se dio vuelta a un lado. Rozó su mano a la esmeralda que emitía un ligero calor, pero ese calor que lo reconfortaba. Se ve que la conexión entre él y ella se había armonizado, pues no quemaba la bolsa. A saber qué habría pasado… Tal vez ellos ya se enteraron del robo de los documentos y no se quedarían en brazos cruzados.

Volvió a mirar el cielo a través de sus ojos rojos: en cada estrella le parecía tener un brillo de la echidna. Se dijo a sí mismo que nunca pensó en poder sentir tanto cariño por alguien, que antes habría apostado todo a que a la única que hubiese llegado a rendirle tanto amor era la princesa María… Quien ahora era sólo un simple recuerdo… Y recordaba que algo la había extrañado en la travesía que hicieron al llegar allí. Cómo cambiaba la gente.

Se quitó sus botas y se arremangó el pantalón para meterse un poco al agua y sentir una oleada de sensación que lo refrescó por todo el cuerpo. Al menos eso lo calmaba más. Pero su relajación fue bastante breve, pues unos sonidos provenientes de unos arbustos lejanos hicieron ponerlo en guardia casi tan rápido como lo hubiese hecho Sonic: tomó sus botas y se alejó del agua tan rápido como pudo.

Se ocultó entre algún árbol que había y distinguió una figura de piel rojiza a lo lejos: el corazón le latía fuerte. ¿Era Tikal? ¡Hubiese querido tanto verla! Pero entornó los ojos y dejó que la luna iluminara al ser: era un hombre. Un echidna, alto, de piel roja y con un detalle especial: una medialuna en el pecho y algunos dibujos raros en el cuerpo. Traía consigo una especie de lanza. Era muy parecido a Tikal por el pelo, pero se notaba que era un tipo rudo, lo vio en su mirar: sus ojos violáceos demostraban fuerza y poder. Estaba parado allí, mirando el cielo con un semblante entre rudo y confuso, una imagen completamente extraña.

Shadow se alejó de allí a su campamento y se metió en su tienda. Sonic estaba tirado en la cama mirando algunas cosas de su bolsita de cuero que llevaba en el cinturón de su pantalón.

-¿Tuviste un encuentro amoroso? –le dijo el erizo azul entre broma y serio. O Silver ya le había dicho todo o Sonic se había puesto más observador.

-No, idiota –contestó de mala gana tirando sus botas al suelo y preparándose para dormir-. Lo encontré a Eggman –Sonic dejó las fotos en su cama y lo miró, confuso.

-¿Cómo que lo encontraste a Eggman? –repitió, extrañado. Shadow le habló de lo que había visto y lo que había encontrado.

-En cualquier momento entramos en una batalla, te lo aseguro –corroboró el erizo negro-. Eggman prepara una emboscada o algo. Pero te apuesto que los echidnas atacarán primero –hizo una pausa-. Vi uno hoy en la playa, hace un rato. Me dio muy mala espina… -Sonic quedó ensimismado. Esa declaración no le gustaba. Para nada.

Y tal como Shadow preveía, los echidnas no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Los papeles que Eggman robó eran el principio, pues la gota que rebalsaría el vaso se acercaba…

OoOoOo

Heme aquí de nuevo :3 Pues, como se ve, la cosa se va a ir complicando un cachitín más, jaja! De todas formas, nos aceramos al primer clímax, pues tengo la trama más o menos pensada, ya y este es, simplemente, el comienzo de todo lo que vendrá luego! Un saludo gente! (y si les gusta el ShadAria, visiten mi fic nuevo! Se llama U.L.F. y es un ShadAria :3)

Saludos! Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


	10. Y explota

Pues, sigamos adelante con este fic! :) Les dejo el capítulo nuevo! Muchas gracias a quienes lo leen y a quienes comentan. ¡Me alegra mucho saber que a alguien le gusta!

TIKAL

**Capítulo 10: Y explota**

En el palacio echidna, muy pocos descansaron Buscaban por todos los rincones los informes, mas jamás hallaron con ellos. Desistieron y prefirieron irse a descansar. Llegaron a conclusión de que o había un traidor en la corte o alguien había hurtado los informes del rey, lo cual era extraño pues nadie había visto entrar y salir a alguien sospechoso últimamente. Y el banquete que había pensado proponer el rey, claramente fue cancelado y no se volvió a hablar del asunto.

Los días que transcurrieron fueron algo extraños: los extranjeros vieron que los echidnas ni se les acercaban y estaban alejados de ellos de manera poco normal. Era como si ellos hubiesen hecho un muro que les impedía a los otros traspasarlos. Varios de los "invasores" se acercaron a Eggman a preguntarle si sabía algo o si había hecho algo con respecto a ese cambio de actitud proveniente de los nativos.

-¿Cómo quieren que sepa eso? –les contestó de muy mala manera-. ¿Piensan que soy adivino o qué? ¡Qué sé yo qué les ocurrió! –parecía algo molesto por las preguntas aquéllas-. Son una panda de ignorantes, vaya uno a saber qué se les cruzó por la cabeza…

Shadow estaba alejado del grupo que rodeaba al erizo obeso. Se lo veía compungido y pensativo.

-¿Qué hay, Shads? –Sonic se le acercaba, junto con Silver y Tails-. Las cosas no parecen marchar bien –pero el erizo negro no contestó-. ¿Tú sabes algo?

-No –dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y tardando un poco en contestar.

-¿Seguro? –volvió a cerciorarse Silver quien sabía que algo andaba tramando-. Oye, no me digas que los de la tribu se enteraron lo de…

Rápidamente, la mirada de Shadow lo hizo callar. Tails era el único confundido: ni Sonic ni Silver le había dicho algo al joven zorro, por lo que, inocentemente, le preguntó a Shadow:

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? –quiso saber.

-Que te cuenten tus amigos –le dijo bastante molesto yéndose de allí. Hizo oídos sordos cuando sentía que lo llamaban. Se alejó y se metió por un bosque bastante frondoso. Lo conducía al bosque donde sabía que estaba aquél lago y aquellas pequeñas criaturas celestes que volaban alegremente. Y llegó.

El lugar estaba vacío: ni chaos ni nadie estaba allí. Sólo el pequeño lugar donde salía el agua. Aquél lugar donde la había visto por primera vez… Una brisa relajante lo invadió y lo obligó a sentarse a los pies de un árbol. Tomó en sus manos la esmeralda que siempre le colgaba del cinturón y la vio a contraluz: era preciosa. Y emanó un cálido poder que lo hizo sentirse aún más tranquilo…Creyó oír una voz cantar cuando se durmió profundamente…

Abrió los ojos con pereza y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver un par de ojos celestes frente a él: su corazón dio un vuelco y quiso incorporarse como un acto reflejo producto de la sorpresa.

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Soy yo! –la voz lo hizo quedarse donde estaba. Claramente, aquélla mujer era Tikal y se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en el regazo de ella-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ahora que te veo, muy bien –respondió. Ella se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió-. Te he extraño…

-Y yo a ti –Tikal le acarició la frente al erizo con sumo amor. Él atrajo la mano de ella hacía su mejilla y quedó un rato allí. No necesitaban decirse nada más, con eso, ya estaban más que conformes-. Han tenido bastantes problemas estos días, ¿no? –ella agachó la cabeza.

-Sí… -el semblante de ella se hizo algo más triste-. Hemos estado bastante ocupados en el palacio. Alguien ha tomado unos informes que iban destinados a mi padre –Shadow se puso algo nervioso y, sentándose junto a ella, la miró con cuidado-. ¿Ocurre algo? –el erizo negro no sabía por dónde arrancar.

-Verás… -empezó a él: ¿tanto la amaba? ¿Tanto la quería? Sí, sabía que lo que le iría a contar lo debía decir a su padre, tenía que informar ese hurto a manos de su propio líder y luego… Y luego lo inevitable, la guerra… ¿Qué podía hacer? Al menos era por culpa de la negligencia de Eggman y no por un amor "prohibido". Aunque esa guerra sería el fin para ellos dos…-. Creo saber qué ha ocurrido con esos papeles –Tikal entornó la mirada, a una más suplicante y lo tomó por las manos.

-¡Dime qué sabes! ¡Todo lo que sea necesario para no haya una guerra…! –una sonrisa fría la heló.

-Me temo que la guerra es el clímax de la historia

-¿Qué… quieres decir? –y Shadow pasó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos días. Con toda esa información, todo tenía una lógica, menos una-. ¿Cómo sería posible que esas criaturas entraran a palacio sin ser vistas?

-Son rápidas –le contestó.

-Por más rápidas que fueran, alguien las habría visto…

-Escucha, tengo un… eh... Amigo que corre a la velocidad del sonido, ¿puedes tú ver el sonido? –Ella negó con la cabeza-. Ese es el punto. Si yo usara mis otros calzados, te apuesto a que no podrías verme cuando corro.

-¿Tú también corres así? –el erizo asintió-. Ojalá pueda verte correr una vez…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio,

-Shadow… -empezó ella mirándolo intensamente-. Quiero… Quiero verte esta noche…

Aquélla mirada hubiera enternecido hasta la bestia más feroz. La echidna entrelazó los dedos del erizo con suavidad y amor.

-Deseo… Verte correr de la manera en que me lo dices –y le sonrió-. ¿En la playa, está bien? –el erizo negro asintió y recibió un tierno abrazo de "su chica", Éste correspondió con suavidad.

Se despidieron poco después. La princesa fue hasta el templo de la gran Esmeralda, donde Chaos estaba de pie sobre la misma mirando el paisaje con un semblante muy triste y frío. Ella se acercó para hacerla compañía.

-Chaos –saludó ella-, ¿qué tienes? –él se sentó a los pies del templo y la echidna lo imitó.

-Estoy… muy mal, pequeña –empezó-. Estamos por entrar en una seria batalla… Y no veo un buen final… Mas bien, no veo nada bueno, en absoluto –Tikal no supo qué decirle, pues sabía que las cosas no marchaban bien-. ¿Vas a hablar con tu padre, no? –ella asintió-. Haces bien… Es tu pueblo.

-Lo sé… -ella se incorporó. Empezaba a descender por las escaleras, cuando la deidad la retuvo unos instantes.

-Tikal –habló con una voz solmene que la hizo estremecer un poco-. Cuídate, por lo que más quieras. No veo mucho tiempo más de paz –ella volvió a asentir-. Y una cosa, antes de que no puedas salir del palacio, ven a verme con urgencia.

-¿Cómo…? –le dijo ella, extrañada.

-Haz lo que te digo –y así fue, la gran criatura desapareció de la vista de la princesa, quien fue a su residencia con un corazón lleno de emociones dispares.

Durante la caída del sol y la entrada a la noche, la tienda del líder del erizo marrón estaba repleta de refunfuños, idas y venidas de aquí y allá, y demás andadas. Terminó por sentarse tan bruscamente en un intento de silla que se cayó de ella, lanzando una palabrota fea que se escuchó bastante clara. Y dio la casualidad que Shadow entraba su tienda, sin permiso, como era costumbre.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Shadow! –exclamó Eggman, malhumorado-. ¡Usa la palabra permiso, de vez en cuando! –el erizo negro quiso haberle dicho eso, considerando que estaban en aquélla isla "sin permiso" y jamás lo habían dado.

A duras penas Eggman pateó el intento de silla hasta una esquina de su tiendo y se acercó a Shadow preguntándole qué quería.

-Saber si ya armaste un plan de batalla o de huida –le dijo sin más. Eggman frunció el ceño.

-¿Plan de…? ¡Oh! Qué puntería tienes, mi muchacho –le dijo sonriendo con malicia-. Justo de iba a llamar para contarte las buenas nuevas –para el otro erizo no confiaba le serían "buenas nuevas"-. He estado pensando una manera de largarnos ya de aquí –un plan de huida, como Shadow habría previsto-. He estado pensando, iremos una de estas noches por sorpresa, tomamos las benditas joyas esas del templo y nos vamos –para variar, Eggman estaba orgulloso de su plan. Shadow suspiró.

-¿Exactamente cómo vas a generar un factor sorpresa para tomarlas? –inquirió.

-¿Por qué crees que el rey Silver está aquí? No lo llamé para que dedicara a extenderme escaleras –Shadow adivinó su plan en menos de lo hubiera dado un puñetazo: básicamente, la idea del señor erizo bigotudo era usar los poderes de Silver para atraer las joyas –que él sabía que eran unas poderosas esmeraldas- hacia ellos e irse cobardemente.

-Esucha –le dijo Shadow-. No subestimes a esos nativos –le advirtió-. No son tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que le estamos robando sus cosas –le dijo haciendo referencia a todos los objetos de valor que iban encontrando. Eggman se acomodó sus gruesos lentes.

-¿Es acaso una advertencia? –manifestó, serio-. ¿Has hablado con algún idiota de esos?

-Eggman, su rey no va a dudar de sospechar de nosotros –corroboró el erizo de piel azabache-. Es muy obvio: ¿acaso nos conoce? ¿Nos tiene la suficiente confianza como para no dudar de nosotros?

-No tiene las pruebas para decir que fuimos –apuntó Eggman-. Si llegaran a venir, de todas formas, ¿qué pueden hacer una panda de idiotas que sólo usan varas de madera como defensa?

-Más de lo que tú puedes hacer

Silver había entrado en la tienda. Sin permiso, claro, lo que hizo enfadar al dueño de la misma.

-Es su territorio –le dijo el erizo color plata-. Además, ¿simplemente vas a usarme como un ladrón?

-Momento, momento –dijo cortante Eggman-. Ya estamos bastante tiempo aquí. Estoy seguro que ambos y el resto del plantel quiere regresar ya a casa –una rápida mirada de Silver hacia los rubíes de Shadow le hizo entender que él moreno no tenía intenciones de regresar.

-Pues yo no seré un peón de ladrón. Bastante hemos tomado ya –dijo Silver, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Aquí las órdenes las doy yo! –gritó Eggman-. ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!

-¡Eggman! ¡Lo único que harás es desatar una batalla y ahí sí que no vamos a volver! –Silver empezó a levantar la voz, también.

-¡Unos pelmazos como esos no nos harán nada!

-¡Pero nos superan en cantidad! No estamos preparados para una emboscada –Silver trataba de entrar en razón a su terco líder-. No pienso exponerme para que un codicioso como tú nos mate –Eggman se le acercó a Silver de manera amenazante y le apretó los brazos con mucha fuerza.

-Escúchame, rey de los idiotas –le dijo, fríamente-. Aquí se hace lo yo te diga. Bien puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Esas joyas van a ser nuestras y nos iremos CON ellas –puntualizó. Un sudor frío recorrió el cuerpo del erizo plateado-. Si la guerra llegara a venir, me importa un bledo. Somos los suficientemente rápidos como para marcharnos, ¿oíste? Prepárate para la acción en unas noches –y lo soltó con brusquedad. Silver se marchó de allí con una impotencia tal que habría levitado piedras y las habría mandado a volar a diestra y siniestra-. ¿No te vas tú también?

-Creo que haríamos mejor en irnos ya –le dijo-. No tardarán en aparecer por tu robo –Eggman levantó un brazo y casi lo golpea a Shadow.

-¡Qué te vayas te digo! –gritó aún más fuerte que antes. Y así lo hizo.

El cuarteto de 3 erizos y un zorro estaba alejado del resto del campamento cuando fueron a cenar. Silver y Shadow comentaban lo que había pasado. Y Shadow no tuvo más remedio que contarles lo que vio la otra noche y el hurto de los papeles. Sonic y Tails quedaron completamente anonadados y algo temerosos: ellos no querían pelear con gente tan pacífica. Después de todo, el territorio era de ellos. Simplemente habían venido a "explorar".

Entrada la noche, Shadow se fue. Tenía puesto un calzado distinto. Sonic le había preguntado si iba a correr, a lo que contestó afirmativamente. El erizo azul casi lo acompañaba, pero estaba tan agotado que lo dejó ir solo. Menos mal, porque, de todas formas, Shadow no lo hubiera dejado acompañarlo.

Corriendo, o mejor dicho "deslizando" con su calzado especial, llegó rápidamente a la playa: distinguió a la echidna, bajo la luz de la luna, sentada a orillas del agua. El erizo se le acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Shadow! –exclamó, sorpresiva-. Vaya que no me había dado cuenta que habías llegado –éste sonrió lentamente.

-¿Hace mucho me esperas? –y ella negó-. Me retrasé porque… -el semblante del erizo se hizo serio-… Porque van pésimas las cosas por donde estoy –Tikal lo miró seria también,

-Lo mismo ocurre conmigo –y ella se acercó más a él, hasta quedar casi pegada-. Mi padre ha interrogado como diez veces a dónde iba, teme que me ocurra algo –tomó aire y suspiró-. Seguro ha mandado a Knuckles o a Julie-Su a seguirme –Shadow la miraba, con algo de… ¿De pena?-. Perdona, ni siquiera sabes quién es Julie-su… -pero a Shadow no le importaba esa información-. De todas formas –dijo poniéndose de pie-, no he dicho que iba a playa, sino al bosque –y volvió a sonreír. Shadow se incorporó-. ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Es ése tu calzado especial? –dijo observando curiosa aquéllos zapatos blancos y rojos.

-Sí… Fue un regalo de mi rey –le dijo. De pronto, él la tomó por la cintura y las piernas.

-¡S-Shadow! ¡¿Qu-Qué haces?! –exclamó ella cuando la hubo sostenido así.

-¿No querías verme correr?

-S-Sí, pero… -empezó ella, asustada.

-¡Agárrate fuerte! –fue lo único que le dijo el erizo negro.

No sabían cuánto habían recorrido. Lo único que sí, es que Tikal no había sentido jamás aquélla adrenalina: fue única. Pero la sintió sumamente emocionante. Shadow lo dejó suavemente en la arena y, por algún extraño motivo, empezó a reír.

Y, por algún extraño motivo, Shadow también comenzó a reír.

-¡Oh, Shadow! –dijo la chica, al fin, luego de estar quién sabe cuánto tiempo riéndose-. ¡Jamás me había sentido tan viva!

-Así se siente correr –dijo entre jadeos, el erizo-. Es como una energía que sale y no al puedes parar.

Quedaron acostados en la arena. Se miraron. Se sentían cómodos mirándose. Y Tikal puso una mano en su mejilla. El corazón del erizo volvió a pegar un brinco.

-Shadow… -empezó ella-. Tengo miedo… -le confesó. Ahora no reía: sus ojos azules se aguaron-. Sé que mañana no estaré riendo, algo me lo dice –sus ojos se aguaban más-. Hablé con Chaos antes de venir a verte: está tan triste… Me da bendiciones y ánimos, me asusta mucho…

Ambos corazones latían aún más rápido que los pies de Shadow. Éste le tomó con firmeza aquélla mano que ella acariciaba en su mejilla. Trataba de poner la mirada más firme y reconfortante que podía darle.

-Estaré… estaré contigo –le dijo él. Los aguados ojos de Tikal hicieron presentes unas gruesas lágrimas. Shadow, acercándose más a ella, le besó la frente.

-…Gracias… -dijo tenuamente la chica y se abrazó-. Te amo…

-Te amo… -contestó a su vez, el erizo.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso en los labios…

…y una flecha pasó surcando por encima de ellos. Intuitivamente, se abrazaron con fuerza, de manera que Shadow la protegía.

Se incorporaron velozmente y cuál fue la sorpresa de ambos de encontrar un echidna hecho una fiera frente a ellos, a unos metros. Shadow simplemente entendía de los labios de la chica "¡Kncukes!", gritó espantada.

El erizo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: una embestida por parte del echidna de piel roja lo tumbó al suelo como si se tratase de una bolsa de papas.

-¡Knuckles, no! –gritaba la chica. Mas él le contestaba en un idioma que no entendía: la esmeralda que la princesa le había dado tenía la facultad de entenderse mutuamente, no para entender a otros, por lo que el erizo no comprendía ni una palabra del léxico del chico, quien se puso a atacarlo cual fiera embravecida. El erizo esquivaba como podía todos los ataques hasta que empezó a devolverle los golpes: Tikal había intentado detener a su "prometido" y había recibido un puñetazo en la cara que la tumbó. El que se había enojado ahora era el extranjero quien le dio una sucesiva de golpes que el echidna pocos logró esquivar.

Tikal no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues ambos se estaban matando. Shadow quiso entender que el echidna profería en grandes insultos pues no paraba de verlo con odio al erizo. Mientras éste le pedía a la chica que se fuera de allí.

Dándole un golpe fuerte en el estómago, Shadow cayó al suelo. Creyendo que con eso había terminado con el que se había querido meter con su "prometida", se acercó a ella, enfurecido, y la abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo. Shadow escuchó palabras que no comprendía y sonidos de golpes: se puso de pie con dificultad para tumbar al echidna: no iría a permitir que, su propio prometido la golpeara así.

-¡Qué clase de hombre eres que golpeas a una mujer! –le gritó Shadow, aunque sabía que nada podía entender el contrincante. Tikal estaba con la cara magullada y bastante golpeada. Aun así, intentó detener al bestial de Knuckles, y éste contestó con violencia. Shadow estaba hirviendo de ira.

-¡Shadow! –ni el grito de Silver, que venía corriendo a lo lejos, lo distrajo. Los separó mandándolos a volar, cada uno en un extremo, El erizo negro estaba a los pies del de plateado-. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, imbécil?! -para que Silver insultara, debía estar enojado. Shadow esucpió el suelo y se incorporó: vio cómo Knuckles montaba a Tikal a un lado de su cuerpo y se la llamaba cual bolsa de verduras. Éste se dio vuelta para decirle algo que no comprendió. Mas sí entendió las palabras de Tikal.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Shadow, por favor, vete! ¡Te quiero!

El erizo negro quedó completamente anonadado.

El barril de explosivo había, por fin, empezado a estallar…

OoOoOo

Ehhh, al fin actualicé, jaja! xD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n_n (y no se les haya vuelto muy extenso). Mil gracias por sus comentarios y sus visitas n_n

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D


	11. Las cartas están echadas

Pues heme aquí, de nuevo :) Considero que estamos entrando en la etapa interesante de éste fanfic xD No quisiera revelarles nada, pero ni crean que pienso dejarlos como el final de la primera película de Pocahontas (sép, hay una segunda parte para quién no sepa. A mí me agradó, no tanto como la primera…). Pienso que estamos ante "un punto de giro" como me han enseñado en mis clases de guion básicas xD Es decir, un hecho importante a la trama n.n

No los aburro más, gente! Sigamos!

TIKAL

**Capítulo 11: Las cartas están echadas**

Silver se llevó a un Shadow bastante lastimo fuera de allí. Lo cargaba entre sus hombros y su ojos dorados relampagueaban llenos de cólera.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –gritaba. Estaba realmente muy molesto, algo que Shadow no acostumbraba a ver a menudo-. ¡Te has pasado, gran tonto! –ni tampoco lo había escuchado insultar tan seguido. Claramente, estaba conociendo a otro Silver cuando éste se enfadaba-. ¿Para qué demonios tienes tú un cerebro? ¡Claro, para hacer que a todos nos maten!

-¿Puedes parar de gritar? Me aturdes –dijo el erizo negro, a quien empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Te aturdo? ¡Pues debería aturdirte más!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Shadow abrió la boca.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Iba por el bosque, buscaba el barco –contestó con un tono de voz de enojado-. Vi una ráfaga de viento fuerte y creí que era Sonic. Vaya sorpresa –y lo fulminó con la mirada.

No se dijeron nada hasta llegar a las tiendas. El plateado rey dejó a Shadow en la tienda que corresponde.

-¡Silver! ¿Qué…? –empezó Sonic cuando abrió la tienda suya. No terminó la pregunta pues le dejó a Shadow, dándoselo como quien tira un montón de bolsas, y el erizo azul lo atajó a tiempo para que no se cayera. Notó las lastimaduras de su cuerpo-. ¡¿Pero qué rayos le ocurrió?! –dijo mirándolo a Silver. Toda la conversación era entre susurros, pues era entrada la noche, ya.

-Qué éste inconsciente te lo explique. Voy a dormir, a ver si será la última noche de paz –dejando confundido a un Sonic, se fue.

Éste ayudó a Shadow a recostarlo en la cama. Si bien tenía nulos conocimientos de enfermería o de curación, fue a ver si tenía un botiquín o algo, mas no tuvo que buscarlo, pues Tails apareció con uno en la tienda.

-¡Oh, Tails! –Exclamó Sonic-. ¡Gracias! –entre los dos curaron las heridas del erizo negro, quien tenía la mirada perdida y no decía palabra.

Para cuando terminaron de curarlo, fue el azul quien empezó la charla.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Silver no se enoja tan fácilmente –comentó el zorro de dos colas. Mas Shadow no contestó a la pregunta.

-No... Yo... –los otros dos se miraron extrañados. Sonic entornó los ojos, mirándolo fijamente y serio. Lo obligó a sostenerle la mirada a Shadow.

-¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? –su tono de voz se hizo serio-. Dime que no te han visto… -el erizo negro no contestó-. ¡Santo Dios, Shadow! ¡Háblame! ¡Me pones nervioso! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

-Shadow, ¿te han descubierto con la princesa de ellos? ¿Eso pasa? –a juzgar por la mirada que le daba Shadow, Tails y Sonic comprendieron eso.

-Un… Un nativo vino y nos atacó… Me temo que vaya a contarle a su rey –concluyó el negro, desviando la mirada de los otros dos, quienes sintieron una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

Eso significaba una sola cosa: enfrentamiento.

-Sería prudente decirle a Egg… -empezó Tails, pero Shadow lo obligó a callarse-. Shadow, de alguna forma se va a enterar. Es preferible que se enfade ahora y no cuando vengan una horda de nativos a querer asesinarnos –reflexionando la situación, el zorro tenía coherencia con lo que decía… Mas Shadow pidió no hacerlo ahora, al menos, hasta que llegara el alba.

Por otro lado, Knuckles llegaba dando tumbos al palacio con una Tikal a sus hombros. Aquél espectáculo llamó la atención de los pocos nobles que estaban en allí y reclamaban su actitud para con la princesa. El echidna, embravecido de furia y sin escuchar nada, dejó a la chica en el piso, mirándola con desprecio.

-¡Llamen al rey! –gritó con fuerza. Los nobles se miraban, extrañados-. ¡Llámenlo, maldita sea! –vociferó a viva voz.

-¡Knuckles! –le dijo uno-. ¡No son estas horas de dar gritos y mucho menos molestar al soberano en su descanso!

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡Es un asunto de extrema emergencia! –nunca lo habían visto tan colérico. Y menos se podían imaginar por qué ambos estaban lastimados.

-Por favor –logró decir una Tikal con débil voz-. Llámenlo.

No tuvieron más opción que hacer lo que los dos jóvenes le pedían. Con algo de fastidio y, bostezando, el rey fue a la sala principal de su palacio y vio, incrédulo, aquélla imagen de sus dos futuros sucesores al poder. No había explicación lógica para ello, o al menos no todavía.

-Mas te vale que me expliques tu llamada, Knuckles –reprendió Pachacamac con su grave voz. El echidna de gran fuerza no temió ante él y se aproximó para hablarle sin escrúpulo alguno.

-¡Rey! –empezó-. Tu hija ha ensuciado su propio título de princesa y, lo que es peor, nos ha insultado y decepcionado.

El silencio invadió el lugar. Pachacamac, a quien se le fue el sueño en un instante, no daba crédito alguno a lo que decía esa boca. ¿Qué su hija, qué?

-K-Knuckles –estaba bastante confundido. Se sentó en su trono y se dispuso a escuchar con mayor atención-, ¿a qué vienen esas acusaciones?

-¡Su hija es una maldita mujer! –gritaba-. ¡Tiene un amante! –de a poco, la gente que vivía en el palacio se despertó por los gritos del chico. Y cuando llegaban a la sala principal, lo primero que oyeron fue esa acusación hacia su prometida. Fue un silencio de lo más incómodo y, sobre todo, inexplicable, pues aquélla acusación parecía no tener lógica, Hasta el mismísimo rey quedó sin habla por un momento.

-¿Mi hija, qué? –dijo, no dando crédito a lo que oía-. Knuckles, lo que dices puede costarte tu compromiso y libertad

-¡Ya no me interesan! –sentenció-. Después de hoy, el compromiso con esta cosa me importa un bledo.

-¡Te prohíbo ese vocabulario en mi presencia! –Pachacamac empezaba a perder la paciencia-. ¡Y explícame con palabras sensatas por qué injurias a Tikal así!

-¿No me cree? ¡Acabo de ver a su hija con un amante! Estoy en este estado por haber peleado con él –y puso un tono sarcástico-. ¿Y adivine qué? ¡El amante de su princesa es un vil y despreciable extranjero!

De haber estado viva la madre de la echidna, seguramente se habría desmayado. Mas Pachacamac trató de mantener la compostura y pidió silencio pues mucha gente se había juntado en el salón: se estaba convirtiendo en un escándalo todo eso. El rey pidió a su hija hablar.

-Tikal –le dijo-, júrame por ti misma que esto es una injuria que te hace Knuckles.

-No, padre –afirmó la princesa, de pie-. Todo lo que ha dicho… es la pura verdad.

Lo que siguió fue una ola de emociones hechas torbellino: la gente vociferaba, incrédula y los nobles estaban alteradísimos. El rey estuvo fuera de sí varios minutos, hasta que recobró la compostura y mandó a callar a todos. Ordenó que se fueran todos menos los nobles de confianza que siempre tenía y reprochó la actitud de Tikal en cuantas palabras existieran. No importaba que tanto amara a ése extranjero, ella tenía un deber como princesa y lo ensució. Insultó a su pueblo y, lo que era peor, había insultado a su padre. Pero Tikal no pidió perdón, sino que, firme ante la mirada enojada del padre, y con sus ojos acuosos, dijo:

-No pediré perdón por amar –le dijo-. No creo que sentir amor sea vergonzoso –su padre se puso de pie.

-Julie-Su –llamó, frío. La echidna apareció-. Llévatela a su cuarto –miraba frío a su hija-. No saldrás de allí hasta que yo lo ordene –con esfuerzo y, ante los gritos de la chica, Julie-Su se llevó a Tikal a donde le habían ordenado-. ¿Cómo es él, Knuckles?

-Todo negro, de ojos rojos. Creí oír un Shadow por su nombre –respondió.

-Bien, ahora vete –le dijo, pero el echidna rehusó en irse-. ¡Lárgate ahora o te destierro! –sin poder defenderse ante una acusación tal, se marchó, aún más enfadado de lo que ya estaba.

Pachacamac quedó con su pequeño séquito de nobles deliberando por varias horas qué iban a hacer ante esta situación. Luego de hablar por un largo y extenso raro, Pachacamac dijo:

-Cuando el problema empieza a emanar ramas, lo mejor es cortar la raíz de un instante –luego de eso, los nobles creyeron acertado lo que decía: el fin del problema lo iban a dar en un ritual muy importante que celebraban por esas fechas. Su rito y homenaje era hacia su deidad solar y, todos los años, sacrificaban algo importante a su gratitud. El año pasado, una de las sacerdotisas más importantes de su pueblo, la madre de Julie-Su, ofreció para ese ritual, una hectárea de cultivo que ella misma había cuidado.

El pueblo de Pachacamac no se caracterizaba por ser violento y guerrero. No veían bien las armas ni la violencia sin razón. Pero el rey consideraba que sino ejecutaba el problema de raíz, esa gente extraña seguiría invadiéndole su lugar. Y no era justo. Lo lamentaba por su hija, claro, pero ella sabía muy bien sus principios y, lo que acababa de hacer, era la estupidez más grande que pudo haber hecho.

Así fue que ese pequeño grupo de gente resolvió solucionar el problema de la siguiente manera: lo que ofrecerían en aquel ritual era al extranjero ese. Y quien llevaría a cabo dicho momento, sería la mismísima princesa…

El alba cayó con rapidez. Shadow, siento ahora todo el dolor de su cuerpo, intentó levantarse de su cama e ir a ver a Eggman. Era preferible que él mismo le dijera las cosas antes de que vinieran a atacar unos tipos y que nadie entendiera la razón.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces?

Un muy dormido Sonic lo miraba confuso. Shadow intentó ponerse de pie y falló en el intento. El erizo azul fue a ayudarlo.

-¡Puedo solo! –contestó el negro. El de ojos verdes lo miraba, bastante malhumorado para aquéllas horas de la mañana.

-Si tu intención es hablar con el idiota de Eggman, pues desiste de aquélla idea, si hasta sus ronquidos se escuchan de aquí –y era cierto: el enorme erizo marrón de amplios bigotes dormía muy profundamente y roncaba como una sierra. Shadow maldijo y se quedó allí, contra la pared, semi-sentado y mirando algún punto fijo de la tienda-. Oye, no te pongas paranoico –dijo Sonic-. Vendrán en cualquier momento, pero debe estar deliberando qué van a hacer con el problema.

-Matarme, eso es seguro –al erizo azul no le sorprendía que fuera tan negativo: siempre lo era-. Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos ya –con una mano, se agarró la cabeza.

-Espera a que despierte y ve a hablar con él

-¡Ya lo sé, idiota azul! –gritó. Haciendo caso omiso del insulto, el "idiota azul" volvió a su cama a dormir. Shadow quedó allí, sin poder conciliar más el sueño. Aferró con fuerza la esmeralda que tenía en su cintura y sintió una gran energía.

De haber sabido que aquélla esmeralda transmitía una gran fuerza entre él y Tikal, podría haber visto a una echidna, encerrada en sus aposentos, completamente sin dormir y buscando las miles de maneras posibles de poder salvar a Shadow. Y aunque nadie se diera cuenta, su amigo Chaos, silencioso, se quedó haciéndole compañía.

Dos horas más tarde, el grupo de extranjeros se reunía luego de desayunar en un amplio círculo, pues su líder los había convocado. Les decía que pronto se irían de allí y les avisaría en la brevedad posible. Muchas se sonrieron felices, pues ya estaban hartos de aquél lugar. Cuando se hubo disipado el grupo, un erizo negro se le acercó a Eggman, quien entornó los ojos, impresionado.

-¡Muchacho! –exclamó-. ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

-Tenemos que conversar –y así fue que los dos se encaminaron a la tienda. Silver los seguía-. ¿Qué quieres Silver?

-Yo también necesito hablar con él –el plateado pudo anticipar lo que vendría: antes de que se mataran entre ellos, prefería estar allí. No lo iba a dejar solo a Shadow, a pesar de que haya cometido una idiotez. Así que encontró en la tienda, junto con los otros dos, pues el erizo negro no pudo convencer al otro de irse. Eggman se sentó en su silla y volvió a preguntarle por sus heridas.

-Pelee… con un nativo anoche –empezó el erizo negro. Eggman no parecía impresionado.

-¿Y de eso me vienes hablar? –y Shadow lo miraba-. ¿Por qué peleaste? Siempre haces lo mismo… -y era así: era raro que el erizo negro entrara en una batalla, normalmente solía pelear sólo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y cuando peleaba, nunca era nada bueno. La última vez que Eggman se enteró de una pelea con Shadow, fue encarcelado un día.

-No peleé con un nativo por simple hecho de ser un nativo –le explicó el de ojos rojos. El erizo marrón se quitó las gruesas gafas que solía usar, algo inusual. Lo miraba muy seriamente.

-¿Es algo que hiciste, no? –Shadow asintió-. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Acaso es algo por el cual corres peligro?

-Espera, te estoy contando –Shadow se estaba poniendo muy nervioso: no porque Eggman lo intimidara, nunca lo hizo ni lo hará, sino porque sabía que ponía en riesgo a sus compañeros. Aunque pareciese que nada le importara, algo de corazón afloraba cada tanto-. Yo… He estado todo este tiempo… con la princesa de los nativos.

Silencio. Sólo un simple silencio.

-¿Has estado todo este tiempo? –repitió Eggman, poniéndose de pie, lentamente-. ¿Cómo "has estado todo este tiempo"? ¿De qué hablas?

-Han estado en condición de amantes –le respondió Silver.

-¿Amantes? ¡¿Amantes?! –El erizo marrón empezaba a alzar la voz-. ¿Amante tú de una mujer de ésa calaña? ¿Y justo con la princesa? ¡Ha de ser una locura!

-No –le dijo Shadow-. Yo a…

-¿Qué hay con María, eh? –lo reprendió-. ¡Estar lejos de ella y extrañarla no te da derecho de andar buscándote amantes por ahí! Tienes suerte de que ella no está.

-Tenemos suerte de estar vivos –acotó el erizo plateado-. Es lógico que ellos también se han enterado de esta situación y debemos actuar…

-¡Cierra la boca! –Gritó Eggman y fue a agarrar por el cuello de la camisa a Shadow-. ¡Maldito erizo! ¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡Por tu comportamiento idiota seguramente nos vendrán a matar! –ahora él comprendía la situación en la que estaba y debían irse con más velocidad de la prevista-. ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¿Tantas ganas tenía de revolcarte con una mujer que lo has hecho todo este tiempo? ¡¿No has pensado siquiera…?! –pero Shadow no dejó terminarlo de hablar.

-¡No me he revolcado con ninguna mujer! –le gritó, enfadado-. ¡Yo la amo! ¡Y amar no quiere decir revolcarse! –lo miraba con furia-. Y, para que lo sepas, no he extrañado a María en todo este tiempo.

Aquello fue como un baldazo de hielo en la cara de Eggman: ¿no la extrañaba?

-¿Cómo que no la extrañas? ¿Cómo que no la amas? –le decía, absorto. Luego reaccionó violentamente, tomándole por la camisa otra vez-. ¡Tú, maldito! ¡Te importa un bledo mi prima, un reino que tienes! ¿Todo por una mujerzuela que acabas de ver?

Estuvieron peleando por media hora más. Shadow lw replicaba que tenía derecho alguno a opinar de quién enamorarse, y Eggman le decía que tenía vergüenza de tener un futuro soberano que no le importaba en absoluto sus responsabilidades. Al final, Silver tuvo que sacar a patadas a Shadow antes de que de verdad se agarraran a las piñas.

El líder estaba completamente fuera de sí: Shadow le había dado la sorpresa más estúpida y terca que pudo haber hecho. Simplemente quería tomar esas joyas que había visto y largarse, pero no: uno tenía que complicar la situación. Parecía que actuaba como un niñato: ¿amor? ¿Relación? ¿Sentimientos? ¡Puras estupideces! Realmente no le importaba lo que Shadow hiciera con su vida, pero menospreciar a su prima y poner en riesgo la vida de todos (y la de él, claro), eso sí que no tenía parangón alguno. Así que, fastidiado, empezó a elaborar un plan de huida para aquélla tarde: no iba a dejarse matar por unos ignorantes, por culpa de un imbécil.

El erizo negro estuvo solo todo el día. No quería nada, nada de nada. No hubo manera de hacerlo hablar, así que lo dejaron allí. Silver les explicó todo a Sonic y Tails, sus sospechas eran que, seguramente, partirían aquél mismo día.

O, los nativos vendrían a buscarlos por haber cometido tamaño error para con ellos.

Las cartas estaban echadas, Eggman tenía sus planes de huida y Pachamac estaba armando todo lo referente al ritual: esa misma tarde, luego de terminado el almuerzo, iría en la búsqueda del tal Shadow que se atrevió a involucrarse con su hija. El cronograma estaba ya armado: el ritual se haría dentro de 2 días pero, para eso, necesitaba al sacrificado y preparar a quien iba a llevar acabo dicho suceso…

Shadow, pensando en todo lo que acontecía en aquellos momentos, hubiera deseado poder conversar con la única y verdadera amiga que lo comprendía: mas ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Siempre que tenía una gran dificultad, acudía en alguna clase de ayuda. Ahora, ahora sólo podía confiar en sí y mismo y en Tikal…

OoOoOoOo

Bueno, pues aquí la actualización :3 Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan! Sé que no es un gran fanfiction, pero trato de ponerle lo mejor, así que, ¡gracias! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. La flor y el polen

Buenas, gent! Supongo que será una de mis últimas actualizaciones seguidas (o no, veremos cómo el tiempo me trata!), ya que estaré empezando la universidad esta semana y… Pues no tendré mucho tiempo para andar escribiendo nn' Simplemente eso! Continuemos!

TIKAL

**Capítulo 12: La flor y el polen**

La tarde había llegado. Pachacamac se alistó junto con un grupo de su especie para ir en busca del muchacho de piel negra. No había avisado a Tikal absolutamente nada del asunto, pues lo haría esa misma noche. Les avisó a quienes lo acompañaban que no era intención lastimar a nadie más, pues la causa de todo era el tal "Sahdow", aunque le hubiera gustado poder hacer más en contra de ese líder enorme quien los representaba. Pero no era el caso derramar sangre innecesaria, por lo que se preparó y fueron en buscar del erizo de ojos rojos.

El grupo de extranjeros había empezado a moverse: preparaban sus pertenencias y movían sus cosas de aquí y allá. Muchos estaban emocionados por volver a casa, Eggman estaba nervioso por irse de allí y resultar ileso en el intento. Sus preocupaciones se hicieron realidad cuando vio una masa de gente de piel rojiza aproximarse hacia ellos. Al erizo marrón se le erizaron los pelos del bigote: no quería luchar, no porque era débil o algo, sino porque no tenía con qué defenderse. A la primera que viera que las cosas se salían de las casillas, lanzaría el grito de "retirada" y a echar a correr al barco.

Pachcamac se le acercó, solemnemente a Eggman y extendió su mano en la cual reposaba la esmeralda que su hija depositado su energía para que ambos soberanos pudieran intercambiar palabras de manera fácil.

Ambos sabían que no era un encuentro precisamente bueno, por lo que el líder de los echidnas tomó la palabra primero, sin vueltas y sin rodeos.

-Eggman, debes de saber que vengo sólo por un motivo… -empezó-. ¿Quién es el tal "Shadow"?

Esa declaración de golpe fue un punto bajo para el otro líder, quien, sin saber reaccionar con rapidez, calló unos momentos. Carraspeó su garganta y empezó a alargar la cosa para ver si llegaba a un arreglo "diplomático".

-Escuche… Pachacamac –gracias que recordaba el nombre-. Creo que todo fue un malentendido…

-No –sentenció el echidna mayor-. No quiero que me dé una excusa, me parece poco cortés sabiendo al situación –estaba manteniendo los estribos-. He castigado parcialmente a mi hija por el hecho, pues aún debe terminar de cumplir el castigo –Eggman pensaba que la princesa de allí la estaba pasando mal, pero poco le interesaba. Debía resguardar a Shadow e irse, si bien la actitud del erizo negro fue incorrecta, no podía dejar que le pasara nada muy grave, era el futuro soberano que iba estar, después de todo-. El castigo también debe ser aplicado a Shadow.

-Mire, ya lo he castigado yo y… -Eggman miraba a Pachacamac: los ojos del echidna imponían.

-Creo que no me está entendiendo –le dijo-. La falta de su… eh, "súbdito" –pues no sabía exactamente cómo llamarlo-, ha sido imperdonable pues se trata de mi hija –dijo recalcando la palabra "mi"-. Exijo al chico, pues se ha metido con ella y nos incumbe.

-Pero el chico es de los míos. Creo tener yo el derecho de castigarlo –contradijo Eggman, poniéndole énfasis a la palabra "yo".

-Y yo también tengo parte del derecho

-No, de lo contrario tendría que haber castigado a su hija también, y no lo he hecho –cuando Pachacamac abría la boca para refutar lo que decía el gran erizo castaño, apareció Shadow entre ellos.

-Eggman, déjame solucionarlo a mí. El acusado soy yo –su líder estaba en blanco, lo que menos quería era exponerlo, pues debía llevarlo al menos vivo a donde pertenecían. No pudo decirle nada ahí, pues todos estaban mirando y susurrar hubiera causado una descortesía tan grande que los nativos que estaban atrás de Pachacamac hubieran amenazado con usar sus armas, ya que todos estaban armados con lanzas.

Shadow miró al padre de la echidna que quería. Su semblante era severo y frío. Hicieron que la esmeralda que Eggman y Pachacamac compartían la usaran entre Shadow y el soberano de piel anaranjada. Todos estaban a al expectativa a ver qué se llegaba con una charla; los echidnas estaban a la defensiva por si las cosas empeoraban.

Y empezaron a charlar…

No se llegó a ningún acuerdo. Por lo que Pachacamac le decía, debía cumplir un severo castigo y tenía que llevárselo a su propio palacio. Shadow rehusaba aquello, mas dos guardias lo tomaron por los hombros. Sonic y Silver fueron los primeros en acercarse con velocidad, pero se les interpuso un grupo de nativos apuntándolos con las lanzas. Tenían un semblante bastante fiero en sus ojos. Shadow intentaba zafarse del agarre de los dos echidnas: al ver el de la derecha, distinguió al nativo que lo había golpeado anteriormente en la noche, junto con Tikal. Sus ojos violetas estaban sacando cólera, aunque parecía contenerla.

-No quisiera que te pongas violento. Sólo te quiero a ti, no es mi intención lastimar a tus compañeros –le dijo Pachamac.

El erizo dio vuelta la cabeza como pudo y vio a Silver y Sonic frente a algunos echidnas que lo apuntaban con sus lanzas. En cualquier momento, iba a desatarse algo, por lo que pensó rápido.

-¡Hey! –gritó Shadow a los otros dos erizos-. ¡Ni se les ocurre meterse en esto! –el plateado y el azul lo miraban incrédulo-. ¡A la primera que me entere que se meten en esto, seré yo en matarlos! ¿Me oyen? –lo decía de tan malo humor, con tanta mala intención y furia en sus ojos, que tanto el de ojos dorados como el de ojos verdes, relajaron sus cuerpos y los echidnas que les apuntaban, alzaron las lanzas. Silver y Sonic empezaban a tener impotencia.

Shadow, conteniendo al furia dentro de sí, cedió ante Pachacamac: por un lado, lo hacía para no meter a sus "compañeros" en riesgo por su culpa. Por otro lado, porque detestaba que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, y esto era algo personal.

Y por último, porque tenía una lejana esperanza de ver a Tikal otra vez… Aunque fuera por un momento.

Así fue que lo llevaron al palacio. No comprendía nada de lo que decían entre ellos, ni le importaba. Caminaba a la par de los dos echidnas que lo sujetaban por los hombros.

De camino al palacio, Shadow observó el templo de las joyas donde Tikal varias veces le había mostrado. Distinguió a la gran criatura que los custodiaba: Chaos era su nombre, sino mal recordaba. Observó una especie de semblante triste en su rostro y un movimiento extraño que hacía con sus manos: entornó mejor sus ojos rojos y vio que la criatura sostenía una de las joyas de su templo en una de sus manos y la movía extrañamente, luego vio que la llevaba hasta la altura de su cintura.

No puedo verlo más pues, enseguida, lo hicieron entrar al palacio y quedó allí aprado, con sus dos "guardias" aun, sosteniéndole los hombros. Pachacamac se alejó del grupo, como bien estaba viendo el erizo, y lo vio sentarse en una especie de trono. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era observado por todo la corte del lugar. Miradas que lo incomodaron absolutamente. Para colmo, no comprendía el lenguaje, pues la esmeralda que Tikal tan amablemente le había dado, solo permitía comunicarse con ella, exclusivamente.

¿Acaso el movimiento de manos con una de esas joyas que hacía la criatura querían decirle algo? ¿Algún significado en concreto que lo ayudase o algo? No pudo pensar una respuesta pues oyó que el líder de los nativos decía algo con fuerza en su voz. Pronto, los echidnas que lo sostenía lo obligaron a avanzar para ponerse frente a Pachacamac nuevamente. Y, éste, sacó la esmeralda que usaron anteriormente. De nuevo lo obligaron a hacer movimientos involuntarios: extendió un brazo y pudo comprender el lenguaje de aquél líder cuando ambos tocaban la piedra aquélla.

-Shadow –le dijo en tono solemne y frío-, ayer hemos acordado un castigo adecuado para ti y para mi hija. Se te avisará de aquello mañana -¿Tanto lo debían hacer esperar? ¡Cómo hubiera querido haberle propinado una golpiza a él y a todos los que estaban allí! ¡Lo estaban exasperando!-. Por ahora, será llevado a un calabozo en el sótano de éste mismo castillo y asignaré una guardia para ti, ¿me oyes?

La mirada del erizo parecía, muy mínimamente, helar la sangre del echidna líder, pues vio en sus ojos rojos un brillo muy feo: una corazonada le decía que, tal vez, debía adelantar el plan que había pensado. Si dejaba pasar más tiempo, por ahí, las consecuencias no serían buenas.

Llamó a Knuckles. Shadow vio cómo aquéllos dos tipos eran reemplazados por el ecdhina de piel roja y lo llevaba hasta un lugar bastante húmedo y sombrío. Suponía que estaba diciéndole barbaridades, por lo que trataba de zafarse de las manos de aquél, mas le resultó inútil: tenía una fuerza atroz.

Lo arrastró hasta una especie de celda, la abrió con una especie de poder extraño, pues no había cerraduras ni llaves ni anda que pudiese abrir la puerta de manera tradicional, y lo empujó hasta allí con cierta violencia. Cerró la puerta de la misma manera y, dando una sonrisa cómplice, lo dejó allí, tirado, como quien trata a un criminal de alto riesgo.

Debido a la impotencia que tenía, comenzó a golpear las paredes y el piso con fuerza. Gritaba, gritaba de furia. Estaba tan enfadado que hubiera roto las barras de la celda, sino fuera porque la fuerza física no le producía nada: estaban recubiertas de algún tipo de poder o magia especial que impedían al prisionero sacarlo de allí.

Luego de desquitar toda su furia, descubrió que las heridas de anoche se habían vuelto a abrir y le dolían aún más que antes. Maldijo su condición y se tumbó en el suelo.

Quería llorar, pero no salían lágrimas.

Quería gritar, pero su voz estaba cansada de gritar.

Quiso golpear, pero su cuerpo y sus fuerzas no respondían.

Así que, tirado allí, en un piso de tierra húmeda y mohosa, hizo un último esfuerzo para acercar su mano hacia su cintura, tal como vio a Chaos haciendo. Abrió su bolsa de cuero y extrajo al esmeralda verde que la princesa le había dado: la miraba con cierta ternura, pero no era más que una simple joya que tenía la capacidad de hacerle comprender las palabras de la chica, ¿qué más tenía dentro de ella? ¿Algún poder oculto? Y si así fuera, seguramente no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo salir a luz. Él no tenía "magia" o algo así y mucho menos sabía de poderes ocultos.

Suspiró y siguió viéndola: a pesar de todo, sentía una cierta calidez que emanaba de ella y lo recubría de pies a cabeza. Pensó que era algo de Tikal, algo de ella que se colaba dentro y atrajo la esmeralda hacia sí.

Sus cuerdas vocales, que estaban agotadas de gritar, lograron, en un casi inaudible balbuceo, el nombre de ella…

-Tikal… -y, con su cuerpo cansado y adolorido, se dejó llevar a un descanso.

La noche cayó pesadamente y la echidna en cuestión estaba recostada en su cama, con ojos llorosos. Dios un sobresalto cuando creyó oír, o sentir dentro de ella unos latidos que no le correspondían a su corazón.

Se incorporó de la cama y fue hasta su ventana, en donde una brisa fría le acarició sus anaranjadas púas mientras su mano, involuntariamente, se apoyaba en su pecho. Una sensación extraña la envolvió: no sabía si era buena o malintencionada…

Ensimismada como estaba, no oyó que su puerta se abría y cerraba. Tampoco se percató de la presencia de otra mujer en su cuarto. Ésta, tuvo que llamarla varias veces para que atendiera.

-¡Tikal! –gritó Julie-Su por cuarta vez. La echidna rosada traía un plato y un vaso-. Ten, tu cena –y apoyó los utensilios sobre una mesita cercana. Tikal se le acercó, con ojos llorosos.

-Julie –empezó, la voz era algo quebrada-, ¿qué ocurrió allí abajo? He oído mucho barullo –la otra chica hizo caso omiso de la pregunta mientras sentía cómo los nervios se le subían a la cabeza-. ¿Julie? Te estoy hablando –le dijo, pesadamente, mas la de piel rosada seguía sin decir palabra alguna-. ¡Julie, por Dios! ¡Háblame! –se había acercado aún más a ella y le zarandeaba los hombros.

-¡Ya! –exclamó Julie-Su, zafándose-. ¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres? ¡No ha pasado nada!

-Me mientes –afirmó Tikal y la asió por un brazo-. Te lo pido por favor, ¿qué ocurrió? –y la otra seguía sin decir ni mu de nada-. Acaso… -empezó la princesa, soltándole el brazo-. Acaso… ¿es que han traído a Shadow? ¿Es eso, Julie? –y se aferró a sus hombros.

Julie-Su estaba nerviosísima. Pachacamac le dio órdenes estrictas de no mencionar absolutamente nada de lo que pasara hasta que él se hiciera responsable de todo.

-¡Háblame, por Chaos! –le imploró, bastante fuera de sí. Julie decidió decirle la verdad: que sí, había traído a Shadow al palacio-. ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! –exclamó con otro mirar-. ¡Dime que está vivo! –la de pelaje rosado asintió-. ¡Dime dónde lo han llevado, por favor! –volvía a implorarle.

-No puedo decirte tanto –respondió. Antes de que Tikal le refutara o algo, fue ella en hablar más rápido-. Pero no te preocupes, yo lo custodio –la princesa la miraba confundida-. Tu padre… Pienso que dentro de poco ha de decirte todo, así que… Come –y se incorporó para irse, pero la echidna de piel anaranjada no estaba satisfecha con las respuestas-. ¡Lo iré a ver, si puedo! ¡Mientras yo esté con él, no le pasará nada! –y, como pudo, se fue, dejando a una muy entristecida y confundida Tikal…

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Shadow estaba ya tumbado en el suelo, la echidna de piel rosada se acercó a las rejas. Apenas si llegaba a ver al erizo negro que se mimetizaba con la oscuridad del lugar.

Se fijó que nadie más la viera y abrió al celda. Tenía un plato y un vaso con agua, como le había llevado a Tikal. Los apoyó en el piso y se acercó al muchacho que yacía recostado, y lo zarandeó de a poco, hasta conseguir que abriera los ojos muy lentamente.

-¡Tikal! –exclamó: pero se fijó que esa mujer no era a quién llamaba, sino otra echidna. Luego vio un plato y un veso de agua: supuso que era la comida que le traían. Con pesadez, se acercó a ella y, a duras penas, tragaba bocado.

Julie-Su se lo quedó mirando: no llegaba a comprender cómo se había llegado a dicha situación. Tampoco recordaba un Pachacamac tan ofendido y tan destrozado, al punto de resolver el asunto con un sacrificio. Normalmente, no solía responder a eso… ¿Acaso era porque se trataba de su hija?

Shadow parecía decir algo, pero ella no entendió. Dio la media vuelta y se fue. El erizo quería preguntarle qué pasaba, dónde estaba Tikal y miles de cosas más, pero no puedo. Aquélla joya que colgaba de su cinto sólo le permitía hablar con la princesa… Julie-Su cerró la celda y se fue.

Muy entrada la noche, el soberano Pachacamac estaba fuera de palacio. Se encontraba en la cima del gran templo, frente a la enorme joya verde, que resplandecía como un gran sol.

Sus ojos parecían perturbados y cansados. Solicitó la aparición de Chaos: ante grandes inquietudes, necesitaba, tal vez, el consuelo o el consejo de alguien más sabio que el mismo. Lo llamó y éste, respondiendo a su petición, apareció frente a él: Pachacamac no solía frecuentarlo a menudo, más bien era Tikal a quien frecuentaba y hasta le sabía hacer de intérprete, pues no todas las palabras de la deidad eran tan fáciles de comprender.

Pero esta vez no solicitaba la interpretación de su hija…

-Comprender el corazón –empezó Chaos, como leyéndole la mente al soberano-. Rey, exiges mucho, aún siendo yo una suprema deidad

La garganta del echidna se había secado, en cuestión. No hallaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a transmitirle aquello que realmente lo estaba aquejando.

-Sé que tu corazón está oprimido –empezó Chaos, no necesitando de las palabras de Pachacamac para hacerse entender-. Pero ha tomado una decisión y el camino ha de andar.

-C-Chaos –titubeó-. No deseo… No quiero ver a mi hija así… -perdía el hilo de las palabras con cada nueva que profesaba.

-Tu hija también tomó una decisión y sigue andando –contestó.

No era lo que el líder buscaba.

-Tú mismo estás armando el nudo en la soga y, simplemente, cuando esté bellamente formado, ha de ser, también, bellamente cortado –el echidna enmudeció otra vez: sí, esa había sido su idea, producto de la cólera y la furia.

-Yo… -dijo, sin mirarlo, con un sudor frío que le caía por la sien-. He dado a mi hija… Todas las libertades que podido darle… Creo haber sido muy benévolo con ella y… haberle perdonado demasiado por su libertad… -tomó aire, antes de formular una pregunta-. ¿Acaso está mal haberle puesto un "basta"?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Chaos vio la mirada intranquila y perturbarte de quién representaba a los echidnas en esa isla. Tomó aire y, mirando el cielo, le contestó:

-Tikal ha sabido responder por sí misma y ha sabido todo cuanto pudo –dijo-. Es una flor tan hermosa que, al encontrar un verdadero polen al cual abrigar, una abeja se lleva, pues considera a ese polen dañino –Chaos hablaba con metáforas-. Resguardas el polen y luego te deshaces de él para que la flor no se vea contaminada. Lo haces por protección y amor a ella –esta vez sí lo miró-. Si tu corazón dicta proteger a tu hija, es lo justo que un padre haga.

-¿Aún a costa de su felicidad? Creía que… -la deidad no lo dejó terminar.

-Yo no puedo saber eso más que tú –le dijo-. Debes poner en balanza lo que crees que pese más, si la flor, o el polen.

Pachacamac pensaba: su hija era como Chaos la describía, como una bella flor, tan única y tan especial que debía ser protegida ante cualquier invasor o amenaza, pues ante cualquier cosa, podría ser destruida. Le había asignado a un buen muchacho para su vida, mas no supo responderle… Tal vez había fallado en la elección. Tikal supo hacer muchas cosas sola, aun a muchísimas reprimendas de él mismo. Pero, aún así, le había perdonado hasta lo que su mismísima esposa le habría pedido que no perdonara. Esa libertad que le otorgó para que fuera feliz, le terminó jugando en contra y, por eso, de una vez, sentía que su hija debía aprender que en la vida no podía darse el lujo de hacer lo que quisiera.

Se puso de pie y miró a Chaos, con ojos firmes.

-He decidido poner fin al nudo –dijo, con un tono decidido en su voz-. Considero que Tikal debe tener una lección de vida, aunque le duela –hasta a él mismo le dolía lastimarla, pero…-. Ella es mi flor más preciada, y quien me sucederá, debe aprender a mostrarse con el correcto comportamiento de una princesa –la deidad simplemente oía-. Chaos, no deseo que nada malo le pase, pero tampoco que viva en una fantasía. Se hará como he mandado, gracias mi buen Chaos –y se fue de allí, con una idea más firme en su cabeza.

Chaos suspiró y miró por la ventana donde sabía que estaba la muchacha: No miraba el futuro, pero lo presentía. Él tenía la segurísima sensación de que el polen que había sido depositado en aquella flor anaranjada, ésta lo abrigaría hasta el final y, aunque haya un fuerte viento o un conjunto de abejas dispuestas a quitárselo, ella lo defendería hasta que la sabia dejara de fluir por su cuerpo.

-Tikal, dulce muchacha, a ti guardo la pureza… -y se desvaneció, dejando el templo vacío de su poder, por aquélla noche.

OoOoOo

Bien, pues el final del capítulo por hoy :3 Espero que les haya agradado! Como mencioné antes, esta semana empiezo mis estudios y no sé con cuánta frecuencia podré actualizar, así que… Los espero en el siguiente episodio, ¡adiós!


	13. El Chaos Control del adiós

Heme aquí de nuevo! Les traigo un nuevo capi :) Sepan disculpar la tardanza nn'

Recuerden que los personajes aquí presentes ni son de mi autoría, sino de las empresas SEGA, Sonic Team y demás involucrados.

Disfruten el capítulo :) !

TIKAL

**Capítulo 13: El Chaos Control del adiós**

Aquélla madrugada, entre las tiendas de los extranjeros, el erizo plateado Silver terminaba de dar las últimas indicaciones: habían hecho un plan de rescate y una huida de aquél lugar, definitiva. Su propósito era liberar a Shadow de donde sea que estuviese y, una vez entre ellos, ir hasta el barco, zarparlo y largarse de una buena vez.

El plan consistía en algo tan simple como la separación en grupos: un pequeño grupo iría a ver el barco, para dejarlo preparado para que, cuando llegaran todos hacia él, simplemente tenían que levan anclas e irse: llevaban consigo las pertenencias de todos para dejarlas ya en su nave. El resto estaría dividido en pequeños grupos, cerca del palacio de los echidnas, ya que Silver tenía una gran sospecha que era allí en donde lo habían dejado para quién sabe qué fin. Debían sacarlo a como dé lugar. Tails, y aquellos que pudiesen volar, se quedarían vigilando las copas de los árboles más altos por si ocurriese algo en alturas. El resto se ocultaría en la maleza y arbustos juntos al palacio.

En cuanto a Sonic y al mismo Silver, ellos serían quienes se infiltraran en el lugar: combinadas ambas fuerzas, seguramente llegarían hasta Shadow.

Aparte de todo el plan estaba Eggman: el líder no había aportada absolutamente nada al plan que había armado el erizo plateado y en lo único que lograba pensar era en cómo aprovechar algún tipo de revuelo para tomar las joyas que había visto la primera vez que llegaron. Él no se iría con las manos vacías, oh, no: tenía, aún algunos de esos artefactos que había usado para tomar los documentos reales de los echidnas hacía no mucho. Tal vez le podría tomar provecho sin que ndie lo sepa.

-¡Eggman! –dijo Silver cuando hubo terminado de dar las indicaciones a todos-. ¡Ayudarás tú también! Shadow debería importante –le reclamó al erizo de grandes proporciones.

-Oh, claro –dijo. Silver no estab seguro de si lo decía en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo-. ¡Debemos traer a Shadow! –intentaba sonar preocupado: lo cierto es que en algún lugar de sí le preocupaba el paradero de quién sucedería el trono en su propio lugar de origen. En cierta forma, tenía que traerlo. Pero, para él, no era más que un simple deber: tenía que traerlo.

-Eggman –empezó el plateado-, por tu condición física, no nos conviene que te quedes junto a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –repudió, ofendido-. ¡Recuerda quién soy! ¡Serás un rey en tu tierra, pero aquí mando yo!

-No se trata de eso –le dijo-. Tienes una mala condición física, no nos convienes entre nosotros durante la huida. Es preferible que te quedes junto con el grupo que va al barco, serías más útil.

No, no lo sería para él. Necesitaba estar frente a aquéllas joyas, debía verlas y sentirles. Decidió seguirle el juego al erizo.

-Muy bien –accedió Eggman-. Se hará como tú digas –y el líder fue a reunirse al grupo de 3 personas que se dirigían al barco. Había algo que a Silver le daba muy mala espina: ¿por qué accedería tan fácilmente a dicha propuesta?

Precediendo así, se pusieron manos a la obra: se reunió todo el grupo, otra vez, para que Silver anunciara las palabras finales:

-Gente, hay que rescatar a Shadow como dé lugar –algunos asintieron y otros parecían indiferentes: las ganas que tenían de largarse de la isla eran más que evidentes, por lo que el erizo de ojos dorados apresuró sus palabras-. Si alguno llega a vernos, a Sonic y a mí, junto con Shadow, y no hay peligro, nos iremos sin hacer ruido hasta el barco; en caso contrario, precederos a una retirada.

-¿Sin Shadow? –preguntó uno. Silver frunció las cejas.

-Con Shadow –contestó poniéndole énfasis a la palabra "con".

Siendo así, empezaron a dividirse: Tails y un grupo de gente que tenía la capacidad de volar fueron hasta las copas más altas de los árboles; Silver y Sonic se metieron entre las malezas y arbustos para no ser vistos y encontrar un lugar adecuado para ingresar de manera clandestina al palacio; el resto, a excepción del grupo de cuatro personas que se dirigían al barco, fue instalándose entre los arbustos y árboles alrededor del palacio de los echidnas.

Toda esta gente, llevaba armas rudimentarias: Silver les dijo que no las usaran a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Eran armas básicas, pero lo suficientemente hechas como para defenderse en caso de ataque.

Mientras todos se ponían en sus puestos y esperaban que Silver y Sonic pudiesen cumplir su cometido, unas ciertas joyas rondaban la cabeza del erizo obeso. Iba al final de la fila de ese pequeño grupo que se dirigía al barco: aprovechando que iba último, se metió entre unos árboles y arbustos, para regresar a donde estaba el resto de su gente… Si es que podía seguir importándole su gente.

Su plan era más que sencillo: le dejaba todo el trabajo a Silver y el rescate de Shadow, aprovecharía algún momento de confusión e iría a buscar, aunque sea, una de esas joyas con una de aquéllas cosas que había usado para los documentos reales. Sonriendo por su propio beneficio, fue hasta allí y se imaginaba ya con eso en sus manos.

Por otro lado, ambos erizos estaba caminando a gatas entre arbustos, discutiendo entre susurros apenas audibles en qué momento entrar y cómo. Sonic le propuso hacer un túnel e ingresar por abajo: era eficaz y sutil. Silver lo evaluó rápidamente, dando su consentimiento. Salieron de su escondite y, aprovechando que no había luna, el erizo azul empezó a hacer un agujero en el suelo con el menor ruido posible: estaban a varios metros del palacio real y la idea de ellos era entrar por algún sótano o algo.

Deseaban con tu todo su ser poder rescatar a Shadow e irse. El erizo de tez plateada estaba completamente nervioso en todo sentido, aunque lo disimulaba como podía: no sabía por dónde estaba entrando al lugar, no conocía el palacio, no sabía nada, prácticamente estaba actuando por mero instinto y suerte. Y rogaba porque la suerte le durara, al menos, hasta que zarparan de aquél lugar.

Shadow estaba completamente dormido en el suelo húmedo de su celda. Para llegar hasta él, había que descender unas escaleras: es decir que, para ingresar a las celdas del palacio, se debía pasar una guardia que custodiaba las puertas de dicha entrada. Silver y Sonic estaban yendo por debajo, directamente desde la tierra: el erizo azul hacía el camino con su fuerza, convertido en bola, y el otro se encargaba de alumbrar el lugar.

Una corazonada le decía a Silver que ya era hora de salir a la superficie: sentía que hacía horas que estaba bajo tierra y el aire empezaba a escasear. Le dijo a Sonic que hiciera un último esfuerzo para salir de allí y, para cuando lograron hacerlo, no vieron absolutamente nada. No tenían idea de dónde estaban. El erizo plateado hizo uso de sus poderes para emanar un débil brillo de su poder: de haberlo hecho más fuerte, habrían revelado su posición. Empezaron a caminar a tientas.

El erizo oscuro se despertó bruscamente: sintió una sensación de calor muy fuerte que casi lo quemaba, a la altura de su cintura. Apenas se incorporó vio que la esmeradla de su cinto brillaba tan intensa que le llamó la atención.

Y su intensidad fue en aumento, tanto que desprendía una lumbre verde tan grande que actuaba como una lámpara.

-¿Tikal…? –se dijo el erizo, confundido. ¿Acaso ella lo llamaba? ¿Cómo? ¡Si pudiese llegar hasta ella!

Se aferró muy fuerte a la joya, y ésta seguía creciendo la intensidad de su luz y, por lo tanto, le energía que manaba de sí. El de ojos rojos se sintió, luego, reconfortado por esa energía.

-¡Silver! –Exclamó el erizo de ojos verdes, tomándolo por un brazo-. ¡Allí hay una gran luz verde!

-Lo sé, al veo –confirmó fastidiado. Se fueron acercando a ella con sumo cuidado: no sabían si era una trampa o no…

Y Shadow continuaba pegado a la esmeralda: la energía que salía de ella, empezó a buscar refugio en el cuerpo de Shadow, lo cual le pareció algo completamente fuera de lo común, pero era eso lo que le estaba pasando. Dicha energía empezó a manar por el cuerpo del erizo y éste, extrañamente, comenzó a asimilarla, reconfortándolo y haciéndolo parecer extraño: parecía como si aquélla joya se quisiera fusionar con él, brindándole toda su energía.

¿O era, acaso, la misma Tikal, quien la había llenado de su propia energía, que lo estaba ayudando desde quién sabe qué punto del palacio?

Y antes de que Shadow se esfumara como por arte de magia, puso ver las caras de dos erizos que lo miraba estupefactos y confundidos. Hasta logró escuchar sus voces antes de que no estuviera más frente a ellos.

-¡Shadow!

Y el erizo negro, se fue de la retina de sus ojos antes de que pudiesen moverse.

Reapareció frente a la princesa echidna, para sorpresa de él.

-¡¿Shadow?! –exclamó ella, anonadada y confusa. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado fuerte.

-¿Tikal, qué pasa? –Preguntó una Julie-Su, confundida, pues la había escuchado gritar: ella custodiaba su puerta para que no saliera.

La echidna anaranjada y el erizo negro se fundieron en un abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No puedo hablar muy fuerte-le explicó ella, hablando muy bajo-. ¡Están vigilándome! –E hizo una pausa-. ¡Mi Dios, Shadow! ¿Cómo se supone que llegaste aquí? –y él le mostró la esmeralda verde que sostenía en una mano.

-Ella me trajo –respondió en un tono igual al de su compañera-. No lo sé muy bien… Empezó a brindarme su energía y… Creí que fuiste tú y… Me trajo aquí. Adónde yo quería venir –se miraron unos momentos y volvieron a abrazarse.

-¡Tikal! –Exclamó Julie-Su, de golpe, del otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hablas sola? –la de tez rosada empezó a tener una ligera sospecha, aunque ridícula, nadie se movía sin ser visto. Tikal se asustó por escucharla y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-¡Debes irte! –le suplicó-. ¡Lárgate, Shadow! ¡Ve con tus compañeros y huyan!

-¡No! –contestó él. Ambos estaban aferrados entre los brazos del otro-. ¡No me iría sino contigo!

-¡Shadow! –exclamó al princesa, con ojos acuosos-. ¡Te matarán aquí y no quiero! –Se hizo un ligero silencio-. ¡Te amo! –y se abrazó a él con fuerza, éste correspondió igual: con un fuerte abrazo y dulces palabras, también.

-¡Julie! –un grito de afuera los alertó a los dos amantes: era la voz de un hombre, de un guardia o algo así-. ¡El prisionero no está! ¡Me dijeron los guardias de abajo que vieron un fulgor verde y, cuando fueron a ver, no había nadie en la celda!

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Espetó Julie-Su, exasperada y confundida-. ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si nadie puede salir de esa celda! ¡Tiene una protección especial que nadie sin poder puede…! –y se calló: se volteó a ver la puerta de Tikal y la abrió tan apresuradamente, que casi la tira encima.

Para cuando la abrió, la imagen que vislumbró le cerraba todo el asunto: loca de furia, pues ya había tolerado bastante el humor de su "princesa", mandó a alertar a las guardias de todo el palacio, diciéndoles el asunto.

-¡Vete ya! –dijo Tikal, gritando a más no poder y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mas el erizo negro se rehusó a hacer semejante idiotez y, aferrándola a ella, se esfumaron de la vista de Julie-Su, de la misma manera que Shadow lo había hecho antes, frente a Sonic y Silver.

Se encontraron en la parte más alta del templo de Chaos, quien emergió, extrañado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –les dijo, completamente confundido: entonces vio que Shadow tenía la joya entre sus manos y comprendió algo-. ¿Has usado el poder de la esmeralda?

-¡Chaos, no hay tiempo para eso! –y lo miró a su amado erizo negro a los ojos-. ¡Shadow, por favor, vete!

-¡Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti! –le respondió sin soltarla: un sonido los alertó a ambos, provenía del palacio. Al voltear sus cabezas, vieron un montón de guardias en una ventana: estaban mirándolos con mucha intensidad y, en menos de un segundo, desaparecieron. El erizo negro tomó la mano de Tikal y fueron escalera abajo hacia el césped.

-¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! –el nombrado reconoció las voces: eran los dos erizos de antes. Silver lo increpó: -. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltela y vámonos! –Lo agarró por un brazo, mas éste se rehusó-. ¿Qué eres, necio? ¡Estamos ante la vista de todos! –y un murmullo empezó a salir de lejos de allí.

-¡La guardia! –exclamó Tikal, quien sólo el erizo de ojos carmesí comprendió. No hizo falta que Sonic y Silver entendieran su idioma, pues veían a la masa de echidnas portando armas de toda clase y corriendo cual fieras embravecidas.

Empezaron a correr y, Silver, elevándose en el cielo, se hizo presente y, sus compañeros ocultos en los árboles, arbustos y demás salieron corriendo rumbo al barco. Tails se le acercó.

-¡¿Lo encontraron?!

-¡Sí, sí! –gritó el erizo, fuera de sí-. ¡Vamos, vamos, a prisa! ¡Al barco! –y fueron volando hacia allí.

-¡¿Piensas llevarlas con nosotros?! –gritaba Sonic mientras corría: Shadow estaba a la par de él, con Tikal en sus brazos: mas no contestó: debía huir y rápido, los echdinas corrían ligero e iban con muchas ganas de hacer uso de sus armas.

Mientras ocurría todo esto y veía que estaba despejado el templo, Eggman se acercó hacia él con cuidado de no ser oído. Se aproximó lentamente y vislumbró las joyas a una altura considerable.

-¡Mortal! ¡Detente! –y Chaos se le apreció frente a él, lo que lo hizo caerse de bruces al suelo-. ¡No osarás tomar las joyas en su beneficio! –parecía enfadado-. ¡Lárgate de aquí y no regreses! –y con su propio poder lo mandó a volar demasiado lejos, hasta a aterrizar frente a Sonic, Shadow y Tikal, quienes se tropezaron al estar él en el suelo, tumbado.

Sonic profirió en palabrotas mientras, los que volaban descendieron a apresurar las cosas, pues los echidnas venían corriendo a mucha velocidad.

Eran aproximadamente ocho personas de los extranjeros allí, atascados, hasta que reanudaron su marcha, pero los echidnas lograron alcanzarlos ya que aprovecharon a subir su velocidad mientras estaban confundidos por la aparición sin previo aviso de Eggman.

Fue allí donde empezó el intercambio de golpes entre ese pequeño grupo de extranjeros y un numeroso grupo de echidnas. Tikal y Shadow se perdieron de vista entre la marejada de gente de piel rojiza y, Silver viendo que las cosas se iban a poner realmente horribles, agotó todas sus fuerzas para teletransportarlos al barco.

-¡Rápido! ¡A marchar! –exclamó Eggman viendo que toda su tripulación estaba en el barco, una vez Silver los hubiera llevado hasta allí: algunos había caído sobre la superficie del barco, otros, dentro de las bodegas y demás: no fue un aterrizaje exacto y directo, mas no importó.

El erizo plateado utilizó un último de sus fuerzas para levar las anclas y cayó rendido al suelo. Sonic fue a auxiliarlo.

-¡¿Estamos todos?! –exclamó Eggman entre preocupado y furioso-. ¡Vámonos! –unos alzaron las velas y se dirigieron hacia su tan esperado hogar.

En toda la confusión de gente, de idas y venidas por la aparición de esos echidnas, había perdido a Tikal de sus brazos. No la había vuelto a ver. ¡Ni siquiera pudo basarla ante de irse!

Se dejó caer lentamente al piso, como desvanecido, con la esmeralda entre sus manos y gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, recordando la imagen de su tan amada echidna que se había esfumado de su viste un momento…

-Tikal –susurró para él, fuera de sí, mientras todos en el barco, estaban revolucionados….

OoOoOoO

Cha cha chan! Hasta aquí les dejo! Espero que les haya gustado! Recuerden que esto no termina aún y las cosas van a seguir pasando. Agradezco todos los reviews que desean dejar, saben que todo es bienvenido: halagos, críticas y demás. Hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	14. De vuelta a la vida real

¡Hola a todos, otra vez! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Sepan disculpar la tardanza, mi vida externa no me permite actualizar seguido (más cuando tengo otro fanfiction en progreso).

En fin, gracias por leer (a quienes lo leen) y a los valientes que dejen un review xD ¡Sigamos, nomás!

Disclaimer: recuerden que los personajes y el universo de Sonic y compañía pertenece s sus respectivos autores.

TIKAL

**Capítulo 14: De vuelta a la vida real**

Durante los dos meses de travesía en altamar, Shadow fue el único que sólo abría la boca para comer o beber algo. No había pronunciado palabra alguna y no había manera de sacarle algo, ni siquiera por las malas. Ya, cansados de aquélla actitud pedante, lo dejaron que hiciera todo a sus anchas: se pasaba los días en un extremo del barco mirando el cielo, el mar, o quién sabía qué.

El haberse ido sin siquiera poder decirle un simple "adiós" lo había dejado vulnerable, si se podía decir así. Su semblante era muerto cual roca y tenía la condición física de, prácticamente, un ser vegetal: respiraba, comía, bebía… Hacía las funciones naturales de su cuerpo pero porque eran movimientos mecánicos.

Apoyando su peso sobre la madera y, contemplando el mar, no hacía otra cosa que sentirse culpable por haberla soltado y perderla de vista. Esperaba que, en su hogar, no la mataran ni le hicieran daño alguno. Veía el mar y reflejaban sus ojos. Veía el cielo y pasaba lo mismo. Si estaba en un lapso de locura, pues él ya no era consciente de aquello.

Normalmente estaba allí, contemplando algo o en su camarote haciendo quién sabe qué. A menudo miraba la esmeralda que seguía colgando de su cinto y, aferrándola con intensidad a su pecho, no hacía nada más que emitir más o menos calor, que lo reconfortaba mínimamente. Pero no volvió a aparecerse como aquélla vez en su habitación, no volvió a ser útil aquélla piedra. No era más que una joya ahora que, a su mínimo contacto, emanaban imágenes de la echidna en su cabeza. Y era un proceso automático del cual no tenía control.

Poco sabía en donde estaba, algunas veces. En muchas ocasiones Sonic le recordaba que estaban llegando a casa y que María, seguramente, esperaba su llegada con mucho fervor.

¿Qué era ahora María para él? Un simple recuerdo lejano que alguna vez fue algo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos pues, observándolos detenidamente, se parecía a la de la joven princesa. Y eso, le iba a causar problemas.

— ¡Tierra a Shadow! —Le gritó un día el erizo azul—. Estamos por llegar, alístate —pero el erizo de ojos carmesí seguía mirando el mar—. ¿Qué estás, sordo? ¡Hace dos meses que estás así, Dios! ¡No puedes estar toda la vida como una planta! —la nula paciencia que le tenía se había echado a perder las últimas semanas, hablándole con furia. Harto, lo zarandeó por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo, cara a cara. —Escúchame bien, lo pasado es pasado. Ahora tienes que volver a tu casa: tienes un futuro reino, una futura mujer y un futuro porvenir. ¡Despabila, de una vez!

Shadow sólo lo miraba, fijamente. Haciendo un ruido extraño, lo soltó con brusquedad y se fue de allí dando tumbos, muy fastidiado.

Dos noches más tarde, Eggman lo mandó a llamar. Le pidió que se sentara y empezaron a conversar. De más está decir que fue un monólogo, pues el de tez negra no dijo ni una vocal.

—Me informan que mañana, pasando el mediodía, vamos a llegar a casa —empezó, bebiendo algo—. Es preciso que lo que tú —enfatizó la palabra "tú"— viviste aquí, este tiempo, lo olvides, lo erradiques o lo que sea. Ni una mención del desastre que hiciste, ¿eh? —Shadow, cual ente, sólo lo miró. — ¿Me oyes o le hablo a la pared? —El erizo, muy ligeramente, dio un movimiento de cabeza que pareció convencer a su "superior" en cierto aspecto—. Bien, mejor así. ¿Lo entiendes, no? Lo que se hizo extraoficialmente de "conocer y explorar" la isla, queda en ti y ya, ¿eh? Ahora llegamos y seguimos por donde nos quedamos. Más te vale que trates bien a María y al rey, ¿oíste? —Shadow se levantó, como si fuese una máquina o algo, y se fue cerrando la puerta. Eggman estaba como incrédulo: su mejor aspirante al poder convertido en un niñato por una mujerzuela. Había que verlo….

Tocaron puerto un poco más tarde de mediodía, un día después. Había muchísima gente esperando en el muelle, pues un invento de Tails que volaba a gran velocidad hizo llegar un mensaje a su rey de que estaban próximos a llegar. Anunció a toda la comunidad, y a las vecinas como pudo, acerca de dicha noticia, y se produjo un revuelo muy grande: gente que iba de aquí para allá corriendo atareada, gente que se movía con entusiasmo y, gente que iba dando grititos de alegría pues la llegada de esta gente haría avanzar el reino. Todos esperaban la llegada de Shadow, su casamiento con María y un buen porvenir en sus tierras.

La joven princesa María casi se cae de su asiento cuando oyó dicha noticia: fue corriendo a alistarse a su habitación para recibir a su querido erizo negro con la más grata de las alegrías. Pidió a varias damas de compañía la ayudaran a preparase: no quería ir a llamar la atención con sus adornos y joyas, pues no era el estilo de ella, sino a estar bonita para Shadow.

Una gran multitud se reunió cerca del muelle. Cuando divisaron un barco a lo lejos, se oyó el sonido de algún tipo de objeto extraño que traía una carta, cayendo en manos del viejo rey Robotnik. La abrió y la leyó con detenimiento.

— ¿Quién es, abuelo? —curioseó su nieta. Gerald, quien vestía una sencillas ropas de rey, algo gastadas por el uso, le contestó que la carta provenía del reino donde el erizo Silver era el soberano: la esposa de él, la reina Blaze, mandaba cordiales saludos y esperaba recibir a su marido en las futuras horas, pues se necesitaban dos días de viaje desde allí hasta el reino del erizo plateado. María sonrió y volvió a mirar expectante el horizonte, donde la embarcación empezaba a dibujarse con más nitidez. A la eriza de piel rubia le empezaba a latir fuertemente el corazón, y no era la única: muchas mujeres estaban así, esperando a sus futuros prometidos, novios y esposos.

Casi una hora más tarde, el barco ancló en el muelle y varios marineros del lugar empezaban a acomodar todo para la salida de sus tripulantes. Se tardó un poco pues había que preparar la escalerilla por donde descenderían. Una vez finalizado todo el trámite, empezaron descender de uno en uno los "habitantes" del barco: a cada bajada, venía una cálida sonrisa por reconocer a los suyos. Iban corriendo a abrazarse a sus familias, amigos y prometidas.

Fue un genuino jolgorio en el puerto: todos vitoreaban y aplaudían la llegada de los marinos con vida y salud. Eggman había sido el primero en bajar y en seguida fue a saludar a su familia.

— ¡Primo! ¿Dónde está Shadow? —preguntó una impaciente princesa, casi suplicándole con la mirada a su familiar por una respuesta.

—No tardará en bajar —contestó, nervioso.

Bajaban los expedicionarios: Sonic fue a juntarse a su familia y su prometida Amy, quienes lo esperaban con una alegría enorme, al igual que a Tails. Silver fue en seguida a juntarse con el rey Robotnik y agradecer por semejante viaje que les brindó. Pidió disculpas por la brevedad, pero quería irse a tomar el primer coche que se encontraba para llegar a su hogar.

—Hay una reina que deseo con tantas ansias ver que no esperaré más —les dijo y, saludándolos, fue corriendo a buscar un coche. Gerald sonreía y siguió mirando cómo descendía la gente del barco. Miraba fijamente la salida de cierto erizo…

— ¡Shadow! —exclamó María, con sus ojos centellantes de felicidad, al encuentro de su erizo negro. Fue corriendo a sus brazos sin que éste se percatara de la situación—. ¡Shadow, Shadow! ¡Haz vuelto a casa! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! —petrificado, no sabía cómo responderle al afecto.

—María, hija mía, déjalo respirar, pobre criatura —le dijo su abuelo—. ¡Ha de estar tan agotado por el viaje! —y la eriza rubia lo soltó avergonzada y le pidió disculpas a Shadow por su impertinencia.

Cuando todos descendieron, Gerald dedicó unas palabras a todos, unas palabras muy dulces y fuertes que agradecía la llegada de todos con buen pesar y que marcharan pronto a sus hogares que había mucho por contar y conversar. Cada familia fue a su casa y, la real, se encaminó a su castillo. Iban los cuatro en un carruaje.

—Ivo, no te dejaré que te calles hoy —anunció su abuelo, contento—. ¡Deseo que me cuenten todas y cada una de las cosas que encontraron allí!

— ¿Cómo era la civilización? —preguntó María, curiosa. Pero su acompañante, Shadow, parecía que no la escuchaba pues estaba absorto viendo por la ventana. — ¿Shadow? —se extrañó la princesa dándole un muy ligero zarandeo en su hombro. Éste reaccionó y la miró: sus ojos celestes semejaban mucho a los de Tikal, por lo que apartó la mirada discretamente y, sin mirarla a los ojos, contestó:

—Fascinante —la rubia quedó algo extrañada.

—María, Shadow está agotado del viaje. Déjalo que descanse y luego atosígalo de preguntas —agregó divertido, Gerald, mas el erizo negro no dijo nada. La eriza rubia se lo quedó mirando, algo triste, pues esperaba que se pondría contento con una bienvenida cálida.

Llegaron a su hogar velozmente y descendieron del coche: todos los criados, sirvientes y demás residentes del lugar les dieron la bienvenida a ambos erizos. Les prepararon un banquete lleno de manjares y no paraban de preguntar. Ivo se lució durante la comida y Shadow apenas acotaba o agregaba algo. El erizo marrón comentaba contento que fue un éxito le expedición y no veía la hora de mostrarles las maravillas que había en el lugar. Maravillas en cuanto a objetos claro, pues Tails y algún que otro más fueron los que se encargaron de retratar en dibujos el lugar y plasmar a los nativos en papel. Dentro de algunos días Gerald iba a pedir una audiencia al zorro para que mostrara y explicara lo que habían vivido en aquél tiempo.

Finalizada la comida, María le preguntó a Shadow si podía acompañarlo en el jardín, a dar un paseo. No viendo posibilidad de negarse, accedió. Fueron a caminar: el erizo de ojos carmesí había olvidado lo hermoso que era aquél jardín y la paz que emanaba de él. Sin embargo, necesitaba la compañía de otra mujer…

¿Llegaría a olvidarla? ¡No, cómo podría! Pero ni siquiera sabía si la volvería a ver. Estaba en algún lugar perdida de una isla que no tenía idea de cómo llegar. La extrañaba demasiado, pero el presente se le abalanzaba como un alud: estaba en su verdadero hogar, acompañado por quien había sido pensada como su esposa y una corona lo esperaba. Era extraño, ya no le interesaba nada de eso… Tenía deberes qué cumplir de los cuales no quería hacerse responsable. Y eso no era propio de él.

¿Llegaría a olvidarla? No quería hacerlo…

— ¡Shadow! —oyó que alzaba un poco la voz, María. El nombrado, cayendo de nuevo a donde corresponde, la miró. —No estás oyéndome…

—Perdóname —logró hablarle—. No he dormido bien estos últimos meses. Estoy muy agotado, princesa María… —y ella lo observó de manera extraña.

— ¿Princesa María? —repitió extrañada—. De verdad estás agotado. Sabes que no tienes que decirle por mi título, así como yo no lo hago. Tenemos confianza —él observó que tenía los ojos vidriosos: la estaba lastimando en cierta forma al actuar de manera tan fría y distante.

—Vuelvo a pedir perdón —le dijo—. Te ruego me dejes descansar y disculpa mi actitud.

—No, está bien —repuso ella, sonriéndole—. Ve y descansa cuanto puedas. Lo necesitas y quisiera verte con energía, como cuando te marchaste —tenía una sonrisa y unos ojos tan dulces de mujer enamorada, que Shadow procuró irse a toda velocidad, pues su imagen era suplantada por la echidna. Además, sus ojos empezaban a vidriarse, y eso no podía suceder frente a ella ni frente a nadie.

Si tenía que guardar aquél secreto, sólo una persona podía llegar a reconfortarlo…

La noche llegó bastante rápido para él pues, después de muchos meses, lograba dormir sobre un colchón, unas sábanas y una almohada decente para su cuerpo. Trató de olvidar todo y se durmió como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía: cuando abrió los ojos vio que a través de la ventana la noche era oscura y no había luna. Se movió rápido a buscar un abrigo de noche especial: una capa larga, negra, con una capucha grande, lo suficiente como para ocultarle el rostro. Salió de la habitación y preguntó a una criada qué hora era.

—Deben ser cerca de la medianoche o menos —respondió. Shadow, salió del castillo y se metió a caminar por las calles, oculto por su capa.

Se alejó de la urbe principal para adentrarse a callejuelas estrechas y muy poco iluminadas, más cuando no había luna: era la noche ideal para que nadie lo viera. Había muy poca gente transitando por aquéllos lugares y, los que transitaban, no eran gente muy confiable, él lo sabía: uno debía saber con quién hablar entre ellos.

Siguió caminando entre calles aún más solitarias hasta encontrar un lugar en una esquina: una especie de casa medianamente grande, algo maltrecha y con muy poca iluminación. Entró en aquél lugar y se dirigió a una especie de escritorio donde había una mujer con forma de pájaro, de pelaje violeta, vestida de manera muy sugerente. Estaba revisando una especie de libro de firmas y no percató la presencia del ser oscuro. Antes de que Shadow pudiera hacer alguna seña, ella alzó la vista y pegó un pequeño gritito que alertó a un hombre que estaba sentado cerca de allí mirando una especie de cartel donde estaban dibujadas varias mujeres.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Hacía tanto que no te veía por aquí… —iba a agregar algo más, pero Shadow la miró para que no dijera más nada—. ¿Estás buscándola?

—Sí —respondió él, por lo bajo.

—Está en el mismo lugar de siempre: pasillo derecho, puerta al fondo

—Gracias, Wave —y se fue de la recepción con paso ligero.

Llegó hasta la puerta del final del pasillo: en ella estaba dibujada un pequeño corazón rosa al lado del picaporte. El erizo no sabía si entrar o no: unos gritos, más bien gemidos, lo alertaron para informarle que no, que debía esperar un momento. Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban: era la recepcionista Wave, de nuevo.

— ¿Le falta mucho? —preguntó Shadow.

—Venía a decirte: no, está por terminar el turno —se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza. La golondrina violeta lo miró—. No te preocupes, sabes que ella gana bien y no tú no vienes todos los días, debería considerarlo cuando te vea. ¡De haber sabido que el barco llegaba hoy! —esto último lo dijo bajo. El erizo negro apenas le sonrió y ella se fue.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abría: un tipo grande salió de allí, bastante desarreglado y con una cara muy extraña pero, de cierta forma, contenta. Pasó de largo sin ver al encapuchado y la puerta de la habitación quedó entre abierta. Él se acercó para golpearla.

—Sí, ya voy, ya voy —respondió la voz de una mujer algo apurada. Shadow la vio de espaladas y vislumbró que se ponía una especie de capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Cuando ella se volteó a ver, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Antes de que ella gritara su nombre, el erizo había entrado a la habitación y cerrado la puerta—. ¡Santo Dios, Shadow! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —y se abalanzó a su encuentro. La capucha que cubría su rostro se cayó. —Ven, ven, siéntate, acomódate y… disculpa el desastre…

Rouge, una murciélago que vendía su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, era la amiga más fiel que Shadow había conocido: la había visto por primera vez hacía varios años, cuando salió a caminar por las calles y encontró ese lugar. No conocía por aquéllos tiempos los… "placeres" carnales, por lo que se topó con esa murciélago que le había hecho ver más que las estrellas…

Pero lo curioso del asunto, es que podía hablar con ella con tanta naturalidad de todo, que terminó siendo una confidente muy fuerte para él, una hermana, una amiga ideal. Jamás volvió a verla con ojos lujuriosos, a pesar de su profesión, su actitud y su vestimenta, y, en cambio, sí como una amiga, algo que Rouge siempre agradecía pues casi nadie la trataba como una mujer, como un ser vivo que correspondía. Tenían un lazo especial y sabían hasta dónde llegaba. Más de la línea no se podía cruzar, además, con tanto tiempo de conocerse, enamorarse no estaba permitido para ella y para él, menos que menos, ahora.

Se acomodaron sentándose en una cama bastante desacomodada, detalle que a ninguno le importó pues Rouge estaba emocionada por aquélla visita. Shadow le comentó todo lo que había pasado, o casi todo porque las horas pasaban veloces.

El punto que él quería tratar era la carga que llevaba con respecto a Tikal…

—No pude hablarlo con nadie —le dijo el erizo—. Todos me tratan de meter en la cabeza "olvídate del asunto y mira para adelante" —los ojos rojos de él se volvieron fríos. La murciélago le puso, fraternalmente, una mano en el hombro.

—Escucha, yo también pasé por algo similar —empezó—. Hace algún tiempo vino a verme un noble de no recuerdo qué reino. No habías venido por muchos meses, andabas con asuntos reales y no pudiste venir, lo recuerdo —él no dijo anda—. Sabes que, en cada visita tuya, vuelvo a ser una genuina mujer, y con eso me basta. No tengo con más nadie con quién charlar, excepto contigo.

—Por eso mismo también vengo yo. Excepto que tengo algunos… "amigos", pero no intentan comprender —ella le sonrió y siguió contándole.

—Lo creas o no, me enamoré de este noble —Shadow la miraba incrédulo: siempre que ella le confesaba algo, era alguna que cosa que a él le resultaba extraña y sumamente increíble —. A pesar de todo. Tardé tiempo en olvidarlo…

—Recuerdo… —interrumpió el erizo, mirándola—. Que vine a verte, una vez, y estabas rara —ella le sonreía—. Ahora comprendo…

—Sí. Fueron muchos meses de agonía para mí pues, en la posición que estoy está prohibidísimo enamorarse… ¿Pero a quién le hechas la culpa cuando ocurre? Somos seres vivos con corazón. Es natural que eso ocurra.

Claro que era. Nadie le había apuntado a Shadow con un arma o un objeto contundente y lo obligó a enamorarse. Surgió solo, como cuando uno tiene un amigo o un familiar. Uno no elije cuándo enamorarse… Conoció a Tikal y empezó a surgir esa magia.

El erizo negro tenía la mirada perdida. Rouge le puso una mano en el hombro, fraternalmente, para mostrar su compañerismo.

—Tuve que aprender a olvidarlo. Me obligué a mí misma a hacerlo. Estaba en juego mi trabajo y yo, sin él, no me sustento. No puedo vivir sin dinero —Shadow miraba algún punto de la pared—. Tienes que hacer lo mismo, por tu bien. No es fácil, pero ponte a pensar las posibilidades que tendrás de volverla a ver —había miles de razones lógicas por las cuales no la volvería a ver…

Pero su recuerdo estaba presente en cada lugar y a cada instante. ¿Eso cómo se erradicaba?

El de ojos rojos sacó la joya que guardaba en su cinto y Rouge la miró, fascinada: Shadow le contó la historia de aquélla piedra y de cómo le fue útil en el momento antes de marcharse. Ahora, era simplemente una joya que tenía, apenas, una pizca de aquél poder que Tikal había vertido en ella. La miraba como el tesoro más valioso que tenía. Era lo único físico que tenía para recordarla.

—Ella está a miles de kilómetros, Shadow —le dijo la murciélago—. No creo que su poder abarque tanto alcance… —a Shadow aquélla excusa no le servía—. Escúchame, esa piedra hace aferrarte más a su recuerdo. —Y justo cuando estaba por terminar de decirle algo, él la interrumpió, sin mirarla y frío:

—Vas a decir que me deshaga de ella, ¿verdad?

—No ahora —él la miró extrañado—. Yo, si fuera tú, me quedaría con ella un tiempo más y luego la ocultaría o algo, porque el recuerdo de esta mujer terminará por matarte. Nunca te había visto tan flaco y con tan poco color —el erizo no se había percatado de esto.

Siguió mirando la joya un poco más y se quedó charlando con Rouge un poco más también, contándole lo que había vivido aquéllos meses en la isla. Se sintió más liberado ahora que había podido hablar con ella y que le ofrecieran algún consuelo o consejo. Rouge era una mujer muy especial, a pesar de tu trabajo, era muy madura y siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Se fue después de que ella lo alentara a irse, pues, por el frío que entraba por una ventana, supuso que era tarde: Shadow se puso su capa, le agradeció todo, la saludó y se marchó de allí a gran velocidad, atravesando, ahora con un frío fuerte, aquéllas calles oscuras y misteriosas, hasta llegar de nuevo a la urbe, donde había mucha más iluminación. Llegó hasta el castillo y entró en él: no había nadie, sino un sepulcral silencio iluminado por unas tenues luces. Todos se había ido a dormir ya, y Shadow, caminando lentamente sin hacer ruido, se dirigía a su alcoba.

Al pasar por una sala, vio un bulto en forma de sombra que se fusionaba con una especie de sofá. Intrigado, se acercó a él y, tomando una de las lámparas del piso que iluminaban, se aproximó hasta allí y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a la princesa María, dormida, en aquél sofá.

Se preguntó si lo había estado esperando hasta entonces. Un sabor amargo se le tiñó en la boca. No sabía si era culpa o qué, pero, dejando la lámpara donde estaba, la tomó a ella en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de ella, para dejarla sobre la cama.

— ¿S-Shadow….? —logró decir cuando él se preparaba para irse a su alcoba. El nombrado se quedó quieto—. Me alegra… qué hayas vuelto… —tenía la voz somnolienta.

—Duérmete —le dijo y se acercó a la puerta para irse.

—Lo haré. Ahora que te vi antes de soñar, soñaré hermoso… Gracias y qué descases —el erizo negro se fue de allí.

¿Lo invadía la culpa? No, no, traicionar el recuerdo de Tikal era tan horrible como hacerle cara al presente que tenía. María era una dulce y buena mujer, por eso actuaba así de tierna con él. Pero lo hacía sentir muy mal, porque la lastimaba. Y aunque él ya no sentía un afecto por aquélla eriza rubia, un dejo de culpabilidad empezaba a manifestarse.

Volvió a su habitación, se quitó la capa, las botas y quedó en camisa y pantalón para echarse entre las sábanas. En su cálido colchón donde podía dormir, después de meses de costarse en algo incómodo. Miraba la joya con ternura y el recuerdo de la echidna lo volvió a invadir. Una pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos. La extrañaba y mucho, pero…

¿Acaso tenía que olvidarle, fingir que nada había pasado y seguir adelante?

Oh, Tikal…

OoOoOoO

Perdonen, se me hizo largo este capítulo xD Espero les haya agradado n_n Los veo en el siguiente y mil gracias a los que leen! Nos vemos!


	15. Consejos

¡Hola a todos! Sepan disculpa el retraso D: La universidad mezclada al trabajo y a la vida social, da como resultado poco tiempo (creo que es un problema matemático bastante lógico). En fin, vamos a lo importante.

Disclaimer: recuerden que ningún personaje y/o espacio físico que aparece en los juegos me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores.

TIKAL

**Capítulo 15: Consejos**

Los días transcurrían y el erizo negro seguía con el mismo carácter. María lo intentaba todo para reanimarlo, pero era en vano. Shadow sabía que eso lo podría jugar en contra en un futuro.

Gerald mandó una audiencia poco después del regreso de los viajeros, en donde aparecieron Tails y algunos más mostrando sus dibujos y explicando cosas de aquélla cultura. Mas Ivo se encargó de convencer al su abuelo, el monarca, de manera tal para que no se permitiera conexión alguna con esta gente, ya que, según él, eran unos "bárbaros que los habían terminado por atacar sin razón a aparente". Al contar el erizo marrón de grandes proporciones partes de sus vivencias allí, terminó por convencer a todos que no valía la pena entrar en relaciones con gente tan incivilizada.

Tanto Tails como Shadow quedaron completamente perplejos ante dicha acusación: el primero sabía que no eran tan bárbaros como lo estaba describiendo, pues una civilización bárbara no se podría haber sostenido por tanto tiempo, ni muchos menos mostrar vestigios de cultura como él había sabido explorar. Claro que no era una civilización muy profunda, pero, ¿incivilizada?; el segundo sabía que la razón por la que se habían comportado de aquélla forma, era simplemente porque había surgido algo que iba en contra de sus principios: un desconocido se había enamorado de la princesa del lugar y era completamente imperdonable. Razones más lógicas para que dicho pueblo se sublevase de aquélla forma, no había.

Claro que de haber dicho eso, hubieran echado a patadas a Shadow. Por lo que éste secreto quedó, en un principio entre Ivo y Shadow.

En un principio, Gerald notaba que el erizo negro no hablaba mucho, en general, más de lo usual, y fue a cuestionar a su nieto acerca de dicha actitud. El rey sabía que Shadow era un tipo frío y callado, pero ya era demasiado su ser introvertido. Le exigió respuestas, las cuales Ivo no le dio, sino que evitaba contestarlas. Gerald estaba empezando a hartarse y a sospechar algo, pues no era tan natural aquélla actitud.

— ¿Acaso Shadow ha cometido algo tan grave que no me puedes decir? —inquirió. El erizo más joven, no sabía ya, cómo, poder esquivar la pregunta. Se armó de algo parecido al "valor" y tomó aire. Su abuelo supuso que, al fin, hablaría.

—No es muy agradable contártelo —comenzó—. Shadow… Shadow estuvo con una mujer… durante la estancia allí.

Esperó la reacción del rey: esperaba que encolerizara o se desmayara, o algo. Más notó que su rostro, completamente sorprendido, lo miraba de manera extraña. Sin contar que se le había ido un poco de color en la piel y empezaba a notar algunas gotas de algo parecido al sudor.

—Imagino… Imagino que eso se acabó, ¿verdad? Digo —Gerald carraspeó—, la olvidó, ¿no?

— ¿Qué crees? —Le dijo Ivo—. Si anda tan callado que lo único que hace es pensar en esa bárbara…

—Entiendo que estuvo mucho tiempo separado de María y seguramente necesitaba el calor de una mujer pero… Parece como si se hubiera enamorado, está completamente ausente.

El nieto del rey casi se cae. ¿Tan perceptible era su abuelo? Se había creído tan bien todo lo que le había dicho, ¡no podía dejar que esto pasara a oídos de María ni que él supiera la verdad de la historia!

—Es que… —empezó el gran erizo marrón, nervioso—. Sí, claro, a falta del calor de una mujer, en necesidad, sí, estuvo con una de esos tipos y… Ya se recuperará, no te preocupes.

—Tal vez debería hablar con él…

— ¡No, no! —Interrumpió Ivo—. ¡Ya verás…! Se le pasará —Gerald, igual, le dijo que esto quedara entre ellos, ni una palabra a María o al diablo todo el esfuerzo para seguir adelante con la corona y el poder.

En reiteradas ocasiones, la princesa María le preguntaba a Shadow si, realmente, se encontraba bien. A lo que el erizo respondía a veces con un débil sí o a veces ni le contestaba. Sabía que no era correcto, que ella no era responsable de nada, que ella ni siquiera tenía que ver con el asunto. ¿Pero, por eso tenía que renunciar? La miraba a través de esos ojos celestes e intentaba formular un "lo siento" con la mirada, mas parecía que no expresaba eso, sino algo más escueto: ignorancia o indiferencia.

Una tarde, harto de sentirse así y no encontrando la manera de reconformarse, pues las palabras de Rouge le taladraban la cabeza e intentaba ponerlas en práctica… ¡Pero era tan difícil! Luego de ver con fervor la esmeralda y rogar por ver a su hada de piel anaranjada, saltó de su cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio a redactar una breve carta, escrita con rapidez, que mandó por un mensajero anunciándole que era algo urgente y que necesitaba una pronta respuesta. Respuesta que llegó luego de dos días de espera, en los cuales, el erizo negro ya no sabía de qué manera empezar sus días.

Una vez recibida una respuesta positiva, recogió una capa que usaba a menudo para sus viajes. Apenas se la estaba poniendo, la puerta de su habitación sonó de manera suave, pero audible. La voz de la eriza rubia se hizo presente y, suspirando, la dejó entrar y cual no fue la sorpresa de la chica al ver que su futuro prometido calzaba, a medias, una capa de viaje. Se aventuró a acercarse.

— ¿Vas… a algún lado? —preguntó, dudosa. Shadow se dio vuelta para mirarla.

—Sí. Iré a ver a Silver —contestó, terminándose de abrigar. Se miraron unos momentos y ella se aproximó más a él, algo cohibida.

— ¿Crees que podría acompañarte?

Shadow no sabía si decirle que sí o no. Tenía intención de hablar con el erizo plateado de alguna manera personal, pues ya no sabía a quién recurrir. Sentía que María podría entorpecer el viaje, de cierta forma. Pero…

—No quisiera ser una molestia para ti —dijo, de pronto. El erizo de púas rojas y negras la miró, algo sorprendido: ella no era una molestia, en cierto aspecto. Estaba preocupada por él y hacía lo posible por hacerlo sentir mejor. Él lo comprendía, pero no le ayudaba en nada—. Pero de verdad quisiera poder ir contigo. Al menos, para que no te sientas solo en el viaje…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el cual Shadow seguía sin decir nada. Pudo ver el semblante de la chica entristecerse y agachar su cabeza, vencida.

—Disculpa, al final, sí he sido una molestia. Ve, Shadow —y se dio la vuelta, hacia la puerta—. Viaja bien y ten cuidado.

—María… —logró decir él. Se acercó un poco a ella—. Escucha, no molestas. No estoy pasando por algo bueno y…

— ¡Déjame poder ayudarte, entonces!

—No —contestó, rotundamente—. Por eso necesito ir con Silver.

— ¿Es por algo que te ha ocurrido en esa isla, verdad? —preguntó la rubia, triste—. ¿Por qué no lo hablas conmigo? Tal vez, podría hacerte sentir mejor si te desahogas por completo —sí, Shadow estaba necesitando desahogarse _con _ella. Pero no, aún. No se sentía preparado, en absoluto.

—No todavía, perdona —dijo Shadow—. Si encuentro la manera o algo que me falta ahora para decírtelo, lo haré… Por ahora, es preciso que vaya hasta el reino de Silver y —Hizo una pausa—, si quieres… Puedes venir.

Tenía una ligera corazonada de que la iba a necesitar. Así que, ambos montaron sus capas de viaje y, avisándole a Gerald, partieron hacia un viaje de dos días hasta el reino del plateado.

Fue un viaje completamente tranquilo. Casi no hubo palabras de por medio: Shadow se la pasaba mirando la ventana de alguna forma mientras que, oculto por su abrigo, sostenía la esmeralda verde en una de sus manos con fervor. La sentía a pesar de estar recubierta por una bolsa de cuero. Miraba el cielo como si Tikal pudiera aparecerse en él de manera especial.

Hicieron algunas paradas para descansar y comer. Próximos a los terrenos del erizo Silver, Shadow sintió un calor que provenía de su mano derecha, apoyada suavemente en su asiento: María, en su afán de querer hacerlo sentir bien, había tomado su mano con fuerza y cariño. Esto lo hizo sentir realmente mal, pues seguía lastimándola. No podía vivir en un mundo donde el dolor de extrañar a su amor le era insoportable y donde tenía que lastimar a una mujer que se esforzaba por él. Tan agobiado se sintió por el gesto de ella, que ocultó su rostro entre la capucha.

Pero, a pesar de sentir el amor que María le otorgaba día a día, sin poder él devolvérselo, aquél gesto que lo agobió, el sentir su mano firmemente agarrada a la de ella, en cierta forma, le hizo sentir que, tal vez, podía confiar en María más de lo que él pensaba. Debía hablar con Silver lo más rápido que pudiese.

El cochero les anunció que habían llegado, por lo que ambos descendieron del carruaje y, cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con un erizo plateado cubierto de ropas celestes, reales en cierta forma y, su fiel compañera y esposa, una gata de pelaje lila vestida con ropas de tonalidad morada. Ambos los recibieron con un cálido abrazo.

—Me ha sorprendido tu carta, Shadow —le comentó el erizo de color plata—. Vengan, vamos.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía, Blaze, me alegra verte —comentó María. La gata le sonrió cortésmente. Ambas parejas caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar al hogar de los reyes que se encontraba prácticamente cera.

En seguida, las mujeres se retiraron para charlar más confiadamente, mientras Shadow y Silver fueron hacia una recámara especial, una habitación donde estaba el estudio del rey, a ponerse cómodos. Sentados ambos en un sofá, un sirviente se les acercó para preguntarle si gustaban algo para beber, por lo que Silver pidió que les trajera un poco de agua. Y que comenzaran a preparar la cena, pues el sol empezaba a caer.

Una vez recibieron ambos una copa de agua cada uno y el sirviente se marchó de allí, Silver miró muy serio a su visitante de ojos rojos. Dio un sorbo a su copa.

— ¿Es que acaso sigues pensando en aquélla echidna? —la mirada perdida de Shadow le hizo comprender que seguía tal cual de como estaba en el barco, lo que lo angustió—. ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Shadow? No soy un consejero o alguien que entiende de psicología…

—Lo sé —contestó de manera distante el erizo negro—. He hablado ya con… un amigo quien me dio consejos y no puedo ponerlos en práctica.

— ¿Qué clase de consejos? —preguntó Silver.

—"Debes tratar de hacer lo posible por vivir hacia adelante", o palabras parecidas. No es fácil olvidar a alguien a quien quieres…

—Pero no es imposible. No tienes fuerza de voluntad, ni ganas de cambiar —aquélla confesión no le había caído muy bien, pero ya no tenía a quien más recurrir: Sonic no era comprendido del tema; Tails era muy joven… Rouge ya le había hablado con seriedad y de manera concisa. Y seguía fallando—. ¿Por qué has terminado de recurrir a mí? No creo que tengamos tanta confianza como la que tienes con Sonic…

—Sonic no comprende muchas cosas —respondió—. No sabe lo que es un reino, no sabe lo que es amar y no poder disfrutarlo, no sabe nada.

—No creo que sea tan así —inquirió Silver y dejó su copa sobre una mesa cercana.

—Silver, tú eres rey, tienes responsabilidades reales, tienes una esposa y una vida que estás haciendo —lo miró—. Eres a quién necesito hablar. No le he mencionado nada de la isla a María —el otro lo miró perplejo y sorprendido.

— ¿Nada? ¿Absolutamente nada?

—Nada de lo que deba saber. No deseo tener que… —hizo una pausa—. Que contarle, aún, lo que pasó.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual el erizo negro miraba su copa de manera indiferente, mientras Silver observaba el paisaje casi oscuro de la noche a través de la ventana. Luego, volvió a mirarlo. Tomó nuevamente su copa para beber un sorbo más de agua y dejarla sobre la mesa, otra vez.

—No sé realmente qué puedo hacer por ti —empezó—. Pero hay un trono que te espera, al igual que una mujer. Si quieres hacerte frente a ello, ya te lo han dicho: deja el pasado atrás y ve hacia adelante —enfurecido, Shadow se levantó, dejando la copa con violencia sobre una mesa. Miraba a Silver, taladrándole sus ojos color ámbar. Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo.

— ¡No necesito que repitas lo mismo que dicen los otros! ¡Estoy harto de tener que escuchar lo mismo! —se quejó, alzando la voz. Silver se puso de pie, frente a él, intentado mantener su serenidad.

— ¿Y por qué no vas y le cuentas todo a ella? —Shadow lo miraba perplejo y estupefacto: ¿qué idiotez oía?—. ¿No sería más fácil contarle todo a ella y pedirle ayuda?

—Oyes lo que dices, ¿verdad? ¿Me tomas por estúpido? —Silver estaba tentado de decirle que sí, pero con ése carácter tan irascible que tenía, prefirió callarse la boca.

—No, claro —respondió—. Ponlo de ésta manera: si le cuentas todo lo que te pasó en la isla, incluido lo de Tikal, de alguna manera, tal vez lo comprenda y te ayuda a vivir el día a día —el erizo de ojos rojos escuchaba como si le dijeran que el cielo era verde—. A fin de cuentas, vas a vivir toda tu vida con ella; María es una gran mujer y no creo que necesite que la lastimen —odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón: estos últimos tiempos, desde su llegada a casa, no había hecho más que lastimarla—. Debes ponerte en su lugar y ver el esfuerzo que debe de hacer regularmente en verte y no comprender por qué tienes ese carácter —Shadow calló y fingió no verlo, pero lo escuchaba atentamente—. Shadow, ¿cómo crees que volverás a verla si ni siquiera puedes llegar hasta allí? No hay alguna razón lógica que te permita volver a verla, entiéndelo.

El erizo negro caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y miró el paisaje: sí, eso era cierto. Pero una vez había funcionado el desear verla y, por medio de la joya, lo había logrado. Se lo contó a Silver, quien se sorprendió de aquello y de que tuviera la esmeralda consigo, como si fuese un amuleto.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que la joya tuviese un poder limitado? Además —añadió—, seguramente funcionaba porque estábamos en sus territorios. No funcionaría a tantos kilómetros de aquí —"¿De verdad?", pensó Shadow, no convencido con la respuesta. Era cierto que la esmeralda verde no emanaba aquél calor que solía transmitirle estando en la isla, pero…

Silver se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Shadow. Lo miraba con preocupación.

—Habla con María. Dile todo, en serio. Si le comentas lo que te pasó, ella te podrá ayudar. Ella es la que te ayudará a vivir, Shadow —aquéllas palabras del erizo de ojos dorados perforaban el cerebro del erizo negro—. Creo que si alguien puede ayudarte, es ella. Después de todo, vivirás con María y es una mujer de oro. Blaze la aprecia mucho.

Shadow se alejó de él para acercarse a un extremo de la habitación. Estaba de espaldas a él, como meditando la información y buscando la manera de comprenderla: ¿tendría razón Silver? ¿Era esa la respuesta que tanto buscaba para su proceder día a día?

— ¿Qué pasa si la lastimo aún más? —preguntó el de ojos rojos, sin darse vuelta.

—Ella te ama —le contestó—. Una persona que ama aprende a vivir con dolor y con alegría —Shadow lo sabía… —. Estoy seguro de que María espera a que le cuentes todo y ayudarte. Shadow, debes entender que el pasado pasó. Por más doloroso que sea para ti, tienes un porvenir venidero. Ella sabrá que eso es pasado y ya ocurrió. Lo que importa, es lo que vas a vivir de aquí en adelante. Los recuerdos y los acontecimientos vividos pasaron, ya.

Siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que un sirviente les anunció que la cena estaba ya lista. Ambos erizos fueron a reunirse junto a sus parejas y cenaron. María vislumbró un semblante de preocupación en Shadow, y éste notó la mirada de ella, quien le sonría de manera reconfortante. El apenas le sonrió y siguió comiendo: lo carcomían los nervios. Nervios de lastimarla, de herirla, de angustiarla tanto como él. Pero había reflexionado las palabras de Silver: en parte, tenía razón, debía contarle a ella lo que ocurrió. No sabía si también podría ayudarlo, pero…

— ¿Quieren quedarse a descansar? —preguntó la gata lila luego de la cena, mientras se dirigían una sala de estar, los cuatro.

—No tengo inconveniente alguno, si no lo es para ustedes —respondió María con modestia.

—No, claro que no —corroboró Silver.

— ¿Deseas quedarte, Shadow? —dijo María, mirando al erizo negro quien se acomodaba en un sofá. Este asintió. Se acomodaron los cuatro y platicaban de cosas regulares.

Blaze había conversado en privado con María, en donde ésta le decía cuán preocupada estaba por Shadow y no encontraba la manera de alegrarlo un poco. Se angustiaba cada día por no cumplir esta meta. Blaze la animó y le dijo que fuera paciente que, con tiempo, tal vez él se animara a hablar con ella. Quizás fuese algo que lo lastimó mucho y tiene miedo o vergüenza de contárselo, le había dicho la gata. La eriza rubia sabía lo reservado que era. Guardaba todo sentimiento para él y no mostraba nada. Rogaba porque él se liberara de lo que sea que lo lastimaba.

Luego de conversar, los cuatro fueron a descansar. Silver había preparado una habitación para Shadow y otra para María, de manera que pudieran reposar cómodamente aquélla noche. Un sirviente les indicó el lugar, no sin que antes que el rey preguntara:

— ¿Desean quedarse un día más? —la eriza de ojos celestes miraba a Shadow, sin saber qué contestarle.

— ¿Quieres quedarte otro día o prefieres marchar a primera hora? —Shadow la miró y contestó:

—Nos marcharemos luego de almorzar, si es que lo prefieres así, María —ella asintió. Silver comprendió y, la pareja real, veía cómo los dos erizos marchaban a sus respectivas habitaciones, a descansar. El erizo y la gata entraron a su recámara, se vistieron con su ropa de noche y se acomodaron en su lecho. Blaze lo abrazó a su esposo, quien miraba fijamente el techo.

— ¿En qué piensas? ¿En Shadow? —le dijo ella. Este asintió—. Creo… Creo que se repondrá. Si sigue tus consejos, podrá vivir mejor.

—Eso espero, amor —le dijo suspirando y la miró a través de esos cristalinos ojos ámbar. Los miraba dulcemente y acarició el rostro de su mujer—. Deseo que pueda ponerse mejor… —se miraron unos momentos—. Te amo, Blaze.

—Yo a ti, Silver —y se besaron tiernamente. Se desearon buenas noches y, abrazados como estaban, se fundieron en un dulce sueño, rogando porque Shadow apaciguara su dolor.

El erizo negro, metido entre las sábanas y las frazadas, miraba con intensidad la esmeralda, esperando algo de ella. Sus ojos rojos se aguaron y se sintió vencido. Dejó la joya sobre una mesa de luz cercana y salió de su cama. Se puso un abrigo y salió de su habitación, dejando la piedra verde allí.

Estaba harto de sentirse dolido. Harto de lidiar con una sensación de muerte que le rondaba día tras día. Sentía deseos de liberarse de aquella opresión que no lo dejaba vivir. Sabía que no podía seguir su día a día como un muerto viviente y sufriendo.

Se acercó hasta la habitación de la eriza rubia y tocó la puerta, rogando porque no estuviera dormida: no lo estaba, pues abrió la puerta con delicadeza. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo y el corazón de ella, comenzó a latir con intensidad.

— ¡Shadow! —exclamó por lo bajo—. ¿Deseas algo?

—Sí —le respondió, mirándola a los ojos—. Necesito hablar contigo… _Por favor _— ese último "por favor" había sonado de manera casi suplicante a oídos de la eriza rubia. Le dejó el paso y ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la cama, dispuestos a conversar.

OoOoOoO

Lo sé, fui demasiado mala en dejarlo picando aquí xD No me gusta extenderme demasiado, pues pienso que es abrumador. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo :) No se enojen porque lo haya cortado aquí, ¿eh? xD Quiero un poco de suspenso! A ver qué ocurrirá en la vida de Shadow… ¡Da tantas idas y venidas! Gracias por leerme! Nos veremos pronto!


	16. Olvidar, perdonar, vivir

Mil perdones con la tardanza D: Universidad, simplemente eso! Bueno, les traigo el capi nuevo, ¡disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Saben que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

TIKAL

**Capítulo 16: Olvidar, perdonar, vivir**

Shadow no sabía cómo empezar. Los ojos celestes de la eriza rubia que tenía en frente lo ponían más que nervioso: venían hacia él la conversación con Silver y no encontraba las palabras exactas y adecuadas para comenzar a hablar de su relato. Abrió la boca. No salió nada y apartó la mirada de ella, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. María miraba cada movimiento que hacía y se preguntaba qué era lo que le ponía tan nervioso. En un acto de compañerismo, ella apoyó, suavemente, su mano sobre la de él, obligándolo a mirarla: ¿cómo empezar? ¿Cómo hablar sin herir?

—María… —logró pronunciar, lentamente—. Es… Muy complicado para mí decirte lo que ocurrió en la Isla.

— ¿Tanto? —Se extrañó ella, Shadow vio cómo se encogía de hombros—. Estoy tratando de acompañarte para que no te sientas tan abrumado —le dijo, en una media sonrisa, sin verlo.

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso e incómodo. El negro seguía buscando las palabras, las frases, las expresiones, todo para que, de alguna manera, no la hiriese _tanto._ Pero en el fondo sabía que le iba a romper el corazón.

¡Oh, sí Tikal hubiese estado allí! Seguramente no habría reparos en decirle que era a la echidna a quién amaba, pero que nunca más la volvería a ver. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar, terminar de una vez con el dolor que carcomía por dentro.

Tikal no volvería. Se lo tenía que meter de una buena vez. Su vida ya no podía pender de un recuerdo: debía hacerle frente, debía hablar, aclarar todo y pedir su ayuda. La ayuda de su futura compañera. Así que la miró e, inspirándose la mayor cantidad de confianza que pudo tener, pues le quedaba una porción ínfima, habló.

—Escucha, lo que he decirte no es para nada agradable para mí —la eriza lo miraba sin despegarse ni un momento—. Primero, pues… Me imagino que sabes, por la conferencia que pidió tu abuelo a algunos tripulantes, acerca de la civilización de ahí.

—Decían que estaban formados por jerarquías sociales, como nosotros —corroboró ella, haciendo memoria de aquélla reunión formal.

—Su rey, tenía… — ¿tenía? ¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¡No recordaba haberla visto morir! Al menos no físicamente. Sí, tal vez… Estaba muriendo para él—. Un hija, una princesa, cómo tú.

Aquéllas palabras empezaron a hacer una conexión distinta en la cabeza de María: ¿qué era lo que intentaba decirle Shadow, eso que tanto lo aquejaba y que no quería decirle de manera directa para no incomodarla? Empezó a tener una mala corazonada, como esas que suelen tener las mujeres, pues ellas saben presentir algo malo, sin razón aparente. Lo dejó proseguir.

—Entablé una relación que esa mujer —dijo, ya le costaba mirarla, pero debía hacerlo—. Ellos, los echidnas, tenían una fuerte de poder muy particular: poseen unas joyas con inmenso valor y energía que no comprendo del todo en qué consiste —tomó aire. Se sorprendía de hablar en pasado—. Gracias a una de ellas, pude hablar sin reparos con la princesa…

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? Digo, porque no es muy cortés decirle a una princesa "la mujer" o… —Notaba que esas palabras salían sin haber pensado, algo que ella no solía hacer y la extrañó.

—Tikal —contestó de inmediato, Shadow—. Se llamaba Tikal… —vio un brillo particular en los ojos de su futuro marido, un brillo que la alarmó de cierta forma—. Durante la estadía de allí, conversaba todo el tiempo con ella… Me hacía acordar a ti, pero… Muy distinta a la vez.

Y antes de que Shadow prosiguiese, la voz de la eriza, quebrada, preguntó:

— Te... Te enamoraste… ¿No es verdad? —aquél interrogante, tan pronto, hizo poner de vuelta nervioso al erizo: ¿por qué la mujer debía ser tan perceptiva? La miró, seriamente a ella y, tomándola por los hombros, le dijo, aun cuando la mirada triste de María empezaba a humedecerse:

—Necesito que comprendas algo —comenzó—, cuando zarpé del muelle hacia aquél lugar, empezaba a quererte de otra forma, pero aún no habíamos formalizado del todo —Shadow sabía que estaba haciendo añicos un frágil corazón—. No pude enamorarme de ti tan velozmente, María. ¡Había sólo intercambiado algunas palabras en tres o cuatro ocasiones!

— ¡Aún así…! —le dijo ella—. ¡Aún así, yo me había enamorado de ti apenas te vi! —Shadow quitó sus manos de los hombros de ella.

—Lo... Lo lamento —se disculpó, con la voz más gruesa de lo normal—. Si me hubiera enamorado de ti como debía ser, no habría encontrado el amor por otro lado —ambos se callaron. No sabían que más decirse: María estaba aniquilada, se había esforzado por él, lo había esperado, soñaba con su llegada y una feliz vida. Todo para saber que ése corazón introvertido y de difícil acceso, lo había ocupado una mujer extrajera que no conocía en lo absoluto. Se sentía una estúpida—. Hay algo que debes saber —ella, con pesar, lo miró—. Estoy completamente… —no salían las palabras: "…destrozado. ¡Por favor, ayúdame a superar esto!"—. Completamente… —no, no podía: sentía sus lagrimales empezar a funcionar, a empezar a traicionarlos—. Necesito…

No podía conectar las palabras de forma coherente. María lo miraba anonadada: nunca lo había visto así como… ¿Destrozado? ¿Vencido? ¿Tanto la había amado?

—María —logró decirle—. Deseo… —unas finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos rojos—. Quiero… —y explotó: —. ¡Necesito poder empezar mi vida contigo! ¡No puedo sufrir más! ¡No puedo! —en ése punto, él se había puesto de pie, sin razón alguna. Ella lo observaba incrédula: nunca se abría a nadie tan explícitamente, nunca decía si realmente estaba bien o mal, nunca compartía nada íntimo.

¡Y, ahora, estaba rogándole ayuda! ¡Ayuda para vivir! Pues la opresión de amar y perder a un ser así lo estaba matando. Y ella lo veía en vivo y en directo.

Sin saber realmente qué decirle o hacer, se incorporó y se acercó más a él, con paso temeroso.

—S-Shadow —balbuceó ella—, ¿qué puedo yo hacer por ti? —le preguntó, con la voz baja y destrozada. Él, mirándola de manera triste, contestó:

—Ayúdame a olvidar —le pidió, como un niño que pide a su madre que le cure una herida—. Te lo… pido —hizo una pausa—. Disculpa por lastimarte, no hubiera querido esto y…

—Ya —cortó ella, mirándolo de una manera que él no llegaba a comprender—. Me entristece no ser "tu primer amor", claro —le dijo—, pero el que quieras quererme ahora, me reconforta —y lo tomó por una mano—. Haré…. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que vuelvas a sentirte mejor. Para que puedas… —se pausó—. Puedas… Volver a sentirte "vivo" —si es que él lo había estado alguna vez. ¡Le había dolido en el alma que le dijera que se había enamorado de otra mujer! Pero le decía que quería olvidarla, que quería empezar de nuevo, que quería quererla _a ella. _¡Oh, Dios!, se decía, ¡les haces añicos el corazón y ahora se lo reconstruyes con una gran esperanza! ¡Deseaba fervientemente vivir a plena con él y tenía la posibilidad! Pasó de la tristeza a la dicha, pero sin olvidarse que, en ése extraño corazón "no era la primera".

Sin esperárselo, ella le dio un abrazo, fraternal, sincero y profundo, que Shadow tanto estaba necesitando. Necesitaba con urgencia vivir, no morir. ¡Necesita amor, no tristeza! ¡Su corazón había sufrido, ya, varios veces! ¡Quería paz!

Ambos erizos partieron luego de almorzar al otro día. Los reyes notaron que sus dos invitados estaban algo… raros. Pensaron que algo había ocurrido algo por la noche y rogaban porque fuese algo bueno, un milagro o lo que sea que cayera sobre ellos. Shadow guardó la esmeralda de Tikal en su bolsita de cuero, en su cintura. Aquélla noche la despediría: no podía retenerla más consigo, debía empezar su vida desde cero. Por él, por María y… Por la memoria de Tikal, que siempre guardaría dentro de él, como el tesoro más precioso que vivió alguna vez, pero ya no. Debía hacer un esfuerzo por olvidar, perdonar y vivir.

Luego de los dos días de viaje, en donde éste fue mucho más ameno que el de ida, llegaron a su reino. María intentaba alegrar a Shadow y éste se esforzaba en responderle: debía empezar a quererla de manera especial. Sabía que no era fácil y nadie se enamora de la noche a la mañana, pero confiaba en la eriza de tez dorada, ponía sus últimas esperanzas ella.

La primera noche, luego de su llegada, Shadow se vistió con su capa oscura y, sin avisar a nadie ni a nada, muy entrada en la noche, partió fuera del castillo Robotnik. Caminó ágilmente por calles, callejuelas con poca luz, vio gente con la que no deseaba saber nada y caminaba velozmente hasta llegar a una esquina, en donde se detuvo frente a un lugar: iba a ver a su confidente murciélago.

Entró, saludó a la golondrina violeta, quien le dijo que Rouge estaba libre, así que, a paso ligero, ingresó a la habitación de la mujer, quien se estaba arreglándose el cabello frente a un gran espejo. Lo vio entrar y ella se alegró de sobremanera al verlo. Cerró la puerta y lo invitó a pasar: Shadow le contó absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido, sin reparo alguno. Luego de finalizar su relato, él le extendió la bolsita de cuero que, con tanto fervor llevaba consigo a todas partes.

—Es lo único que me retiene —empezó él—. Me duele hacerlo… No quiero y…

—Haz tomado una decisión —le dijo ella, tomando la bolsita, lentamente—. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Shadow. ¡No se puede vivir de un recuerdo! —aquélla palabras lo lastimaban, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Y le puso una mano en su hombro: —. Sabes que es lo mejor para ti: al paso que ibas, temía que te mataras o algo parecido. Haz decidido mirar hacia adelante y eso es fantástico.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual Rouge no dejaba de mirar a Shadow, quien estaba sumiso en una mirada de desolación y tristeza, temía que dudara. Se lo preguntó.

—No lo sé. Me decidí pero, siento que traiciono lo que ella hizo por mí. Es algo que me hace doler.

—Shadow, estabas hundiéndote. ¿Acaso éste chica, Tikal, hubiera querido verte destrozado, por su culpa? —él la miró, incrédulo: no, claro que ella no hubiera permitido que él se dejara derrotar así, ¡ella era una mujer sublime!—. Por el recuerdo que tienes de ella, debes ser fuerte. Estoy segura de que ella, en su Isla, estará velando por ti —Siempre que iba con Rouge, ésta siempre lo sorprendía con alguna cosa, pues sus palabras le resultaban primordiales.

Sí, seguramente Tikal estaba pensando en él y volviendo a sus menesteres de princesa, a punto de casarse, o tal vez no, con un tipo que ella no amaba… No hubiera querido verla infeliz… Tal vez por eso el destino los había obligado a separarse…

—No me la devuelvas —le dijo él, mirando al esmeralda con ternura y tristeza—. Quédatela. No quiero ser un muerto vivo y causar tristeza en gente que no se lo merece —se incorporó y vio a Rouge a los ojos—. Gracias. Debo irme, ¡adiós! —y, encapuchándose, se fue mientras oía a Rouge que lo despedía. La murciélago no lo vio, pero unas muy finas gotas translúcidas salían de sus ojos color carmesí. Miraba el cielo estrellado, rogando porque el porvenir de la dulce y tierna echidna anaranjada sea provechoso… Nadie se percató de su presencia cuando regresó al castillo: fue directo a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

Rouge tuvo una noche movida luego de que Shadow se marchara: cuatro tipos vinieron a verla. Haciendo gala de su feminidad y sus artes de seducción, lo mejor que sabía hacer para ganarse la vida, salió de aquél lugar cuando la madrugada se hacía penetrante en el noche y el frío calaba hasta las orejas. Oculta por una gran capa violeta oscuro, ella se encaminaba a paso ligero, a causa del frío, a su hogar: una pequeña casa alejada del barullo de la ciudad, donde nadie la molestaba. La única persona que conocía esa casa era Shadow, Jet y ella misma, claro.

Por eso se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien tirado en medio de la calle. Rouge se acercó a paso rápido, curiosa: no era frecuente que alguien anduviera por esos lares tan entrada en al noche.

Esperó a que la luna se dejara ver luego de una gran nube. El astro plateado apareció y Rouge vio a una pobre mujer, una chica de no más de veinte años, más o menos, muy lastimada y con las ropas destrozadas. Parecía venir de otro lado, pues sólo tenía una falda larga y una tela que le cubría el pecho. Ni zapatos tenía. Rouge se le acercó y le tocó un brazo: estaba completamente congelada. En seguida se apuró por recogerla y, esforzando su nítida vista, vislumbró que aun respiraba.

Abrió al puerta de su casa y la dejó en su cama, con suavidad mientras iba a encender unas luces y a calentar agua para darle calor. Luego fue a cubrirla con muchas mantas y notó que, poco a poco iba recuperando la temperatura: parecía que la había salvado de una posible hipotermia.

La dejó un buen rato ahí, descansar, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y guardaba la joya que Shadow le había dado… Y notó que éste comenzó a brillar. Pensando que era presa de su cansancio, no le dio importancia, y la guardó en un cofre, junto con tantas joyerías suyas.

Fue a ver el agua y notó que empezaba a hervir. Con cuidado, llevó la olla y una tela para limpiar a la chica, mas una muda de ropa limpia. Se acercó a verla: tenía largos mechones de cabello que le parecieron rojizos, como el tono de su piel. Jamás había visto una mujer semejante, se autoconvenció que era extranjera y, con cuidado, la zarandeó para que despertara: una débil mirada azul se hizo presente.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor? —pero su "invitada" no respondía: o estaba muy agotada o no comprendía el idioma. Rouge la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y la chica, dócil, se dejó limpiar por la murciélago y se dejó vestir. Parecía una muerta viviente. Acto seguido, la chica volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño, tapada hasta la médula.

Rouge, acomodando todo y, dispuesta ella también a visitar a Morfeo, se cambió con su ropa de dormir y fue a descansar en un cómodo sofá de la sala.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que la esmeralda verde brillaba intensamente…

oOoOoOo

:3 ¡Hola a todos! He aquí el capi 16! Nunca pensé que este fanfic sería tan largo xD No estamos tan lejos del final, pero todavía falta un cachitín. Espero que les haya agradado n.n ¡Saludos a todos!


	17. Una triste fiesta de compromiso

Buenas, gente! Bievenidos de nuevo a este fanfic poco usual n.n Simplemente, gracias a quienes lo leen :) ¡Sigamos!

Disclaimer: Saben que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

TIKAL

**Cap****ítulo 17: Una triste fiesta de compromiso**

La muchacha que Rouge había acogido no había pronunciado ni una mísera palabra desde que la murciélago la tuvo con ella. Al no saber su nombre, decidió llamarla "Poupée" que, en su idioma favorito, quería decir "muñeca ", al igual que su nombre quería decir "rojo". La quiso llamar así porque, su semblante, tan inocente, le recordaba a una dulce muñeca. Aquéllos ojos azules que tenía, desplegaban una tierna calidez.

Era una chica que, si bien no hablaba, la ayudaba en lo que podía a Rouge: parecía comprender absolutamente todo, sólo que no articulaba palabra alguna. Rouge siempre observaba que miraba el cielo de noche intensamente, y se preguntaba qué pensaría "Poupée", de dónde venía y demás. Pero, con su condición de muda, sólo podía imaginárselo, ya que ni siquiera podía escribir.

A medida que fueron tomando más confianza, Rouge le iba hablando un poco de ella: que trabajaba vendiendo su cuerpo, cómo llegó a esa condición y qué hacía a lo largo del día. "Poupée" parecía escuchar atentamente, siempre que tenían la oportunidad de relajarse, ya que la murciélago dormía frecuentemente de día para volver antes del alba a la casa. Por la que su nueva inquilina parecía pasar sus días pensando y pensado. No salía jamás. Parecía tener demasiado terror de salir allá afuera, por lo que permanecía adentro y sólo se quedaba a mirar el paisaje por la ventana de manera extraña.

Shadow, por otra parte, fue, muy lentamente, acostumbrándose de nuevo a vivir. Cada día nuevo que pasaba, intentaba incorporar más a María dentro de él. Cada hora que pasaba con ella iba creciendo en él algo distinto, algo especial y hermoso. La eriza rubia lograba, al menos una vez en el día, formarle una sonrisa: el esfuerzo que ella hacía por él era inconmensurable. Y Shadow no tenía palabras para agradecer, pues quería, él también, esforzarse por ella de la misma manera e intentando dejar sus recuerdos atrás.

Pero había algo que nunca iba a poder modificar: muy en lo profundo de su ser y de su alma, allí, oculto en un rinconcito de su corazón, sabía que el amor que había sentido por Tikal era único en el mundo. Lo que experimentaba, poco a poco, con María no tenía comparación: su verdadero amor había sido la echidna. Y eso, no había manera de cambiarlo. Así que, las vivencias con aquélla princesa extranjera, quedarían grabadas de por vida en el corazón del erizo: no pensaba en Tikal como antes, claro, pero, de vez en cuando, lo hacía y suspiraba… ¿Habrá comenzado su vida, como él? Tenía esa sonrisa nostálgica y triste cuando, solo, llegaba la dulce chica de piel anaranjada en su mente. Se limitaba a sonreír para sí mismo y apartaba su imagen para mirar al frente.

Gerald notaba aquélla confianza que su nieta y Shadow tenían, una muy fructífera y sólida. Los observaba con detenimiento en solitario, pues Ivo había marchado a quién sabe dónde a hacer investigaciones, crear cosas o algo así: por eso jamás pudo heredar el trono, de haberlo hecho, habría usado a su propio pueblo como conejillo de indias para sus investigaciones. Era preferible que siguiera su vida y, si algún día quería el poder… Eso sería otra historia.

María estaba alegre todos los días: sonreía e iba de aquí para allá como una niña feliz a la cual le habían regalado una muñeca nueva. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Shadow y sentía quererlo cada más vez, pues se mostraba muy amable con ella y lo veía en un estado asombroso a cuando él llegó de la embarcación. De vez en cuando se preguntaba qué había pasado realmente entre aquélla princesa y el erizo negro, pero no preguntaba: era discreta y sabía que a Shadow no le agradaba hablar de eso, así que se limitaba a apartar su curiosidad y vivir feliz.

Y su felicidad llegó al clímax cuando, pasado unos dos o tres meses del viaje que habían tenido ambos al reino de Silver, su abuelo los citó para hablar en privado en su despacho: cual no fue su sorpresa al enterarse que éste, su abuelo y rey, les decía que tenía intenciones de comprometerlos oficialmente, como en un momento se había pensado. María no cabía en sí de la felicidad y casi se desmaya. Shadow, simplemente sonrió.

La fiesta de compromiso fue el ajetreo más grande que había tenido todo el castillo y la noticia se esparció como la pólvora entre el pueblo, haciendo que muchos se sintieran contentos, pues deseaban a un nuevo rey: no es que no les agradara Gerald, todo lo contrario, pero era ya muy mayor y ansiaban ver a la nieta de éste como la nueva reina. Y, aunque Shadow no inspiraba mucha alegría, sentían que, tal vez, necesitaban conocerlo mejor. Antes de que asumiera Ivo, hubieran preferido cualquier otra cosa.

Las cortesanas que atendían a diario a María iban y venían todos los días queriendo hacerle el vestido de compromiso más perfecto del mundo, mas la eriza reía divertida:

—Si hacen el vestido más perfecto de compromiso, cuando me case, ¿qué me pondré?

— ¡El vestido de novia más hermoso del mundo! —respondió una de las cortesanas acomodando el corsé a la de ojos celestes, quien perdía el aire, dejando de reír—. ¡Hay que resaltarle su figura, princesa! —añadía justificando aquél acto. María resoplaba: ¡qué incómodos eran los corsés!

Una semana después del anunciamiento oficial del compromiso al público, Shadow fue a avisarle a su amiga Rouge de tan precioso suceso, quien felicitó muy serenamente.

—Es hermoso escuchar eso —le dijo—. Además, —añadió—, te veo convencido, ¿no? —éste asintió levemente la cabeza, con la mirada algo perdida. Pero reaccionó rápido.

—Quiero invitarte —y Rouge casi se cae de la cama debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Invitarme? —repitió, anonadada—. ¡Shadow! ¡La última vez que intentaste hacerme entrar, me echaron los guardias y…!

—Fue un error mío —se disculpó el erizo negro—. Tengo una manera de hacerte entrar, pero me llevará unas semanas: te conseguiré una identidad falsa para que te hagas pasar por alguna noble de otro país.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí —le contestó—. Tú eres la amiga… más especial que tengo, en cierta forma —aquéllas palabras le costaron mucho decir. Rouge sonreía divertida: esos dos tenían una amistad tan rara y especial que no había manera de poder describirla con palabras.

—Voy a tener que pedirte un favor más, entonces —agregó ella, misteriosa. Shadow la miraba, extrañado y le contó lo de la chica que había encontrado hacía un tiempo y que estaba viviendo con ella—. Pero es muda, desgraciadamente… ¡No sabes lo dulce que es! —añadió—. Es muy joven, tal vez, un poco más que tú. No sé ni siquiera cómo se llama ni de dónde vino, pero la encontré en un estado muy feo la primera vez —y le relató todo. Le comentaba que era una muchacha de piel rojiza o anaranjada (depende de cómo se lo viera, había dicho Rouge), ojos azules y le caían una especie de púas hacia abajo… Aquélla descripción casi casi lo hacía sorprender a Shadow.

"No. Ella quedó en su isla. No llegaría aquí, no habría razón lógica". Y se tranquilizó con ése pensamiento. Aunque su corazón lo traicionaba. Se obligó a callarlo.

—Yo la llamo "Poupée" —decía la murciélago de tez blanca—. ¡Como una muñeca! —y sonreía—. ¿Crees que puedas conseguirle un papel a ella? ¡Me encantaría que viniese! Al menos, para que salga de casa… —y le dijo que la "Poupée" se quedaba todo el día mirando la ventana, como pensativa o melancólica—. Ha de haber sufrido mucho para quedar así…

El erizo le aseguró que iría a hacer todo lo posible por hacerla pasar, a ella y su nueva compañera, por lo que estuvo algo ocupado con papelerío unas dos semanas: siempre que alguien preguntaba sobre qué hacía, Shadow respondía que ayudaba a Gerald con el correo real que, a menudo, solía venir.

Una tarde, dos erizos y un zorro, vinieron a verlo: los tres lo felicitaron por las buenas nuevas y le deseaban una feliz vida. Silver y Sonic eran los que estaban más contentos, pues lo querían de cierta manera a Shadow y, haberlo visto sufrir tanto por un amor "pasajero", como pensaban ellos, no valía la pena. Pasaron una agradable tarde los cuatro, charlando y caminando. Silver le consultó si podía permanecer aquélla noche allí, junto con su esposa Blaze, pues era muy tarde ya. Shadow accedió a ello y permanecieron en el castillo Robotnik, donde Gerald se alegraba de ver a Silver y a Blaze, pues hacía un tiempo que nos los veía. La cena de aquélla noche fue muy agradable.

Antes de retirarse a descansar, Blaze y María fueron a un cuarto a tomar un té y charlar. Se sentaron, cada una en un sillón muy bien decorado, y empezaron a conversar.

—Blaze, realmente estoy emocionada —comentaba la eriza, con una sonrisa que no se esforzaba en ocultar. La gata lila sonreía también, aunque no era de muchas palabras, hablaba lo necesario.

—Lo sé —comentó y bebió su té, tranquila. Su larga cola se mecía de aquí para allá.

—B-Blaze… —llamó, unos minutos después, María, sonrojada y nerviosa—. ¿Puedo consultarte algo? —La otra asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo… cómo se siente… dar un beso?

La preguntó hizo atragantar a Blaze de manera muy poco refinada: tuvo que dejar en seguida la taza sobre la mesa y María notó que se había sonrojado completamente. La gata tosía y se daba golpecitos en el pecho. Le lloraban un poco los ojos y luego recobró el habla.

— ¿A qué viene eso, María? —dijo algo exasperada, recuperando la voz. La eriza estaba aún más sonrojada que ella.

—Es… Simple curiosidad —contestó—. Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo.

Si Blaze hubiera sido más abierta de carácter, seguro se echaba a reír. Pero no lo hizo: apoyó su mentón en una mano y, aún con las mejillas encendidas, desvió la mirada de la rubia. La mano iba ocultado una pequeña sonrisa que se le asomaba por sus labios y que evitaba mostrar. Luego, se puso algo más seria.

—No harás el ridículo —empezó la gata—. Sólo… Es práctica.

— ¡No lo he besado ni una vez! ¡Me muero de los niervos! —exclamó María, vergonzosa. Blaze la miraba sorprendida, como si hablara con una niña.

—No es tan difícil —dijo Blaze—. Shadow te ayudará —lo decía tan seria, que no quedó convencida. Y se puso a pensar: ¿Shadow había besado a aquélla mujer antes? Seguro tenía experiencia, entonces… ¡Se sentía una niña, sin lugar a duda!—. Además, tus cortesanas van a ir dándote aclaraciones sobre el ámbito privado de una pareja —María prefirió que su compañera no siguiera hablando: era cierto, las cortesanas y damas que la atendían hablaban a menudo de sus "amoríos" y solían comentárselo, pues consideraban que podían serle útiles aquéllos consejos para el día de mañana. Después de todo, "una mujer debía estar siempre preparada y lista", como le había dicho una de ellas—. Estoy segura de que Shadow es un hombre comprensible contigo.

Esas palabras calmaron a la rubia. Luego de eso, siguieron disfrutando su taza de té antes de irse a acostar. María no dejó de pensar a qué sabía besar y se durmió con las mejillas rojas. En sueños aquél pensamiento la inundó…

La esperada fiesta llegó tres meses después. Durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, María cambió de vestido como quien se cambia las medias todos los días. Las invitaciones volaron a todos lados y se sabía muchísima gente que iría. Gerald estaba hinchado de alegría, jubiloso. ¡Su esperada nieta pronto estaría coronándose como reina! Y casándose…

Un paquete muy grueso llegó a la casa de Rouge tres días antes de la fiesta. Le pidió a "Poupée" que abriera la puerta cuando oyeron un estruendo provenir de ella. La muchacha recogió el paquete y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Miraba a Rouge extrañada y ella se le acercó, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Te he guardado una linda sorpresa —empezó, abriendo lentamente el paquete—. ¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que tengo una amistad, que es un futuro rey, el que pronto iría entrar en compromiso con la princesa de ésta región? —"Poupée" asintió, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar—. Me invitó. Perdón, _nos _invitó —la murciélago notó la sorpresa de la chica y reía—. Le pedí que te invitara también, nunca sales de aquí. Espero no te moleste.

"Poupée" no pudo hacer más que mirarla con cierta sonrisa, como diciendo "si no hay más remedio".

—Me dijo que me enviaría un paquete con las credenciales para las dos, debemos aprendérnoslas y mostrar esta placa a los guardias —y levantó dos placas de oro, donde estaba dibujado, en relieve, una flor de iris— Veamos, aquí dice —y se aproximó la placa a los ojos—… Familia… ¿Familia Gungs? Supongo que será un apellido noble… ¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo olvidé! —agregó, de pronto, exasperada.

Su inquilina no tenía idea de cómo comportarse en una fiesta de ese calibre. Le dijo a Jet que no iría a trabajar por cuatro días, que tenía que hacer un viaje de urgencia. Aunque a la golondrina no le gustó la idea, debía considerarla: Rouge jamás había faltado a su trabajado ni había fallado, por lo que le concedió el permiso. Así, Rouge le enseñó cuánto pudo de modales. Aunque no pudiese hablar, había ciertos gestos que no podía dejar de pasar en alto.

Pero en aquél paquete no sólo venían las placas para las dos mujeres, sino un vestido más. Shadow sabía que, con lo que Rouge ganaba, podía perfectamente cubrirse en gastos, mas no para otra persona, por lo que, además de sus certificados de nobleza, venía un precioso vestido blanco y verde claro. Le quedaba exquisito.

—De en serio no me he equivocado con tu nombre —reía Rouge la misma tarde en donde acudirían a la fiesta—. El vestido es encantador, "Poupée", pareces una muñeca de porcelana —la verdad que sí: el vestido, sin mangas, le caía como cascada hasta el piso, en donde varias capas de una tela transparente blancas y verdes, formaban un degradé armonioso. Unos finos guantes largos le llegaban hasta más arriba de los hombros. "Poupée" estaba completamente sonrojada: no sabía si se sentía ridícula o hermosa—. Vaya, hora de arreglarte el cabello —Rouge le dejó dos mechones hacia adelante y un rodete por detrás. Terminó con ella agregándole unos accesorios que tenía (le puso una tiara dorada en el frente y un lindo collar), la maquilló y la ayudó a ponerse sus zapatos—. Muy bien, señorita "Gungs", me preparo y vamos para allá. ¡Ah! ¡Al fin podré entrar en el castillo! Espero Shadow no se haya equivocado en nada —y se fue a su habitación a preparase.

"¿Shadow? ¿Dijo Shadow?" Poupée se puso tensa. Aquél corsé la mataba…

Caminó torpemente hasta un rincón del living, donde hacía varios días que algo sentía que la "llamaba": se agachó y, dentro de un cajón, encontró una pequeña caja blanca. Emanaba un brillo verdoso muy especial, muy familiar y muy cálido.

Sí, abrió la caja y encontró lo que tanto sospechaba: _aquélla _Chaos Emerald.

Unas gruesas lágrimas descendieron de su rostro y corrieron un poco su maquillaje: poco le importó. Se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazaba a aquélla esmeralda como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más hermoso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero se apresuró para ingeniarse alguna manera de llevar con ella la joya, guardar la caja y dejar todo como estaba antes de que Rouge saliera de su cuarto.

Se sentía esperanzada: ¡La fiesta de compromiso de Shadow! ¡Oh, él estaba por ser comprometido! Y pensar que a ella casi le tocaba el mismo camino: ¡Chaos había sido tan benévolo al darle una última oportunidad de verlo! Y pensaba en Chaos, en su tierra… en su Isla… En su amado Shadow que lo vería por última vez…

Sonreía tristemente. Luego de esa noche, ella debía, de una buena vez, largarse. Shadow seguramente había empezado su vida de nuevo y no tenía ella razón para molestarlo. Se dijo que sólo lo miraría y, de alguna forma, le haría entender a Rouge que se iría para siempre, agradeciéndole sus cuidados.

Oyó la puerta de la murciélago abrirse y la vio completamente deslumbrante: un exquisito vestido negro y rojo realzaba su tan elegante figura. Estaba ya lista para irse. Y se percató del maquillaje corrido de la chica que, en seguida, se apresuró en corregir. Se volteó a ver la hora y, tomando sus credenciales, salieron corriendo a pedir un coche para llegar al castillo: Rouge era la baronesa de Gungs y "Poupée" su cortesana.

Tardaron una buena media hora en llegar. En eso, la noche había ya caído…

El castillo estaba repleto de gente: miles de colores iban y venían. Algunos formaban círculos grandes, de varias personas, para conversar y, otros, se apiñaban a la larga mesa de comida. Los invitados de honor estaban en el centro del salón, charlando con compañeros muy queridos: los reyes Silver y Blaze, Sonic y su prometida, Amy, una eriza de pelaje rosa, Tails y su compañera Cream, una dulce coneja… Todos ellos estaban alrededor de Shadow y María, charlando alegremente. Cada tanto el erizo negro miraba hacia la entrada principal.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó su prometida, curiosa.

—No —le contestó—. Invité a una amiga y aún no llega

— ¿Quién es? —la eriza de pelaje rubia se mostraba curiosa.

—Es una baronesa, pertenece a la familia "Gungs" y es del extranjero. La conocí hace muchos años —ahora María también miraba con él la entrada, a ver si distinguía a una ilustre baronesa extranjera. Se extrañó que Shadow jamás se lo comentara… Bueno, Shadow jamás había sido tan abierto, por lo que cada día se sorprendía de más cosas acerca de él.

La charla entre el grupo se puso tan interesante que el erizo olvidó ver si Rouge se asomaba por la entrada principal. Y así fue: la murciélago entraba, llevando un sombrero muy bonito y un tapado violeta que la cubría de pies a cabeza, se presentó, al igual que su acompañante y le tembló un poco el pulso; tenía miedo de no atravesar la gran entrada, pero no fue así, mostró su credencial y pasó. Le aclaró a los guardias que su acompañante era muda, pero noble también. Los hombres le dejaron libre el paso, otro hombre tomó sus abrigos, pues Rouge se negó a darle su sombrero (había que aclarar que de éste salía un delicado tul negro, en forma de red, que le cubría buena parte del rostro). Aquél accesorio le permitía pasar desapercibida, pues no quería que se le viera la cara en público: entre tantos nobles, a alguno podría conocer…

— ¡Mira, "Poupée"! —exclamó de pronto la murciélago, mirando hacia una dirección que la muchacha nombrada pudo apreciar—. ¡Ese es Shadow!

"Poupée" lo distinguió: lo distinguiría con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Lo observaba, petrificada: vestía un fino traje negro y estaba rodeado de varias personas que algunos lograba conocer, pues habían viajado con él hasta su hogar. Y vio a la eriza rubia que lo acompañaba: esa debía ser su prometida. Qué hermosa era.

"Poupée" extendió un brazo hacia el de Rouge y lo tomó. La murciélago notó un aire de desesperación que provenían de los ojos azules de quien la acompañada y se extrañó de sobremanera. Parecía querer irse, lo cual le llamó la atención.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera te lo he presentado! —Le dijo y la tomó del brazo—. ¡Vamos, "Poupée"! ¡No seas tímida! —y rió.

"¡No, por Dios!", se decía en su mente, incapaz de hablar, aunque las palabras parecían estar en su más alto punto de ebullición. La anaranjada se negaba a caminar y Rouge la arrastraba de manera molesta, sin comprender por qué aquélla actitud tan extraña. "¡Ya lo vi! ¡Es feliz y con eso me basta! ¡Déjame ir!".

Pero Rouge no podía leer los pensamientos de la gente. Y la arrastró hacia un pozo.

En aquél momento, el erizo negro se encontraba solo, tomando algo, se había alejado del grupo. Milagro que estuviera solo. Rouge aprovechó, era el momento justo: si no había nadie, se sentía más cómoda.

—Buenas noches, Shadow

Una voz conocida para el erizo lo obligó a darse vuelta y encontró a su amiga murciélago. Le extendió la mano y Shadow lo tomó para darle un cortés beso en la parte superior de la mano.

— ¡Mujer, no seas tímida! —masculló ella, volteándose—. Perdónala, Shadow, nunca asistió a una fiesta así. Ella es "Poupée", de quién te hablé —y la "Poupée" se puse delante de Rouge, frente a Shadow.

Por alguna razón los sonidos se detuvieron. El planeta se detuvo y el resto del universo parecía inmóvil.

Shadow reconocería a aquélla mujer con los ojos cerrados.

Tikal reconocía aquél hombre con los ojos cerrados.

Se intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto, de sorpresa… El erizo se preguntaba sino estaba soñando o si la vista le fallaba. La echidna se preguntaba cuándo se la tragaría la tierra.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido: la de piel anaranjada exhaló unos suspiros desesperados, lloró desconsoladamente y se desvaneció en el piso.

— ¡"Poupée"! —exclamó Rouge, alarmada.

Shadow se apresuró en tomarla en brazos, sabiendo que la sorpresa de volverse a ver le había provocado el desmayo, y la llevó corriendo hacia una sala más tranquila. Todos los invitados vieron correr al prometido con una mujer en brazos.

¿Y ahora? ¿Debía echar todo por la borda? ¿Todo el esfuerzo de María se iría a pique?

El corazón del erizo retumbaba como un timbal desenfrenado: ¡Tikal estaba viva! ¡Y con él! No entendía cómo demonios había llegado hasta él, pero lo estaba.

Y, después de mucho tiempo, se sintió inmensamente feliz. Pero feliz en serio. Una felicidad sincera y honesta.

"¡Tikal! ¡Tikal!", pensaba mientras la llevaba en brazos.

OoOoOoO

:3 Espero que eso responda a la pregunta de dos señoritas que preveían que era Tikal! A ver cómo se las va a ingeniar ahora Shadow… El segundo punto detonante del fic ya se estableció n.n

¡Gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Y también a quienes se animan a comentar! ¡Gracias! Nos vemos! :D


	18. Vivir con determinación

¡Hola a todos otra vez! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. ¡Espero les agrade!

Disclaimer: Saben que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

TIKAL

**Capítulo 18: Vivir con determinación**

Shadow llevó a una desvanecida Tikal a través de un pasillo largo, corriendo a una gran velocidad, llegando hasta una sala especial de invitados, donde abrió la puerta de un portazo, tumbándola con uno de sus pies. En seguida se apresuró en apoyar a la echdina en un sofá: respiraba lentamente.

Miles de sentimientos y emociones se cruzaron por la mente del erizo: ¿qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo iba reaccionar? ¿Qué haría, a partir de ahora? ¡María se había esforzado por él! Y él había intentado dar lo mejor que tenía, pero… Ahora, ya todo le parecía algo irreal.

La contempló con atención: seguía igual a como la había dejado, por última vez: su misma piel, su mismo respirar, su mismo _ser._ Su corazón ya no tenía que forzarse para intentar vivir de nuevo, debía, simplemente, sentir, como lo había hecho en aquélla isla, en el hogar de ella.

— ¡"Poupée"! —gritaba eufóricamente Rouge, entrando en la sala. Shadow, en seguida, recordó dónde estaba y qué ocurría. Se puso de mal humor—. ¡Oh, Shadow! ¡"Poupée"…!

— ¡No se llama "Poupée"! —vociferó el erizo, con mal genio. La obligó a entrar en aquélla sala, bruscamente, y cerró de un fuerte portazo la puerta—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo!

La murciélago, atónita, lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

— ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

— ¡De Tikal, maldita sea! —aulló—. ¡¿Eres ciega, acaso?! ¿No te das cuenta de es Tikal? ¡Te he hablado de ella, te la he descripto! ¡Y tú me la ocultabas! —Calló un momento, cerrando los puños con fuerza—. ¡He confiado en ti! ¡Te tenía estima y consideración! Y sabes que no le otorgo eso a cualquiera —la chica notó que sus ojos emanaban tristeza e ira—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Rouge?

—No… no me di cuenta, Shadow —su voz sonaba quebrada, desfallecida: ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta?

—Lárgate —dijo, sin más, el erizo. Frío. A Rouge se le erizó la piel: jamás la había tratado tan horriblemente.

—Shadow, yo… —empezó, nerviosa.

— ¡Qué te largues! —vociferó.

Ella, pálida y extrañada ante todo, se dio la media vuelta. También le habló fríamente.

—De acuerdo: tira por la borda todo, Shadow. Hazlo, ¿qué tienes por perder? —Apoyó su mano en el picaporte—. Destruye todo lo que hiciste ahora —parecía enfadada, pero el erizo no prestó a tención alguna.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, se encontró a la princesa María, llorando silenciosamente, con la mirada apesadumbrada y triste. A su lado, había una gata de pelaje violeta, de semblante tenso. Rouge hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió a paso ligero, enfadada de allí: si Shadow estaba por volver a hacer una estupidez, ¡no sería ella quien lo detuviese! ¡Que se vuelva a romper la cabeza contra la pared! ¡Erizo terco!, se decía para sí.

De alguna manera, la gata la obligó a entrar a la eriza, quien Shadow notó con un semblante muy triste y desamparado: se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía decirle?

María entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, lentamente. Sus brillantes ojos celestes emanaban una tristeza profunda: parecía haber oído toda la conversación que tuvo con Rouge. La eriza se echó hacia él y le puso las manos en sus hombros. Lo taladraba con la mirada.

— ¡Shadow! —logró decir—. ¿Quién es ésta mujer? —parecía no querer entender lo que había oído anteriormente. Si no, no estaría tan deprimida.

—Si me has oído hablar recién, sabrás que es Tikal

¿Por qué ahora estaba tan frío con ella? ¡Si hacia un momento estaban de maravillas! Un dolor punzante penetró el corazón de la chica: ¿había fingido todo este tiempo, el erizo, acerca de sus sentimientos sobre ella? ¡No podía haber sido tan cruel! ¡No! Lloraba frente de él, sin apartarle la vista de encima.

— ¿Me has engañado todo este tiempo? ¿Has fingido quererme?

Todas aquéllas acusaciones y advertencias empezaban a darle un serio dolor de cabeza al erizo, quien fijó la mirada a María y apartó las manos de ella sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos no eran anda cálidos.

—Me engañé a mí mismo —respondió, serio y sin expresión alguna—. Creí que contigo podía volver a empezar. Pero no. Ahora que la vuelvo a ver, me doy cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es completamente distinto a lo que siento por ella —María seguía llorando—. Lo único que puedo hacer, es pedirte perdón.

Y antes de que él siguiera explicando, ella le volteó el rostro y salió llorando sin hacer ruido. Shadow la dejó marchar: sabía que se entristecería, pero no volvería a perder a Tikal otra vez. No.

Tres pares de zapatos entraban precipitadamente a la habitación: Sonic, Silver y Tails ingresaban en ella.

Genial, se dijo, más estorbo.

Y le reclamaban su carácter, su infantil e inmaduro carácter. Sonic fue el que más le habló: le recriminaba de manera brusca, violenta, diciéndole que no tenía, ahora sí, perdón alguno. No podía comprenderlo ni quería, le parecía el ser más vil que había conocido, arruinando su vida de aquélla forma. Tails intentaba hacerlo razones de una manera más laxa, pero no funcionó. Silver intentó dialogar razonablemente, sin llegar a nada. Sonic, que echaba humo de sus orejas, tuvo que salir de allí porque estaba a punto de partirle la cara a Shadow. Su amigo zorro lo acompañó hasta el pasillo, quedando Silver y Shadow, solamente. Tikal, aún era ignorante de todo, pues seguía desvanecida, tirada en aquél sofá.

— ¿Estás feliz, no? —el plateado lo miraba con cierta lejanía. Shadow, ya harto de todos ellos, simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar. Hastiado—. Ha llegado a quién tanto querías. Has tirado de un soplo el castillo de naipes que venías construyendo, ¿te hace feliz, acaso?

—Sabes qué, Silver —empezó el de pelaje negruzco—, me tienen todos hartos. ¡Hartos! —Empezaba a elevarse su voz—. ¡Al único que engañé fue a mí mismo! ¡Me creí capaz de olvidar y de seguir! Pues, ¿sabes qué? ¡No fue así! ¡Nunca la pude olvidar! ¡La perdí una vez, no la volveré a perder! —a estas alturas, Silver no dijo absolutamente nada: lo vio, con indiferencia, dolido y enojado.

¿Así, eh? ¿Conque sólo se engañaba a sí mismo? Vaya mentira más tonta. El erizo plateado se dio la vuelta y se fue diciendo:

—Muy bien, Shadow. Luego no te arrepientas —y, para cuando se fue, entraban dos personas. Dos erizos que Shadow conocía a la perfección: Ivo entró dando tumbos y gritándole de manera horrible al erizo negro. Aullaba y vociferaba cuantas maldiciones podía echarle a alguien. Shadow ni las oía, le resbalaban todos los insultos que podían decirle. Más Gerald obligó a su nieto a cerrar la boca.

—Eres una vergüenza —fue lo primero que dijo el rey. Shadow no contestó—. ¿Es esto lo qeu realmente quieres? —al ver que el que iba a seguir en su reino no daba señales de responder, siguió hablando—. Bien. Felicitaciones, Shadow: gracias por hacer creer a un viejo rey que podía tener una vejez tranquila —sólo ahí, el de los ojos rojos lo miró—. Deshonraste tu propio ser, el mío, el de mi nieta y el de todos los que te apreciaban…

— ¡Nunca se preocuparon por lo que yo realmente quería!

—Porque nunca pusiste tus responsabilidades en primer lugar —Ivo iba a acotar algo y su abuelo lo obligó a callarse la boca—. Te dimos todo, Shadow: hogar, estudios, libertad, todo… ¿Y así pagas? ¡Anulas tu compromiso por una mujerzu…!

— ¡No es ninguna mujerzuela! —se defendió, fríamente.

—Bien —indiferente, Gerald siguió—. ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Irte y dejar a todos…?

—Escuche —dijo Shadow suspirando de fastidio—. Le he pedido disculpas a María. Intenté amarla y no pude... A todos le iban a dar una feliz vida, excepto a mí. ¿Le parece justo, acaso? ¡Todos felices, excepto yo! ¿Por qué todos intentaban decirme qué hacer? ¡Es lo que más odio en este mundo! —aquéllas palabras dejaron a Gerald atónito: nunca hablaba de cómo se sentía y, una vez que lo hacía, era demasiado tarde.

—Si hubieras dicho esto, igual, antes, tendrías que haber puesto más fuerza de voluntad. Mi nieta se preocupó hasta el hartazgo por ti. Me repugnas, ahora y no puedo más que despreciarte. Has echado por la borda todo — ¿qué a contestarle Shadow? Se calló la boca—. Te exijo que salga de aquí lo más pronto posible. No quiero verte.

— ¿Me exilia de aquí?

—Eso mismo

Sentencia final: pudo haberlo mandado a matar, pero Gerald no era tiránico, ni mucho menos. Oyó que Ivo protestaba, pero no le hizo caso.

La noticia de que Shadow tenía otra mujer se expandió como la pólvora. La fiesta fue suspendida y se montó un gran escándalo de manera colosal. Gerald le daba un ultimátum de hasta mañana por la mañana para largarse de allí. María intentó persuadirlo de que lo echara del castillo, pero que no lo exiliara, pero la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás. La rubia estaba destrozada por todos los rincones, sin saber cómo actuar de manera correcta.

Luego de varias horas, Tikal despertó. Shadow había estado junto a ella todo el tiempo, esperando por su despertar.

— ¿D-dónde estoy? —parecía confusa. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos rojos del erizo a quién tanto había buscado—. ¡Shadow! 3exclamó con un hilo de voz, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Un brilla verde sobresalió de su vestido y, moviéndose bruscamente, cayó la esmeralda al suelo. Shadow lo recogió antes de que se rompiera y comprendió por qué podía entenderla sin dificultad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le echó en brazos. El erizo correspondió al abrazo: por fin, luego de una larga agonía y confusión, volvía a tener claro todo lo que sentía por ella. ¡Al fin! Mirándose, luego del abrazo, Shadow le preguntó cómo diantres había llegado hasta allí.

—A decir verdad —empezó, sentándose—, me resulta completamente extraño el cómo llegué aquí: luego de que se fueran, nos perdimos entre la muchedumbre y sentí que alguien me arrastraba y me dejaba inconsciente. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el interior de algo que no conocía: estaba lleno de gente que jamás había visto, me encontraba amarrada de pies y manos, y con un pañuelo en la boca… —Shadow supuso que la habían logrado "secuestrar" de alguna forma—. Estaba en una habitación donde un hombre venía darme algo de comer… No recuerdo quién era… Pero lo único que sabía es que estaba yendo hacia otro lugar, en una especie de transporte que podía atravesar el mar.

— ¿Estuviste en le embarcación, cuando salimos? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Seguramente: me habrán tomado desprevenida y me metieron allí. Me mareé mucho y veía, de vez en cuando, a un montón de personas que movían sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo con palos largos —eran los remeros del navío. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para traer a Tikal? ¡Seguramente pensaban venderla como esclava o algo así! (lo sabía porque a menudo pasaba eso cuando una nave llegaba de tierras exóticas y lo primero que hacían eran vender las mujeres)—Cuando llegamos hacia algún lugar, me obligaron a ir a todas partes con un pañuelo oscuro por todos lados: no veía ni entendía nada. ¡No sabes el miedo que tuve! —le confesó—. Y creo que jamás… —sus ojos se humedecieron—, jamás me habían tratado tan mal, Shadow. ¡Tan horriblemente! ¡Knuckles era cruel conmigo a veces, pero porque era bruto y me quería! ¡Pero ésta gente…!

El erizo la tomó entre sus brazos, a modo de consuelo: no quería escuchar un relato tan morboso: ¡malditos sean quienes habían herido a la pobre Tikal!

—Luego… Luego… —siguió ella—. Me dejaron tirada, lastimada y casi sin ropa, por ahí… Aquélla murciélago, Rouge, me acogió…

De alguna manera, debió haberle agradecido a aquélla a quien siempre consideró como su amiga por haberla cuidado...

Aquélla noche, Shadow se quedó con ella y le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido en cuento a su compromiso y demás. Tikal parecía asustada.

— ¿Cómo? —se extrañaba—. ¡Oh, Shadow! ¡No debiste…!

—Estás tú aquí. Ya me han exiliado de éste lugar —la echidna parecía aterrada al oír eso—. Nos iremos juntos. Ya he sufrido demasiado y no pienso seguir mintiéndome más —tomó, entre sus manos, las de Tikal, con cierta dulzura—. Pero no nos iremos sin nada: tomaré todo lo de valor que tengo aquí, recogeremos todo el dinero que tengo guardado en un lugar y, de allí, iremos hacia un reino lejano, donde nadie lo conoce y en donde habita un conocido.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¡Shadow, pudiste seguir viviendo aquí, con tu prometida y…! —el erizo la hizo callar.

—Intenté querer a María como te quiero a ti, ya se lo he dicho a todos, pero no hubo caso: pensaba en ti… ¡Además, creyendo deshacerme de la esmeralda, creí que podía olvidarte! ¡Y no fue así! —dijo—. Apareciste y hoy, y me di cuenta de que vivía en una nube, en una burbuja de mentiras, para agradar a otros. ¡No tengo por qué agradar a otros! ¡Ya, no! —Tikal apoyó suavemente sus manos en la cara de él y lo miró con la más tierna dulzura que pudo darle.

—Gracias.

Y, de sus ojos azules, brotaron lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad. Fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo, descansaron.

Aquélla noche, María no durmió. Lloró toda la noche y se sintió desgraciada. Completamente desgraciada… ¡Ella que lo amaba tanto! ¡Que lo esperó! ¡Que le brindó todo, todo lo mejor que tenía! Y él sólo fingió quererla para no hacerla sentir mal… ¡Qué tipo más malvado!

Claro, ¿quién puede olvidarse del amor cuando ya se lo conoce? Shadow confió, hasta el final, en la mínima posibilidad de volver a ver a la echidna. Pero ese deseo lo había relegado en el tiempo, lo había ocultado con la esperanza de creer en la eriza rubia. Y no había funcionado. Se sentía tan inútil…

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow le pidió a Tikal que esperara en aquélla habitación: veloz, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, al alba, para recoger todas sus cosas. Las puso en varias maletas, se cambió el calzado a aquéllos zapatos especiales, y fue hasta donde se encontraba su nueva vida. Le dijo que, aunque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, iba a despedirse: Tikal le sonrió y le dijo que era correcto que lo hiciera. Para cuando Shadow se dirigía a la sala principal, vio que estaban los tres Robotniks juntos. El erizo negro les dedicó un frío y distante "adiós", y se apartó de los brazos de María, que se acercaban de manera apesadumbrada. No oyó que le contestaran y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tikal. La rubia pudo ver cómo su amor salía junto con aquélla mujer de piel naranja, se sintió desfallecer, y observó que tomaban un coche. Allí mismo, María dejó que sus piernas le fallaran y se apoyara en la pared, cayéndose poco a poco. Estaba vencida, lastimada y débil…

El erizo de vetas rojas le dijo a Tikal que irían, primero, a desayunar algo. Así lo hicieron. Luego, fueron a conseguirle algo de ropa a Tikal: ropa que no llamara mucho la atención. Compraron unas cuantas, cosa de tener para varios días. De allí, fueron hasta un lugar muy alejado, en donde distinguieron una pequeña villa abandonada.

—Espérame aquí, ahora regreso —y Shadow descendió del coche para ingresar allí: era en donde había nacido. Sin que los recuerdos del pasado le inundaran la cabeza, se dirigió hacia el sótano, donde se encontraba toda la riqueza de, la que en su momento, había sido de su familia. Cargó varias bolsas con dinero. Pensaba que, con aquello, podía arreglarse por mucho tiempo.

Una vez vuelto al vehículo, le dijo al cochero a dónde se tenían que dirigir: a un condado muy lejano, estaba a cinco días de viaje, pero Shadow había dado con aquél reino una o dos veces en compañía de Sonic: el futuro rey de allí era conocido del erizo azul. Tal vez podía quedarse algún tiempo, pues sabía que aquél príncipe tenía fama de bondadoso y gentil.

Hablaron como nunca: ¡tantas cosas que contarse! ¡Tantas caricias que no se habían dado! ¡Tanto amor no pudieron darse! Mientras el viaje duraba, Shadow, en el fondo, rogaba porque María saliera adelante… Y, también, pensaba que debían de arreglar la manera en cómo vivir, pues él ya no era noble en donde venía. Tal vez, lo seguía siendo, de alguna forma, pero ya no tenía el título de nada. No tenía más dinero del que no pudiese encontrar en su villa: pero eso no era eterno. Debían arreglárselas de alguna forma. Y si tenían que trabajar, pues, así lo harían.

¿Qué les deparaba el futuro?

OoOoOo

No quisiera entristecerlos, pero creo que ya casi estoy por terminar este fic… Uno o dos capítulos más y ya creo que finaliza… :3 Creo que ya llegó al punto que quería y siento que hace faltarla ya, cerrarlo…

Bueno, nos veremos! :D


	19. La vida continúa

¡Hola! Ya se acerca el final! No estoy del todo segura, pero… creo que el que viene, es el capítulo final :)

Disclaimer: Saben que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

TIKAL

Capítulo 19: La vida continúa

El viaje fue largo y placentero. El erizo y la echidna se hablaron de miles de cosas. La chica era la que más conversaba, pues era más amigable que él, por su carácter tan dulce. A veces, eran tan opuestos que Shadow se preguntaba cómo se las había apiñado su corazón para enamorarse de una mujer así.

— ¿Tan distante queda éste reino? —preguntó luego del tercer día viajando: habían hecho varias paradas y descansado algunas veces. El erizo negro, mirándola, asintió—. Shadow… Estoy algo… temerosa…

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió él sorprendido.

—Porque… Tú habías empezado otra vez y yo he arruinado tu…

—No —interrumpió él—. Hubiera vivido con una falsa felicidad el resto de mi vida si no hubieras reaparecido.

—Pero el estado que has dejado a tu prometida…

—Ella ya no lo es —dijo, serio—. Tenía que tomar la decisión en ése instante y no lo iba a dudar. No dudo cuando sé que las cosas son correctas —ella lo miraba, con un dejo de tristeza—. Tal vez fue apresurado y todos los de allí me odien. Pero, ¿qué más da? ¡Yo no elegí ser el futuro prometido de ella! ¡Ni tampoco la gente decide por mí!

Se hizo un largo silencio. Tikal lo miró unos momentos y luego no paró de ver el paisaje. El de ojos carmesí pensó que había sonado algo duro y se calló la boca. Tenía un carácter, después de todo…

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —comentó ella, mirando, aún, por la ventana—. Realmente me siento como si, desde que te conocí, no fuera más "yo" —sintió la mirada extraña de su acompañante y le sonrió—. Me siento distinta… Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo hubiera ido contigo cuando se estaban por marchar. ¡No hubiera soportado una vida al lado de aquél Knuckles! —los ojos azules de ella se aguaron—. ¡Hubiera escapado en cuanto hubiese tenido la oportunidad! Creo… creo que hasta le hubiera pedido a Chaos… Que me brindara parte de su poder para pedirle de huir de allí—cayeron unas finas gotas de sus ojos—. Lo hubiera lamentado por mi padre y por mí deber de guardiana, pero… Antes que guardiana y princesa, soy una mujer… ¡Y tengo sentimientos! ¡No creo que hubiera soportado vivir al lado de alguien qué…! —y se había largado a llorar. Tímidamente, Shadow la tomó entre sus brazos, a modo de consuelo—. Gracias… No sé qué nos espera, pero…

—Estamos juntos —le dijo él—. Nos arreglaremos…

Llegaron a su destino un día más tarde: era un lugar de pastizales y de montañas. Un castillo pequeño se veía a lo lejos, rodeado de muchas casas pequeñas. Shadow y Tikal descendieron, le pagaron al cochero y se encaminaron, con sus cosas y objetos, hasta el castillo. Tikal le había tomado la mano a Shadow, quien había correspondido entre tímido y serio.

— ¿Quieres que nos alojen en el castillo? —preguntó ella, algo confusa.

—No —negó—. Quiero, simplemente, que el príncipe de aquí me diga de un hogar donde habitar, hacerle saber quién soy y mi condición, y conseguir una manera de vivir.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, y caminaron por unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo: dos guardias se encontraban allí.

— ¿Conoces al príncipe?

—Nunca lo he visto —respondió Shadow—. Es muy buen amigo de Sonic, aquél erizo azul, no sé si lo recuerdas. Le diré que soy conocido de él. —Así, ambos se acercaron hasta las puertas y los fortachones guardias le impidieron el paso—. ¡Vengo hablar con el príncipe! —dijo en un tono serio y frío. Los guardias se miraron.

— ¡Preséntate! —le dijo uno, de mal humor.

— ¡Soy Shadow the hedgehog, ex príncipe del reino Robotnik y preciso una audiencia con el príncipe Christopher! —habló muy cortante.

Los guardias le pidieron que aguardaran un momento. Uno de ellos entró al castillo: un erizo de, aproximadamente veinte años se encontraba sentado en una silla, leyendo algunos papeles. Su pelaje era castaño claro y sus ojos, azules. Vislumbró que un guardia se aproximaba al trote. Se levantó, curioso, cuando lo vio acercarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Príncipe, hay un tal Shadow del reino Robotnik que quiere hablar con usted.

¿Shadow? ¿El príncipe de Robotnik? ¿No era el que estaba por comprometerse? Si hasta le había llegado la invitación pero tuvo que rechazarla pues se había encontrado muy mal físicamente como para asistir. Le dijo al guardia que lo dejara pasar y cual no fue sorpresa al verlo con una mujer que no conocía. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a la princesa María que tanto le había comentado su futura esposa, Helen.

— ¡Príncipe Shadow! —lo cierto es que Chris era un muy buen amigo de Sonic, y el erizo azul le hablaba a veces de él, pues vivía en los reinos de Robotnik. Se acercó tímidamente a la pareja—. Shadow, ¿verdad? —el erizo negro asintió—. Sonic te ha mencionado mucho en sus charlas —comentó, sonriendo. Shadow no había creído que el príncipe de aquél joven reino fuera tan… joven, también. Entonces, el erizo castaño se volteó a Tikal—, ¿María Robotnik? —preguntó, curioso. La echidna se sonrojó, negó con la cabeza y agachó sus ojos. Chris se encogió de hombros, confuso.

—No he venido a molestarte mucho, seré breve: Anulé mi compromiso con María y he venido hasta aquí sólo para que me indiques si hay una cabaña o algo, alejado de tu castillo, donde pueda instalarme.

¿Cómo? Chris quedó paralizado, como si no hubiera entendido nada.

— ¿Estás oyéndome? —inquirió fastidiado Shadow. El otro erizo reaccionó.

— ¿Has roto tu compromiso? —entonces enfocó sus ojos a la echidna: ¿quién se supone que era ella? ¿Shadow se había escapado con una amante o qué?—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Escucha, seré algo brusco, pero mi carácter es así: no tengo por qué contarte, _ahora, _lo que me sucedió. Simplemente vengo a preguntarte de alguna casa de por aquí. Ya las ingeniaré para un trabajo, conseguir dinero y…

El príncipe Chris estaba anonadado y no entendía absolutamente nada.

— ¡Por favor! —Dijo, de la nada, Tikal, pues hablaba el mismo idioma que Shadow y extendió el poder de la esmeralda hasta un rango más grande para poder comunicarse con Chris—. Príncipe, no estamos ahora en condiciones de comentarle nuestros problemas, sepa por favor, disculparnos y entendernos—aquélla muchacha tenía una mirada tan apesadumbrada que lo intrigaban cada vez más esos dos—. Sólo… Sólo queremos un lugar para alojarnos y… —calló un momento. Ambos erizos la miraban, expectantes—, De ser posible… No comentar a nadie acerca de nosotros… Por favor —añadió. Shadow se sorprendió: iba a pedirle justamente eso.

Chris parecía nervioso y suspiró.

—Hay una casa sin uso en la entrada del bosque —les dijo—. Pueden conseguir el trabajo que desean: este lugar está desesperado por personal nuevo, pues, como sabes, Shadow, somos muy jóvenes como reino. Si buscan, encontrarán sin problema alguno —la pareja asintió—. Ah… Mantendré su secreto a salvo… —Tikal agradeció y, antes de que se fueran, Chris llamó al erizo de púas negras y rojas—. Te importaría si… —empezó, tímidamente—… Si paso a verte… De vez en cuando…

Shadow, dándole la espalda, hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza. El castaño asintió, curioso, sin que la pareja los vea, y marcharon con sus objetos, hacia el bosque.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pues estaba a unos diez minutos del castillo: la pequeña casa era de madera, amplia y con varias ventanas. Ingresaron y vieron que estaba compartimentada en varios ambientes: un baño, una cocina, un living y dos habitaciones. Se veía bastante agradable y confortable. Más de lo que esperaron.

Se instalaron y empezaron a desempacar todas las cosas que Shadow había podido traer. Con todo el dinero que había logrado llevarse, estaba seguro de que podía aguantar casi un año, pero no debían fiarse: ¡debían encontrar una ocupación y ya!

El hecho de estar próximos a un bosque, les permitía recolectar variada cantidad de frutas, ahorrando en comprarlas. Y, además, estaban próximos a un arroyo, por lo que tenían agua cristalina para toda la vida. Tikal, una vez desempacado todo, le dijo a Shadow que iría a recolectar unas frutas.

La echidna caminaba lentamente: aquél bosque le recordaba mucho al de su hogar… ¿Cómo estarían los pequeños chaos, sin ella? ¿Cómo se encontraría su sabio Chaos? Ah, cuánta razón había tenido en decirle que "hubiera podido ser" una gran princesa. Hubiera podido, pero no pudo. Ni tampoco hubiera soportado la carga de tener un pueblo que simplemente la miraba como "la princesa". Todos miraban dicho cartel, hasta su padre y Knuckles. Extrañaba el paisaje de su patria, las charlas con su Dios y aquéllas tardes agradables con sus chaos. Pero, ¿qué era una vida apacible y tranquila, si iba a ser cambiada por una que ella no deseaba? ¡Agradecía todos los días la bendición que Chaos le daba de poder vivir y hacer lo que su corazón dictaba! ¡Amaba a aquél erizo de coraza dura, pero de interior suave! ¡No lo dejaría!

Recolectó tantas frutas que en su vida había visto, y pensó que le agradarían a Shadow, mostrando una sonrisa muy tierna. Menos mal que su compañero le había dado una bolsa, pues llevaba mucha cantidad. Se rio y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol: el sol apenas se veía, pues empezaba a atardecer. Se preguntaba si aquélla eriza rubia, María, estaba realmente mal… Después de todo, parecía contenta al lado de Shadow.

Y se sintió miserable: ¿cómo había podido ser capaz de arrebatarle a aquélla inocente mujer la felicidad? ¿Cómo, ella que era un alma pacífica y serena? Se empezó a echar la culpa y lloró desconsoladamente en soledad. ¡Hubiera querido tanto a sus tiernos chaos!

Pero fueron unos brazos de hombre que la hicieron tranquilizarse. Sin decirse nada, la echidna lloraba en el pecho del erizo. Este, quien a veces no era tan bueno con las palabras, la dejó que sacara todas esas lágrimas y, cuando se hubo tranquilizado, le dijo:

—Te tardabas. Me preocupé —ella se enjugó los ojos con las manos y Shadow le tomó la bolsa que ella levaba—. ¿Qué ocurre, Tikal?

—Ay, Shadow —decía ella, con la voz quebrada—. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que podía llegar a ser una mala persona… —el erizo la miraba, extrañado: ¿ella? ¿Mala persona? La miró buscando una respuesta. Tikal se la dio. —He destrozado la vida de una mujer…

Shadow suspiró y le tomó la mano. Caminaron.

—Escucha —dijo—. Hemos hecho lo que creíamos mejor… ¿No fuiste tú la que me incitó a hacer lo que mi corazón deseaba? ¡Yo estaba harto de vivir sin sentir nada! ¡Mírame: soy un tipo frío, cerrado y oscuro! Lo único que quería… era amar… —confesó sin verla en la cara. Tikal, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Shadow, haciendo que la bolsa de frutas se cayera y se esparciera por la tierra.

— ¡Yo… también! —le decía ella, en un oído. Shadow podía sentir su respiración.

—No te sientas miserable, Tikal —le dijo—. Cuando estoy contigo... Me siento otro —él la aferró para sí más fuerte—. Y eso te lo debo a ti… —hizo una pausa—. María… —dijo, de pronto—, supo apaciguar mi tristeza, esforzándose, pero no aplacaba del todo lo que yo necesitaba: y eso eras tú…

Se quedaron un rato más así. Luego, Tikal lo observó.

—Shadow, creo que le debemos una disculpa, después de todo.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. El erizo negro apartó sus ojos de los de ella y miró al suelo.

—No ahora —le dijo—. Asentémonos bien aquí, tengamos una vida estable y… le pediremos disculpas…

—Después de todo, ella hizo cosas muy buenas por ti… No creo que… —el erizo le puso una mano en su boca, suavemente, invitándola a no decir anda.

—Ya —inquirió—. Déjame vivir contigo, Tikal…

Ella lo miró, abriendo sus ojos como dos platos. Shadow quitó su mano y ella se aproximó a él, dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios que jamás hubiera rechazado el erizo…

Los días pasaron, las semanas pasaron y la pareja empezó a "convivir" en aquél lugar que empezaron a amueblar de a poco. Tikal había podido conseguir un empleo como costurera novata y Shadow hacía recados en el pueblo para un tipo. No ganaban un dineral, pero les alcanzaba para comprar cosas y ahorrar.

Le echidna se desenvolvía en el habla por su esmeralda y, aunque al principio se lastimaba los dedos con mucha frecuencia, pronto fue tomándole mano al asunto. Por una cuestión de intimidad, no hablaba mucho de ella misma, simplemente decía que se llamaba "Tikal" y venía con su pareja a vivir allí para empezar a vivir su vida. Shadow hacía lo propio, aunque él era muy poco sociable: casi no hablaba con nadie y los recados los cumplía con efectividad. Si alguien le preguntaba quién era aquél erizo negro de ropa discreta, su jefe simplemente decía "Se llama Shadow", y fin de la discusión.

La convivencia tenía sus escalas: Tikal era muy tolerante y franca. Shadow muy cerrado y callado. Ambos polos se complementaban y, aunque a veces tuviesen altibajos como todas las parejas, se amaban. Y el amor, sabían que todo lo podía superar. Tikal soportó el carácter introvertido de Shadow, que en el tiempo que vivieron allí, juntos, se abría un poco más; y el carácter risueño de ella infería en el vivir del erizo. Era como una suave brisa que siempre le llenaba el alma.

El príncipe Chris venía a visitarlos una vez por semana. Conversaba más con Tikal que con Shadow, ya que ella era más sociable que el erizo negro. Ella le decía que venía de un lugar llamado "Angel Island" y que el grupo de expedicionarios de donde Shadow provenía había ido a "explorar" su tierra natal. No entró en detalles, simplemente dijo que ocurrieron un montón de situaciones que los llevaron a separarse y rejuntarse otra vez. Chris siempre escuchaba atento el relato de la chica y Shadow, simplemente, agregaba o acotaba algo mientras hacía otra actividad. La echidna cuidaba de no mencionar detalles muy íntimos, después de todo, nadie tenía el derecho de inmiscuirse en vida. Y el príncipe siempre juraba guardar esas confidencias, ni con su prometida lo mencionaba.

Muchos meses después, estando el erizo castaño conversando alegremente por los jardines contiguos al castillo con la eriza rubia Helen, un guardia vino a informarle que un tal Sonic estaba esperando por él. En seguida se despidió de su "muchacha" y fue hacia la sala de invitados. Allí se topó con un erizo azul sentado. Cuando se acercó a verlo, notó que estaba realmente en un estado que nunca lo había visto: tenía algunas ojeras, parecía más flaco y había perdido algo de color. Preocupado, Chris lo saludó amablemente, como siempre, y se aventuró a preguntarle el porqué de su estado físico.

—Es un desastre el reino —comentó, apesadumbrado el erizo de ojos verdes. El otro lo miraba atentamente, escuchándolo—. Desde que el idiota de Shadow se fue… Ah, cierto, no te lo había comentado, disculpa —añadió, de pronto. Mas Sonic ignoraba que ya sabía la historia, fingió quererla oír—. Shadow rompió su compromiso con María, se fue con la mujer con que estuvo "enamorado" —dijo haciendo muecas raras cuando dijo "enamorado", queriendo decir que ni él se lo creía o le parecía una reverenda estupidez— en la isla que fuimos a explorar… Vaya tipo más idiota… ¡Me alegra que se haya ido, en cierta forma! ¡No lo hubiera aceptado de rey! —Chris, a todo esto, se calló la boca—. Eggman está por ser coronado.

— ¡No! —exclamó el castaño, poniéndose abruptamente de pie. Sonic suspiró.

— ¿Y quién más iba a serlo? Si María sigue negándose a casarse, Eggman es el principal… —el erizo azul apoyó una mano sobre el mentón—. Han probado miles de pretendientes y ella se niega… Si vieras su estado —comentó y se produjo un silencio—. De todas formas, no todo está perdido —Chris lo miró, curioso—. Parece que el nuevo pretendiente que llegó cautivó, en cierta forma, a María… Al menos, por lo que Silver me dijo.

— ¿Silver está allá?

—Ayuda a Gerald —respondió Sonic—. No puede todo solo. Antes, lo ayudaba Shadow, ahora que se fue… Es mayor, ya, para todo eso…

—Pero… Si Shadow…

—Shadow no puede pisar el reino: Gerald dio órdenes estrictas de exilio —dijo—. Además, todos le romperíamos la cara, así que más le vale que no se aparezca nunca…

Volvieron a callar. Chris le preguntó cómo marchaban las cosas con Amy, y le dijo que pronto se casaría. Estaba atareado con todo ese asunto y, por eso, se veía tan mal. Eso y porque se estaban cometiendo varios robos a diario. Se había levantado una fuerte ola de inseguridad y muchos murmuraban que era por orden de Eggman, sólo para empezar a manifestar que pronto sería el nuevo rey.

De pronto, Chris se incorporó.

—Déjenme ayudarlos —dijo, de pronto. Con los ojos sorprendidos, Sonic lo observó, incrédulo—. Silver no puede hacer todo solo. Mis padres son jóvenes y pueden gobernar aquí por mucho tiempo. Helen y yo podemos ir darles una mano…

Sonic se puso de pie, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Además, no quiero que Eggman los gobierne, luego de todo lo que me contaste de él —añadió el castaño—. Helen puede empezar a tratar a María y se pueden volver muy amigas, y… tal vez influenciarla en un casamiento y sacar adelante a tu reino, Sonic.

Silencio.

— ¿Ustedes… harían eso?

—Por supuesto —respondió, seguro—. Déjame charlarlo con Helen, que seguro aceptará, y mañana partimos.

Ambos amigos se dieron un fraternal abrazo y Sonic no tenía palabras para agradecerles. Con una enrome sonrisa, se despidió y se fue corriendo a su característica velocidad.

Aquélla noche, Helen aceptó sin inconveniente alguno y fue avisarle a Shadow acerca de todo. En cierta forma, él estaba algo mal por saber de eso, pero intentó meterse en la cabeza que él estaba exiliado y no podía volver. Además, él ya nada tenía que hacer ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, Chris y Helen marchaban para el reino de los Robotnik. Esperaban poder ayudar en gran medida.

OoOoOoO

Y eso es todo n.n ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! A ver cómo cierra este fanfic ;D Un abrazo a todos!


	20. Mi amor por ti no morirá

Buenas, buenas, buenas! He decirles una triste noticia (o alegre, no sé. Tal vez alguien lo lee por algún tipo de morbo y se alegra que termine): sí, he de darle punto y final a éste fanfic. Lo creo necesario. No puedo extender algo cuando ya se terminó. Me explayaré luego, ahora, los invito a la lectura.

Disclaimer: Saben que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

TIKAL

Capítulo 20: Mi amor por ti no morirá

Tikal notó el semblante sin vida de Shadow una mañana, luego de varias semanas de la partida del príncipe Christopher. Preocupada, se le acercó y le cuestionó el porqué de su mirar. Le dijo que había recibido una carta del erizo castaño, donde le contaba absolutamente todo: María se había negado a la idea de un matrimonio con alguien. Ivo estaba quedado como única opción para el poder y le decía que en las calles se respiraba la inseguridad. Estaban haciendo lo posible, entre él y el príncipe Silver por restaurar y ayudar a Gerald.

Luego de aquello, sintió el abrazo de la echidna.

— ¿Sabes que yo también pienso mucho en mi isla? —le dijo, de pronto. El erizo correspondía a los brazos de ella—. Algún día… ¿podremos ir? —él asintió. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

Tardaron muchas semanas más en darles buenas noticias, pues un guardia se encargaba de entregarle correspondencia a Shadow. En sus cartas, Chris le decía que nadie sabía que se carteaba con él, por una cuestión de seguridad… Y llegó que, en uno de esos tantos escritos, el erizo castaño le contaba que había sucedido algo maravilloso: María parecía tener cierto interés en alguien. Y las oleadas de inseguridad iban aplacándose con el tiempo. Y no sólo eso, Gerald se encargó de exiliar a Ivo, pues la mala racha del reino, la había provocado él, en parte.

"_¿Sabes qué pienso, Shadow?"_, decía Chris, _"Creo que Gerald podría abolir tu exilio… Para que vuelvas aquí, a tu hogar… Pero es sólo un presentimiento mío"._

"_Aunque hiciese eso"_, respondía Shadow, _"no lo aceptaría. He emprendido mi vida aquí y, aunque en tus primeras cartas me comentabas lo mal que lo pasaban, no puedo volverme a atrás. Es mi decisión…"_. Estaba por ponerle que le había caído como un balde de agua fría las primeras novedades que le llegaron. Pero no. No regresaría. Jamás.

En su última carta, ya habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde la partida de Chris, le decía que se había, al fin, concretado un casamiento: María había aceptado a aquél prometido que le había dicho con anterioridad. Era un erizo gris oscuro, con un ojo marrón y el otro celeste, de semblante algo serio, siempre vestido de traje militar, formal, y que era cortés y educado al hablar, aunque conversaba muy poco.

"_Me ha parecido recodarte a ti", _mencionaba,_ "Se llama Abraham, viene de un reino del norte, muy frío… No sé qué tiene, pero me recuerda mucho a ti"._

Luego de leer aquello, dejó la carta sobre la mesa, muy bruscamente. Resopló con fastidio y se puso a hacer otra cosa.

— ¿No vas a responderle? —preguntó ella, extrañada, mientras arreglaba la manga de un tapado: un favor especial que le había pedido su jefa. Shadow respondió con un sonido raro que provenía de su garganta: no quería hablar. Ella iba conociendo su forma de ser, poco a poco. Aunque fueran unos meses, se adentraba más en su forma de ser.

No quería contestarle. De alguna manera, por lo que Chris le ponía, parecía que María había querido encontrar a alguien parecido a él para recomenzar su vida… Él podía ser un tipo frío, la pudo haber lastimado, echando a perder su esfuerzo, haber sido un tipo egoísta, si se quería, pero eran sus ideales, sus convicciones y nadie podía decidir por él, pero… ¿encontrar "un reemplazo"? Así lo veía Shadow, como si María hubiera dejado todo hasta encontrar a alguien similar a él para volver a vivir… No sabía cómo responder a eso, ni qué pensar: si él había sido un maldito egoísta o ella muy patética.

Sí, patética. Él hubiera pensado en su momento que "pudo haber" reemplazado a Tikal. Pero Tikal y María eran dos mujeres distintas. Muy distintas: ambas eran princesas, pero parecía que María se había ahogado en un vaso de agua, esperando que una mano similar a la que la ahogó la rescatara.

Chris y Helen volvieron casi cinco días después de que llegara la carta. Su venir había sido de noche, por lo que el príncipe de pelaje castaño fue a ver a la pareja del bosque al otro día: se encontró con un Shadow pensativo y una Tikal preocupada: ella también leía las cartas que le mandaba y charlaba con su pareja al respecto. Sabía lo que Shadow pensaba, pues él le había comentado del asunto.

Y Chris le comentó todo: el matrimonio se había arreglado todo para dentro de dos semanas, quienes habían sido invitados. Fue un trabajo algo pesado el ayudar a Silver y a Gerald, pero, a la larga, dio sus frutos y parecía que el reino Robotnik volvía a establecerse como lo había sido siempre.

Shadow, sentado en su sofá, escuchando, le preguntó, de golpe:

— ¿Le has hablado de mí?

—No —negó Chris—. Pero si dicen tu nombre… —parecía pensar qué decir—. Se pone muy pálida y prefiere no hablar del asunto… —se hizo un pequeño silencio, donde sólo se oía un sonido extraño de la garganta de Shadow, algo como un monosílabo—. De todas formas… No es mi asunto, claro, pero… ¿No crees que fue muy de novela haberle hecho esto?

Parecía que hablaba en serio. El erizo negro suspiró y se acomodó en donde estaba sentado. Tikal estaba petrificada.

—Llámalo como se te dé la gana —respondió de mala manera—. Yo he hecho lo que quise, como siempre. Cuando le hice caso a la gente, me fue mal, por seguir sus consejos en lugar de seguir a mí mismo. No me arrepiento de nada, si es que te lo preguntas.

Chris no dijo más nada. Saludó y se fue: qué fuerte convicción tenía. Qué fuerte a amor por esa mujer tenía…

Luego de esa visita, Tikal había ido a abrazar a su erizo.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —le dijo, de pronto, notando lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Porque te amo —respondió ella, sencillamente, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mientras se abrazaban—. Yo tampoco me arrepiento: extraño mi patria, mas nunca la cambiaría; mis días contigo son hermosos y sé que, en "Angel Island", no los hubiera disfrutado, si no los hubiera pasado contigo.

Pocas veces él expresaba lo que sentía. Con Tikal, era más abierto, un poco más.

—Gracias… —le susurró al oído de la joven. Se abrazaron más fuerte.

Un día, Chris vino a avisarle que, en unos días partirían a su reino, con motivo de festejo del matrimonio que le había mencionado. Luego de esa visita, Shadow se fue. Tikal no había vuelto del trabajo, por lo que aprovechó para ir al correo: pocas veces era visto en ciudad, casi nadie lo conocía, sólo mencionaban que era "el muchacho de los recados", de aquél importante tipo al que trabajaba.

Entró a la oficina de correo: no había nadie, más que un simple empleado, un joven oso de pelaje claro que escribía unos informes.

—Buenos días —saludó el empleado viendo a Shadow—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Quiero enviar un telegrama urgente —respondió: para ser urgente, tenía el semblante muy tranquilo. En seguida, el oso se apresuró en buscar un papel para telegramas y redactarlo. Esperaba las palabras que tenía para decir. Shadow inspiró: —. Sigue tu vida. Yo estoy muy bien. Lo siento. No te arrepientas de nada. Yo no lo hago —y se calló. El empleado estaba confundido y lo miraba expectante.

— ¿No lo firma, señor?

—No

El oso se sentía confundo. Le preguntó para dónde era, Shadow respondió que era para el castillo del reino Robotnik. Que era importante, que llegara lo más rápido posible. Pagó y se fue.

Shadow jamás supo que ese telegrama la había hecho llorar en silencio. Lo recibió al día siguiente de la boda… ¿cómo se había enterado? ¿O fue el destino? De cualquier forma, María había llorado en soledad todo aquél día, sin que nadie la viera.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella lo extrañaba. Quería a su esposo actual, pero extrañaba a Shadow. Y aquél sentimiento fue haciéndose menor con los años, llegando a ser un simple y llano recuerdo. Varios años más tarde, se había dicho a sí misma que había sido una tonta por haber entregado tanto amor a alguien que no se lo merecía. Terminó por pensar en Shadow, como un "pobre tipo que nunca valoró lo que hizo". En su telegrama, de muchos años atrás, le ponía que estaba bien.

Bien por él. Ella también. Pero ya no lo pensaba más.

Y María nunca se enteró que Shadow vivía los años más placenteros de su vida, junto a una mujer maravillosa, que tenía sus mañas, como cualquier otra. Pero hermosa, al fin y al cabo. Era la mujer que él necesitaba. Cuando, en alguna oportunidad María venía en su mente, era un lejano recuerdo de una mujer que quiso, que nunca llegó a amar, pero recordaba cómo lo hacía y, aquél sentimiento que la eriza rubia le profesó en su momento, quería dárselo a cada instante a Tikal. En cierta forma, le estaba agradecido por haberle enseñado cómo amar, pero ella no era la mujer indicada.

Un día, luego de muchos años, Tikal le pidió a Shadow de ir a "Angel Island", pues un barco zarpaba hacia allí, el primero que se aventuraba como "turista". Se animaron a ir, Shadow le avisó a Chris, pues éste ya era rey de allí y tenía una relación de "cuasi" amistad con él. A veces, el erizo castaño le pedía consejos. Pero jamás reveló el secreto de que Shadow y Tikal vivían allí. Había sido una promesa y la cumpliría. Cuando Sonic venía a verlo, junto con su esposa Amy, le preguntaba si no sabía nada, pues a veces le gustaría saber dónde se encontraba, sólo para saber dónde estaba, mas Chris sonreía con inocencia y respondía "quién sabe…" Sonic llegó a pensar que se había ido, con esa echidna, a la isla natal de ella.

Cuando tomaron el barco, estuvieron a bordo de esa nave cerca de dos meses. Estaban ocultos por muchas capas y capuchas para no ser reconocidos. Por las dudas.

El viaje fue algo incómodo, pero llegaron al puerto: luego de extender una larguísima escalera hacia arriba, el capitán invitaba a la gente que no se asustara, que "Angel Island" era una isla flotante, perdida y casi sin explorar. La gente se reunió poco después de ascender por aquélla escalera: había unos bajos edificios cerca y, el capitán se presentó como guía turística del lugar. Dijo que iba a mostrarles cada día un lugar distinto en el transcurso de las tres semanas que se quedaría.

Pero nuestra pareja se alejó de grupo. El guía los llamó, preocupados, diciendo que no se alejaran.

— ¡En tres semanas estaremos aquí! —gritaba la mujer a la que no se le veía nada, corriendo junto con su pareja, de la mano, mientras ambos llevaban un bolso grande cada uno. Imposible que el guía los encontrara—. ¡No se preocupen, volveremos! —vio una sonrisa, pero no pudo seguirlos pues se alejaban a una velocidad que nunca había visto.

— ¡Sujétate! —anunció Shadow, mientras corría a su gran velocidad, producto de aquéllas zapatillas. Tikal sonreía: no sabía si era por volver a su tierra o por la adrenalina del correr. De cualquiera de las dos formas, ella estaba contenta.

Fueron a parar a una llanura. A _esa _llanura. Se quedaron allí, parados: no había nada alrededor. Se quitaron sus kilos de ropa de más y la guardaron. Tikal tomaba con fuerza la mano de Shadow.

—Shadow… —empezó ella, con un hilo de voz.

—Vayamos al bosque a dejar esto. Luego te llevo —y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Entraron al bosque: miles de recuerdos se les dispararon en la mente. Demasiados. Y todos eran hermosos, bellos y tiernos: las de veces que habían estado allí… Dejaron sus cosas cerca de _aquél lago…_ Shadow se acercó al agua y apoyó su mano en ella, mientras la movía, suavemente…

—Recuerdo… —empezó—. Que una sirena me cantó, hace muchos años aquí…

—Y cantará siempre, para ti —y, mientras ella se adornaba con unos ornamentos dorados que había hecho ella misma en el reino de Chris, gracias al poder de la esmeralda, los sacaba de su bolso y se los colocaba encima: una tiara dorada y un collar dorado lucían en ella, mientras brotaba la misma canción con la cual se habían encontrado, con la misma intensidad de aquélla vez. El erizo, deslumbrado, oía y recordaba…

No, definitivamente, no se arrepentía. En lo absoluto.

Luego de estar un buen rato allí, Shadow la llevó a dónde tanto deseaba llegar: su palacio, su pueblo y su templo.

Quedó petrificada con lo que vio: El palacio estaba en ruinas y el templo destrozado. ¿Qué significaba? Ella fue corriendo, escaleras arriba, hacia el templo, donde vio las esmeraldas flotando junto con la gran esmeralda: se sentía la energía de ellas, pero era distinta.

— ¡Chaos! —llamó ella, preocupada—. ¡Chaos! —volvió a repetir.

Pero salieron unos tímidos chaos de allí: volaron a abrazarse a la vieja princesa, como si estuvieran contentos de volverla a ver, La habían extrañado. Shadow miraba todo desde el piso, con un mal presentimiento en el aire.

—Mis dulces, ¿dónde está Chaos, la deidad? —más los pequeñines se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre. Luego, emergió una energía tal que los chaos se fueron volando, asustados.

Pero Tikal no se asustó, aunque sí se estremeció un poco: se puso de pie, mirando cómo la esmeralda madre emergía su poder a todo esplendor. El brillo verde intenso casi la cegaba, pero se mantuvo firme. Y luego, la criatura acuosa salió de ella, pero no se veía como lo recordaba, parecía muy desolado, muy triste…

—Tú eres la única que puede hacerme calmar —dijo, con su típico timbre de voz grave y grueso. Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas: fue corriendo a abrazarlo—. Pequeña mía, me has hecho una falta que no te das una idea… Pero seguiste tu corazón y, eso, no tiene precio ni valor. El amor no lo tiene…

— ¡Chaos! —exclamó ella, llorando, mientras se abrazaba a él. La deidad correspondía a sus abrazos con ternura.

—Tikal, ¿eres feliz? —ella lo miró, con sus ojos azules penetrantes y vidriosos. Luego, asintió—. Entonces no tengo que preocuparme por nada

—Chaos, ¿dónde están todos? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el palacio, mi padre, Knuckles, todos? —la criatura pareció suspirar.

—Es demasiado extenso… Pero te lo contaré, no es nada grato, pues no es algo de los cual me enorgullezca… —ella lo miraba, confundida.

"Luego de que te fueras, todo cundió en un caos: tu padre no te encontró por ningún lado, pensando que te habías ocultado en algún lugar de isla. Hizo muchas expediciones para encontrarte, por varias semanas, pero se tuvo que terminar convenciendo de que te fuiste con esa gente… —la miró a ella, un momento—. Sufrió una gran depresión —Tikal agachó la mirada—. Knuckles se volvió mucho más frio y violento. Quiso destruir este templo a cada instante, reprochándome que era un Dios malvado, que de haber sido benévolo, te hubiere retenido —la vieja princesa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la calló. Shadow oía todo desde abajo, atento—. Aquél odio que empezó a acumular, lo fue contagiando. Cuando quise darme cuenta, todos me dieron la espalda, Tikal. Todos pensaron que fue mi culpa."

— ¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó. Chaos la hizo callar un momento.

—Muchos meses después de que te fuiste, sobrevino un período de "paz" en donde nada pasaba, en donde reinaba la calma. Pero fue la brisa antes de la tormenta: un año y medio después de tu partida, todos y cada uno de la tribu, alzó un arma y se pusieron contra a mí. Tu padre me injurió, me insultó y me atacó con las palabras más viles que puedas imaginar —Tikal notó aquéllos ojos redondos, celestes, con un semblante triste—. Intenté hasta lo imposible de hacerlo entrar en razón. Hasta lo imposible, Tikal… Pero fue en vano: sus armas atacaron el templo, destruyeron todo, todo…

Se había callado. Ella lo miraba, incrédula.

—Y luego —prosiguió él—. No pude detener mi poder ni mi fuerza: sumido en mi tristeza, en mi soledad y en mi desesperación, inundé la energía de las joyas con maldad —y Tikal sabía lo que significaba: su verdadero ser, oscuro y violeto, falto de amor y de comprensión, se alzaron, y cuando eso pasaba, todo lo que estaba allí, era desterrado del mundo.

En aquél punto del relato, ella dejó que el peso de su cuerpo se cayera al suelo, faltándole fuerza a su piernas. Shadow había ido enseguida a recogerla. Aún estaba consciente: con sus ojos como platos, petrificada y sin habla. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

—Tikal —dijo Chaos, acercándose a ella. Lloraba—. Me hicieron el daño más grave: tu propio pueblo te insultó. Tu mismo padre reconoció no tener una hija. ¿Cómo podía no enfadarme? ¿Cómo? —la criatura acuosa se dejó caer, también. Ella, llorando, se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó—. Lo lamento, lo siento… No hubiera querido hacerlo…

—Ellos… Te habrían destrozado igual… Esto iba a terminar así, a la larga... Y tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —la criatura asintió, dolida. Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Espero algún día, poder contarle la historia a mi padre, tal vez puede ser un alma apacible si se la cuento… —tanto Shadow como Chaos estaban algo sorprendidos de escuchar eso. Y ella, se incorporó de golpe, seria—. Chaos, eliminemos esto: la tribu echidna habrá muerto, pero su poder vive mientras tú y las esmeraldas continúen.

Chaos asintió: se alzó y "abrazó" todo aquél lugar con su inmenso poder, mientras Tikal brillaba y flotaba, parecía en una especie de trance. La esmeralda verde que llevaba Shadow también se alzó: y el erizó contempló como cada fragmento de estructura desaparecía. Aquello no duró más que unos minutos, pero Tikal cayó en brazos de su compañero, como rendida.

—Ah, la última esmeralda la tenían ustedes… Por eso mi poder no fue tan destructivo —comentó Chaos, asustándolo a Shadow. La joven se mantenía de pie, abrazada a su erizo, pues no tenía mucha energía para hacerlo sola—. Gracias… Viviré por siempre aquí, esta pequeña se la pueden quedar —y la esmeralda verde volvió a Shadow—. Hermosa Tikal, no sabes el placer que me da verte… Lamento que hayas encontrado todo esto así… —y elle negó con su cabeza, llorando—. No te mortifiques: esto no ha sido tu culpa. Tú has querido hacer las cosas de otra forma y nadie lo comprendió. Simplemente… el destino hizo lo suyo…

Se quedaron los tres toda la noche allí, mirando el cielo, recordado cosas…. En su interior, la echidna estaba destrozada de que ya no vería nunca más a nadie. Nunca, estaban muertos. Y Shadow no sabía qué hacer más que abrazarla para sí cuando volvieron al bosque con sus cosas: ella lloraba suavemente, sin hacer sonido, y él le acariciaba el cabello, dulcemente. No decían nada. Después de todo, ¿qué podían decirse?

—Te amo… —susurró ella.

—Te amo… —susurró él.

Se miraron, se abrazaron con fuerza. Y ambos lloraron: los dos habían dejado su pasado atrás para hacer su propio futuro. Ambos estarían juntos, en todo. En las buenas, y en las malas. Pero juntos, soportándose todo.

Las esmeraldas brillaban bellamente. Los chaos danzaban junto a ellos y las estrellas brillaban…

Volvieron a las tres semanas. Pero ya no tuvieron que esperar a un barco para volver a la isla madre de la joven: Chaos le infirió más poder a aquélla esmeralda verde, haciendo que, con sólo pronunciar "Chaos Control" y pensar en "Angel Island", podían volver cuantas veces querían.

Así lo hicieron: volvieron miles de veces más para recordar sus bellos momentos, para hablar con Chaos, para caminar por esos tan hermosos lugares que le traían recuerdos llenos de amor.

Y nunca se arrepintieron de su decisión.

Y nunca volvieron a pensar en las cosas tristes que habían pasado.

Se tenían el uno al otros y se amaban con una fuerza que Tikal esperaba un día contarle a su padre en el más allá. Con una fuerza que María no supo comprender en ese momento.

—Gracias por esta vida nueva, Shadow

—Gracias a ti por no hacerme arrepentir de nada. Quiero amarte más, simplemente.

— ¡Amémonos más, mi tierno Shadow! ¡Más! —contestó ella, alegre, mientras se fundía en sus brazos con un tierno abrazo, y se fusionaban, con el beso más profundo y el más sincero que dos enamorados puedan darse.

Se amaron y nunca se arrepintieron de eso.

Jamás…

_FIN_

OoOoO

T_T Debo decir que no estoy nada contenta. Me parece que el final decayó completamente al ritmo que venía el fanfic… No sé qué opinarán ustedes, pero creo que le faltó fuerza y sentimiento (o yo soy muy exigente conmigo misma)

Y colorín colorado, esta horrible historia de amor se ha terminado xD Simplemente, quiero agradecer a aquéllos lectores que me vienen leyendo desde el capítulo uno (si es que hay alguno que haya soportado tanto xD), los que se fueron incorporando sobre la marcha y los que lo leerán en algún futuro… No es "oh, qué gran historia", ya haré algo mejor de estos dos, créanme.

Simplemente, gracias totales (como decía un fantástico grupo de música de mi país) por todo: por leer, por opinar, por aguantar todas las cosas, por comentar, por poner en favoritos, en seguirla, etc, en fin, ¡por todo!

Los espero en alguna futura historia mía (los quieran, están invitados a leer mi fic en proceso "U.L.F.", que es un Shadow-María).

Doy por terminado este fanfic. Brochecito y hasta otra.

¡GRACIAS!


End file.
